I will keep my promise and become a pâtissière!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered why Amu was always late to school and always slept in class? That's because Amu made a promise to her cousin Shuu that she'll become a pâtissière. With a recommendation from Henri-snsei and a transfer to St Marie, can Amu do it?
1. Remembering The Past

**Suteneko: Ohayo Minna!**

**Ikuto: What are you doing up in the middle of the night?**

**Yoru: Actually its 2am in the morning.**

**Suteneko: Nightmare…..**

**Ikuto: Wimp**

**Suteneko: Wah! Nightmare scary! *cry anime style***

**Chou: But Tsukiyomi-san, why aren't you asleep?**

******Ikuto**: Because I'm great and I don't need to.

**So what's up? A crossover?**

**Suteneko: *brightens up* Yeah! Thanks to ****Shell Of The First Refugee, I've fallen in love with ****Yumeiro ****Pâtissière****! **

**I just HAD to write a crossover!**

**Ikuto: Right…So since I'm the only one awake, I'll do the disclaimer. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or ****Yumeiro ****Pâtissière.**

**Chou: by the way, this is dedicated to ****Shell Of The First Refugee, to thank her for showing Mila-chan one of the best animes ever. (In her opinion of course)**

Takes place after Episode 35…

Shuu, Eriko & Amu Hinamori all watched as the guests to the wedding enjoyed the cake. There were happy wide smiles on their faces as they ate the wedding cake the 3 Hinamoris made together. Out of the corner of Eriko's eye, she saw a bright smile on Amu's face. She leaned closer to her husband and whispered in his ear;

"Amu-chan seems really happy, don't you think so Shuu?"

Shuu looked over at Amu and saw the smile as well, he himself smiled softly.

"Well, that's because Amu-chan wants to become a Pâtissière as well."

"EH? When did I ever say that?"

"What? Amu-chan don't you remember?"

Amu shook her head;

"Ok fine let me remind you."

Flashback

_At the airport…_

_Amu- 7 years old_

_Shuu- 18 years old_

"_Amu-chan be a good girl for uncle & auntie ok? And send me a letter about Ami will you? I won't be able to get to meet her you know."_

"_Then why leave? You can see Ami and still take care of me!"_

"_Because I need to go to Paris to study cakes and fulfill my dream to become a _pâtissière. Do_ you want me not to archive my dream Amu-chan?"_

"_N-no but I'll miss you!"_

_Shuu pulls Amu into a tight hug;_

"_I know & I'll miss you too."_

_Amu pulls away from him & looks at her older cousin in the eye;_

"_Shuu-nii chan, I promise, that when I get older, I'll become like you. I'll go to Paris, study cakes, become a pâtissière and make delicious sweets so that everyone can smile! Just like you Nii-chan!"_

_Shuu smiled at his cousin; "Okay Amu-chan. Good luck. I'll look forward to eating your cakes"_

End of Flashback

Eriko cupped her face in her hands, hoping to cool down the blush on her cheeks;

"Kawai! Amu-chan you were so cute!"

Amu blushed with embarrassment.

"So you really don't remember Amu-chan?"

"No, sorry nii-chan"

Shuu sighed, "Alright then, then I'll have to take things into my own hands!"

Shuu stood up from the table and places his hands on her shoulders;

"Amu-chan, from now on, I'll help you become a pâtissière. I'll train you."

Amu's eyes widened in shock, "Really? You'll do all that for me?"

"Of course!"

Eriko smiled and leaned on her husband's back; "And what about me huh? Did you forget what I told you?"

_I'll start learning how to bake cakes. I'll start from scratch. So that one day,_

_We can open a pastry shop together!_

Shuu smiled at his wife and straightened his back,

"It may be tough."

"We know."

"It may take any number of years."

"We won't give up!"

"We will become pâtissiers!"

Shuu smiled

_Let the training begin_

**Suteneko: Done! How was it?**

**Ikuto: There's no me up there.**

**Suteneko: It's all on Amu stupid.**

**Yoru: Please review-nya!**


	2. Training & Homework

**Suteneko: Ohayo Minna!**

**Ikuto: What are you doing up in the early morning?**

**Yoru: Actually its 6am in the morning, Ikuto-nya**

**Ikuto: So what another a nightmare?**

**Suteneko: No I just slept early last night and now my body has slept for a good 8 hours which is the suitable amount of time an adult like me should sleep.**

**Ikuto: What adult? You're 13 remember?**

**Suteneko: I'll ignore that comment Ikuto. Yoru do the disclaimer.**

**Yoru: ****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or ****Yumeiro ****Pâtissière-nya.**

**Chou: This story is dedicated to ****Shell Of The First Refugee AND one of the Mila-chan's favourite author** **on fanfiction, Nothing Short of Awesome.**

**Suteneko: Yeah and thanks for reviewing Nothing Short of Awesome! Now, on with the story!**

When Shuu & Eriko Hinamori came back from their honeymoon, they managed to buy a bakery in Tokyo except there was one problem about the location…

"NII-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU BUY A BAKERY THAT IS ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!"

Shuu sweatdropped, "Calm down, Amu-chan. We tried looking high & low here but there wasn't a bakery that could fit our budget and we have tried the western & eastern parts of the town but there weren't any there either..."

"THEN HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO TRAIN!"

Amu's parents sweatdropped. Amu was really looking forward to training but Shuu's bakery is at the southern part of town and they lived in the northern part. The only way to get there is to take the train.

Midori raised her hand, "I think I have a suggestion, how about Amu-chan stays over at Shuu's place & trains every weekend? After dinner at Shuu's place, Shuu will send Amu home in his car on Sunday and Amu-chan can go to the bakery on Friday."

Eriko nodded, "I like the idea. What about you, Amu-chan?"

Amu scratched the back of her head, "I don't know, I mean I have a lot of homework and stuff."

Tsumugu shook his head, "On the contrary Amu-chan, you do all your weekend homework given to you at the last minute on Sunday, making you sleep late and late for school on Monday. The only homework you do on the weekdays is the ones that have to be given the next day."

_Holy crap! Papa knew?_

Midori nodded, "And Nikaidou-sensei told us that you have also been handing them in LATE! So from now on, whatever homework you're given on the day, you WILL do them as the first thing you do when you get back home same goes for Friday."

Amu's charas giggled at their bearer's luck

Amu was appalled, "EH! But…but…"

Tsumugu shook his head, "If you want to train, you have to do your homework Amu-chan."

Amu sighed in response.

_I guess I have no choice…_

"Fine."

And from that day onwards, the first thing Amu would do when she got home was do her homework. She no longer handed in late and if Nikaidou ever snapped her out of her daydreaming and ask her question, she would get it right plus her grades were improving dramatically which would shock Nikaidou the most.

Every Thursday, after Amu has done her homework, she would pack an overnight bag for the weekend and on Friday once her homework was done, Amu would grab her bag and go to the bakery for training.

Amu's training proved to Shuu that Amu was in fact a fast and determined learner. If she couldn't get a particular recipe right; she would pull all nighters to practice. Only two months has passed and Amu's hard work has paid off. She completed Shuu's training! She knew everything he knew. She could make all the food Shuu could do, Eriko however still had a long way to go though but Amu & Shuu encouraged her not to give up and she didn't.

Also thanks to her everyday cycle of doing her homework, her grades were the top of the class as they were…

STRAIGHT As!

Both the guardians and Nikaidou were shocked; Amu would usually get Bs & Cs and only 2 As on her card. It was completely a phenomenon, they tried asking her about it but Amu would just brush them off with her Cool & Spicy act.

Her parents, Shuu & Eriko however were especially pleased with the outcome. Midori smiled as she signed Amu's report card,

"See Tsumugu? With all that homework and studying she's been doing, she managed to get such high grades! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes it is. How about we give her a reward?"

"Yes that would be perfect! But…what to give her?"

Shuu put a finger to his chin in thought; Eriko noticed this and asked;

"Do you have an idea Shuu?"

Shuu turned his head to his uncle, "Hey uncle Tsu, is it okay if I see your kitchen?"

"Uhh sure?"

Once they were in the kitchen, Shuu inspected everything and I mean EVERYTHING. He checked the utensils, the cupboards, the drawers heck even the sink! The other adults in the room looked at each other in confusion.

_Just what the heck is he doing?_

When he was done, Shuu smiled at his uncle & auntie;

"I know what we can get for Amu's reward."

**Kashino: When are you going to introduce us into the story already?**

**Ikuto: Who the heck are you?**

**Kashino: Kashino Makoto, chocolatier in training.**

**Ikuto: Ok…then why are you up so early?**

**Kashino: I practice tempering chocolate everyday in the morning before my classes start.**

**Suteneko: Anyway…Kashino I'm sorry but you guys won't come out until much later chapters. **

**Kashino: Why? **

**Suteneko: Because this story is about how Amu trains for her dream which will take some time.**

**Kashino: Ok then when do you estimate we come in?**

**Suteneko: 10-15****th**** chapter maybe?**

**Chocolat: WHAT?**

**Suteneko: Sorry! But I have other stories you know!**

**Kashino: Tch, she doesn't really care because this one has only gotten one review**

**Suteneko: *cry* I do care, I do!**

**Ikuto: *cracks knuckles***

**Hey, only I can make Suteneko cry. **

***beats up Kashino***

**Chocolat: *cries over Kashino's lifeless body***

**Suteneko: Why Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Cause, everyone loves your other stories and you'll get more reviews as you update. So don't stress over it. *smiles***

**Suteneko: OMG! You smiled**

**Ikuto: I did nothing of the sort **

**Suteneko: You did so!**

**Chou: Isn't this scene from Barajou No Kiss?**

**Yoru: I don't care-nya. Whoever is reading this-nya, please review-nya.**


	3. Congratulations Amu!

**Suteneko: Ohayo Minna!**

**Ikuto: Why are you updating this story?**

**Suteneko: I don't know I just felt like it. **

**Ikuto: Hey, tomorrow is your 14****th**** birthday right?**

**Suteneko: Yup**

**Ikuto: Are you going to write a fanfic?**

**Chou: She is. She's going to make a sequel to "Will my Feelings Ever Get Through?"**

**Ikuto: *scowl* Why?**

**Suteneko: Because I like Tadamu? And plus you're in the story!**

**Miki: But Ikuto will get owned by Tadase….**

**Ikuto: *growl***

**Suteneko: Shit! Damn you Miki! *runs***

**Ikuto: *chases***

**Chou: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière. **

"Amu-chan! Could you come down for a minute?"

"Coming!"

When Amu got downstairs, her family greeted her by throwing confetti over her. Amu looked up to see her parents, Ami, Shuu & Eriko beaming at her. Above them, was a banner that read, "Congratulations!"

"What is all this?"

Shuu answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"A congratulations party silly!"

"Congrats for what exactly?"

"For completing my training of course!"

"You didn't really have to go through all the trouble."

Eriko pulled Amu out of Shuu's grasp and into a hug;

"We wanted to. You worked hard and we're proud of you."

"But going through all this trouble is too much…"

Eriko laughed at the young girl's modesty.

"You're so cute Amu-chan!"

Midori stepped forward and held out a flat, rectangular white box tied with a big red ribbon to Amu.

"Open it, Amu-chan."

Amu opened the lid and she quirked an eyebrow.

White?

Amu walked toward the sofa and sat down. Eriko, Midori & Ami sat down with her and Shuu & Tsumugu leaned over the couch to watch. When Amu pulled out the contents of the box, her eyes widened when she recognized what it was.

A PATTISIERE UNIFORM?

The tie and apron of the uniform are dark pink.

"I don't know what to say.."

Midori patted her daughter's back gently, "You don't need to Amu-chan. You deserve it."

Eriko smiled, got up from the sofa and pulled Amu towards her. Once Amu was on her feet, Eriko pulled a blindfold out of her pocket and tied it around Amu's head. Before Amu could protest, her father cut her off,

"Amu-chan, just be quiet okay? We have a surprise for you."

Amu sighed

_They're spoiling me_

_But…_

_It's kind of nice being the centre of attention once in a while._

Ami took Amu by the hand and led into the kitchen. When Ami stopped, Shuu untied the blindfold. When it came off, Amu's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Tsumugu who was the closest to Amu, was tackled to the ground by the pinkette.

"Itai…"

"Gomen papa. Demo, Arigato!"

Tsumugu smiled at his daughter.

_She's really happy._

Amu got back on her feet and hurried to the kitchen.

"Onee-chan looks so happy!"

The adults nodded.

All that money spent on those baking supplies were worth it.

"I can't believe you even bought a baumkuchen oven too!"

Shuu smiled, he remembered that Amu loved eating baumkuchen when she was younger so he got his uncle to buy one but it did took a lot of pressuring…

Cause it was so expensive…

"Oi! Amu!"

Amu came over to her cousin with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes Nii-chan?"

"From now on, you're working at the bakery and of course I'll pay you your well-deserved salary."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Instead of training very weekend, you'll work at the bakery. Well? You up for it?"

Shuu held out his hand to hers. Amu took his hand and shook it.

"I'll be happy too!"

The next day at 7pm

Amu came into her room and her charas greeted her.

"How was your bath Amu-chan?"

"Good."

Amu walked over to her desk where four books were laid out the she bought earlier at the bookstore at the mall.

Ran stood on the first book,

"The Everything Learning French Book: Speak, Write, and Understand Basic French in No Time (Everything Series) by Bruce Sallee & David Hebert"

Miki stood on the second one,

"Making Artisan Chocolates By Andrew Garrison Shotts"

Suu stood on the third one,

"Candy Construction by Sharon Bowers"

Dia stood on the last one,

"The Guide To Become A Great Pâtissière by Henri Lucas."

Amu sighed, "I want to become better. Since I want to go to Paris, I'll start learning French first."

Miki sighed, "Ah Paris…The city of romance, music, art and of course fashion!"

"Oui c'est très vrai Mademoiselle." (Yes, that is very true Miss.")

Amu turned to see…

**Suteneko: Done!**

** Amu: Who was the guy speaking French? **

**Suteneko: You'll see. Please review everybody!**


	4. A more Ran like Amu?

**Suteneko: Ohayo Minna!**

**Ikuto: Why are you updating this story?**

**Suteneko: Because a lot of people are putting it on Story Alert?**

**Thanks for that! Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière.**

Amu sighed, "I want to become better. Since I want to go to Paris, I'll start learning French first."

Miki sighed, "Ah Paris…. The city of romance, culture, art and of course fashion!"

"Oui c'est très vrai Mademoiselle." (Yes, that is very true Miss.")

Amu turned to see…

IKUTO?

Ikuto was lying down on her head, he raised his hand in greeting,

"Yo"

"Ikuto? What are you doing here? How long have you been there? Since when did you start speaking French?"

"In my school, I get top grades so they offered me to take French so I took it. I've been here since you said; since I want to go to Paris, I'll start learning French first. And I came here to see you" Ikuto answered back calmly

"I see" Amu commented plainly

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Amu, could it be perhaps that you've actually gotten used to my presence here?"

Amu shrugged, "It's natural, so yeah I have."

Ikuto was surprised, usually Amu would yell at him to leave but she's been acting pretty casual around him lately.

Ikuto frowned, he didn't like that at all.

In a blink of an eye, Ikuto was behind Amu and wrapped his arms around Amu's neck, making Amu blush furiously.

_He's too close!_

Ikuto smirked when he saw how red Amu's face was but before he could even tease her, a knock at the door was heard. Ikuto frowned, he leaned forward to Amu's ear and whispered,

"I will come again Amu."

And with that, Ikuto was gone and Amu breathed a sigh of relief.

_Phew, that was close._

"Amu-chan?"

"You can come in, Mama."

Midori opened the door only to see Amu's desk light on and her wide-awake daughter.

"Amu? What do you think you're doing? You have school tomorrow remember? Get some sleep if not, you'll wake up late tomorrow."

"Hai, hai. Night Mama."

"Night Amu-chan. Get some sleep."

Once the brunette mother had closed the door behind her, Amu got up from her chair, walks over to her bed and lies down.

"I will…become a pâtissière…" Amu murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

Her charas smiled at this.

_She's really going for it._

_

* * *

_

**A week later…**

It was a Monday and as soon as Amu finished her homework, she made an announcement;

"From now on, we're going jogging for an hour everyday."

Ran gave her bearer a questioning look, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Amu-chan?"

Ran's sisters burst into giggles. Amu rolls her eyes;

"I'm serious, I want to jog."

Now it was Miki's turn to shoot a look at Amu,

"Why?"

"Because according to Henri Lucas-san's book. He says that pâtissières need a lot of stamina. And I'm determined to get it!"

Ran was happy, "Okay, Amu-chan! Since you're all fired up! Let's go!"

Soon, Amu's everyday cycle of afternoon jogging everyday has given results. Amu's stamina has improved and I mean improved! Heck, she could even run as fast as Kukai! When fighting with X Eggs, Amu was more alert and she could easily dodge X Energy. The Guardians were suspicious of the new change and they tried to ask but Amu brushed them off and refused to answer. However, one particular chara of Amu's was having mixed feelings about this change.

Ran felt that Amu was slowly becoming more of her own character, she played soccer & basketball with Nagi & Kukai in her free time, she jogs everyday and she always wears an honest smile on her face...

She was happy, Amu was becoming more of the person she want to be but…

Pretty soon…

Amu won't need her anymore.

**Amu: Huh? What does Ran mean when she says I don't need her anymore?**

**Ran: Yeah! What do I mean?**

**Suteneko: All in due time. Just be patient girls.**

**Cho: Please review!**


	5. A more Miki like Amu?

**Suteneko: I love Shark! Too bad I just finished the series though….**

**Amu: Huh?**

**Suteneko: You know, Shark? The legal drama show?**

**Ikuto: That? How boring, you actually watch that stuff?**

**Suteneko: Hey, it's interesting and I love drama!**

**Ikuto: You're in the drama club it's expected.**

**Suteneko: Whatever. Let's get on with the story, Amu the disclaimer please.**

**Amu: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"This cake is fantastic Amu-chan!" The ex-model praised.

Shuu nodded his head in agreement before continuing to stuff himself in Amu's new cake.

"Thanks Shuu nii-chan! Eriko nee-chan!"

Amu had just presented a new cake to her cousin and in-law and they both agreed that Amu's new cake will be displayed in the bakery along with Amu's other own creations she had recently been making.

The cake the Hinamoris were eating now was round and divided into fifths by its coloured frosting. The base of the cake was dark chocolate but the top of the cake was frosted with 5 different colours. One fifth was egg blue in colour and in the center of that fifth was a candy sculpture of the King from the playing cards, another fifth was light yellow with a candy sculpture of the Queen, another fifth was orange in colour with a candy sculpture of the Ace, another fifth was purple in colour with a candy sculpture of the Jack and the last fifth was light pink with a candy sculpture of the Joker. This new cake was called the Cake of the Playing Cards.

Amu had made this cake with the vision of the Guardians in mind and she's very proud that the cake has been a success.

Above the Hinamoris, were Amu's charas watching the adults from their sitting spots on the shelf, eat the cake with smiles on their faces. But there was one particular chara's smile however was a sad one. Ran who noticed this, flew over to her sister and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Miki? Your mood is almost blue as your hat!"

Miki sighed in response, "It's nothing Ran."

"You're lying Miki and you don't have to anymore anyway because I know why you're like this."

"Oh really? Then tell me then." Miki challenged

"You feel down because you know that Amu-chan is becoming a pert of you and-"

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Not if you know that she won't need you anymore."

"SHUT UP RAN!"

Suu & Dia turned to their sisters, surprised by Miki's shout.

"What's wrong Miki?" Dia asked

"It's nothing…" Miki muttered.

Suu wasn't convinced so she tried to cheer Miki up. She got up from her seat on the shelf, went over and sat down next to Miki.

"Miki? Do you remember the first time Amu-chan asked you for help?"

"Yeah. She asked me to teach her how to draw. I was so happy…."

Dia smiled as she walked over to join her sisters, "And that day was pretty special wasn't it?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah."

**Flashback**

_Amu and her charas were at the mall, window shopping until Suu pointed out a new store._

_"Amu-chan! Let's go inside!"_

_Amu laughed at her chara's enthusiasm, "Ok, ok."_

_Once they were inside, everyone was awed. It turns out that the store was an art supply store!_

_The store was colorful and vibrant with people everywhere and of course our favourite blue chara was in heaven. She flew all around the store, excited checking out everything, the paint, the clay basically everything. Amu however was especially happy,_

_"Perfect."_

_Ran, Suu & Dia turned to Amu confused._

_What does she mean by perfect?_

_But when they just about to ask, Amu was gone!_

_While the charas were panicking, Amu was all over the place, picking things out from sketchbooks to pencils to paint to glitter pens basically everything that Amu thought that it would be useful to her which was a lot and cost her just as much. When she done, she saw Miki and grabbed her with her right hand as her left was occupied with a shopping bag that held all her purchases,_

_"Hey! What are you-?"_

_As Amu ran out of the store, she called Ran, Suu & Dia to follow her._

_"Ran, Chara Change now!"_

_Doing as she was told, Ran activated the Chara Change causing Amu to fly._

_Closely following Amu's lead, the charas found that Amu was leading them back to her balcony._

_Once Amu's feet touched the ground, the wings and red heart clip disappeared. Amu breathed a sigh of relief, her charas however were frantic._

_"Amu-chan! What was that just now?"_

_"Why did you make me chara change with you?"_

_"Why did you take me away from the store?"_

_"Are we being chased/stalked?"_

_"Did you steal something?"_

_"CALM DOWN DAMN IT!"_

_Immediately her charas shut up._

_"I just wanted to get back real quickly was all." Amu said plainly she slumped in her desk chair._

_The charas sweatdropped,_

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

_Amu cringed,_

_Damn they're loud… _

_"Anyway, Miki I need your help."_

_Miki raised a eyebrow, "With what?"_

_" I want to ask you whether you could teach me art."_

_Miki's eyes widened, "You…want...me…to...teach…you...how…to…draw?"_

_Amu nodded, "Will you, Miki?"_

_Miki's face was emotionless for a moment but in the next, a large wide smile it up her entire face, "Of course I'll teach you Amu-chan! I'll be happy too!"_

**End of Flashback**

Miki sighed, "And it turns out that Amu-chan wanted to learn art so that she'll be able to draw cakes when she's designing."

Dia raised an eyebrow at Miki's sigh, "That's not a bad thing Miki. Amu-chan's drawing skills are incredible thanks to you."

"I never said they were bad."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"It's just-"

"Girls! Let's go!" Amu called out

The charas got up and flew towards their bearer; it was time for them to go.

Ran & Miki knows for a fact that Amu was becoming more like them. Suu & Dia however have not experienced their feelings so they won't understand but one thing they do know is that Suu will soon understand as well. Suu represents Amu's desire to be better at cooking and other housekeeping things and recently, Amu has been doing just that with her mother and her cousin-in-law.

_Maybe soon enough, Suu will understand the situation at hand, _the two chara though in unison.

**Suteneko: Longest chapter ever….**

**Ikuto: Well sorry folks but we've still got stories to update so see ya!**

***grabs Suteneko & leaves***

**Amu: *sweatdrops* Please review…**


	6. A more Suu like Amu?

**Suteneko: *Yawn***

**Chouko: Sleepy again?**

**Suteneko: Nah, just a little tired. Anyway do the disclaimers for me will you?**

**Chouko: Fine, AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissiere.**

**In Home Economics Class**

"Minna-san! Today we'll be making Chawanmushi! So please try your hardest into making it!"

"Hai!"

"Is Suu here yet, Amu?" Rima asked.

"Actually Rima I wanted to-"

"Amu-chan! I'm here desu!" announced Suu as she entered the room by flying in through the window.

Amu turned to her,

"Ah Suu. Actually you can go back and play with the charas."

Rima grabbed on to Amu's arm, appalled by her words,

"Are you crazy?"

"What? Don't you at least want to try making food on our own?"

"We do make food! We just use Suu to help us is all."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Suu just helps us cheat right?"

"Amu? What's wrong with you? Why won't you chara change like you usually do?"

"Because I want to be independent and do it alone."

Suu's eyes widened.

_Amu-chan is growing up…_

Suu smiled and flew closer to Amu,

"If that's the case Amu-chan, I'll just stand by and watch. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Amu said smiling.

"Oi, if you want to do without Suu's chara change then fine. But if you mess up I'll kill you." Rima told her as she sat down on the stool

Amu sighed, "WE are partners Rima. That means you help out too."

"Wha? But Amu I don't-"

"Don't cook, that's okay you can just follow my instructions."

"But-"

"It'll be okay." Amu reassured with a smile.

As Amu & Rima worked together, Suu couldn't help but watch.

Even though Rima-chan is complaining a lot, they seem to be having fun and that expression on Amu-chan's face…..

She seems so happy.

I think I understand now why Ran & Miki have been so down lately; they feel unneeded, hopeless that Amu-chan won't need them anymore as she has become more of the characters they represent and now I feel how they feel.

I wonder when Dia's turn will come.

**Suteneko: Crap, now I have to do New Beginning. Shit its going to be long. I'm going to take a nap first before I get started. **

**Chouko: I knew she was tired…**

**Cho: Ja Ne everyone, Happy Holidays!**

**Chouko: Do review while you're at it.**


	7. HE'S AT THE BAKERY! SERIOUSLY!

**Suteneko: Alright people, I hope you're ready for this!**

**Cho: A character from Yumeiro Pâtissière will appear in this chapter!**

**Chouko: Mila does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière.**

The Guardians had just finished their routine paperwork and were laughing at a joke Kukai had just told them. But their laughing was soon interrupted by the ring tone of Amu's phone;

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

**(Firework by Katy Perry)**

Amu answered her cell phone and brought it to her ear;

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan?"

"Suu nii-chan? What's wrong?"

"Guess who is in the bakery right now."

"Umm…I don't know?"

"HENRI LUCAS!"

Immediately Amu jumped out of her chair, startling the others.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YES! HE WANTS TO SEE YOU NOW!"

"OH MY GOD! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

Amu hung up and grabbed her bag.

"Amu, where are you going?" Rima asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

With that she ran out of the Royal Garden as fast as she could, her charas following closely behind.

"Ran, Chara Change now!"

Doing as she was told, Ran activated the Chara Change causing Amu to fly. Closely following Amu's lead, the charas found that Amu was leading them to the bakery. As they were flying, Amu told them about the call.

"Henri Lucas?" Dia asked

"Isn't he the one who wrote that guide you just finish reading?"

"Yes! I wonder what he wants to talk to me about?" Amu wondered

Ran smiled, "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Once Amu's feet touched the ground, Miki flew up in front of her, arms folded and a frown on her face.

"What is it Miki?" her bearer asked.

"If you're going to meet a top notch patissière, you can't see him in that uniform of yours."

Amu blushed in embarrassment and Miki changed her clothes in a flash. Miki swished her paintbrush to the right then to the left then finally to the centre;

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

In a flurry of colours, the new clothes dressed themselves on Amu. She opened her eyes and stared at her outfit.

Her black belt, leg warmers, X clips and the cloth on her right arm were gone, in its place was a cream coloured vest , knee high black socks and her short layered hair was combed down. Amu turned her head to see her reflection.

_I look so different._

_More…mature…_

"Amu-chan! Earth to Amu-chan desu!" Suu called her

Amu blinked, "Huh? What?"

"Henri Lucas in the bakery? Do you remember desu?"

Amu's eyes widened.

"CRAP!"

She quickly jogged over to the bakery (she didn't want to get herself all sweaty) and opened the door to step inside. When she did, her eyes widened.

_Just like his picture on the back of the book,_

A young man no more than thirty with locks the colour of gold and cerulean eyes turned his head from Shuu to look at her. A handsome smile graced his lips, smiling at her with a soft gaze, Henri introduced himself;

"It's nice to finally meet you Hinamori-san. My name is Henri Lucas."

**Suteneko: I'm stopping here. I'm getting tired. *yawn***

**Cho: Please review.**


	8. Compliments & Invitation

**MUST READ!**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the late updates, school has been taking loads of my time and I might not be able to update as fast anymore. Please forgive me and bear with me minna-san!**

* * *

**Suteneko: It's weird how I'm on a diet yet I'm writing a story about pâtissiers who actually makes the sweets I'm trying to get away from.**

**Chouko: Who asked you to go on a diet?**

**Suteneko: I want to lose some weight here… **

**Chouko: Whatever….**

**Mila does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière**

Amu bowed her head politely; "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

When Amu raised her head, she saw Henri smiling down at her.

"Hinamori-san, your ability to create cakes at your level is beyond anyone I've ever seen at an age like yours."

Amu blushed at the compliment and Henri continued talking;

"The one cake which I am most impressed of is your Suit Deck Cake."

The Suit Deck cake was a large square cake and with whip cream on the top, it divided the cake into four squares. On the top right, the cake had a large pink heart on it. The one next to it was a large blue spade. The square below the heart was a large green clover, next to it, the square had a large yellow diamond. This very cake was the first one Amu had ever made. She created this cake with her own four charas in mind which explains the symbols on the cake. Unbelievably, the Suit Deck cake is actually a cheesecake! And like all other Japanese cheesecakes, the cake had a smooth flan-like texture and a plasticine-like appearance BUT there was one thing about the Suit Deck Cake that was different from others, the cake had fruit compotes in it. Fruit compote is a cooked fruit dessert which combines an assortment of fruits in a rich, thick syrup. Now this practice of making such a dessert was uncommon in Japan but very common in other countries such as United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. In those countries, they used black cherry, blackcurrant, strawberry, raspberry, and lemon curd compotes. The compotes used in the Suit Deck Cake however were actually made with Japanese grown fruit. Each square had a different compote, the heart had cowberry, the spade had bog bilberry, the clover had kabosu and finally, the diamond had amanatsu.

"Hinamori-san, how did you get the idea to use compotes in the cake?"

"Well I just happened to come across it in my research at the time when the Suit Deck Cake was still in progress."

Henri nodded with understanding.

"But why use Japanese fruit?"

Amu shrugged; "I wanted to make the cake unique."

"The cake you made Hinamori-san goes far beyond unique. The feelings I felt when I ate each square of the cake was amazing."

"Feelings?" Amu asked, slightly confused.

"The heart square had cowberry; somehow I could sense that there was an honest taste to it. Just after eating one bite of it, I felt really energized."

_Weird, he sounds like he's describing Ran._

"The spade square had bog bilberry; strangely enough, I felt overflowing amounts of passion waft over me when I ate it."

_Like Miki_

"The clover had kabosu; I could sense the trace of a warm, loving soul."

_Like Suu_

"The diamond had amanatsu. I could sense a strong strive of resilience and perseverance in the compote."

_Like Dia_

"Hinamori-san, I could feel every single one of your feelings of how much you love cakes and each characteristic of your character."

"What me? No no! You got it all wrong; I'm not at all like that!" Amu protested

"Your cakes say otherwise."

Amu blushed.

_Why on earth does he have to be so freaking gorgeous?_

"Hinamori-san." Henri called, snapping Amu back to reality.

"Yes?" No doubt about it you have talent. Would you like to come with me to Saint Marie Gakuen? It's a school Marie Lucas founded to train pâtissiers and pâtissieres."

"Pâtissieres?"

_This could be my chance!_

"I'll enroll in St. Marie!"

"Excellent. The academy only takes Middle School students and since you're graduating a few days, we can enroll you as soon as your graduation is over."

"Yes of course!"

_With this, my dream will come true._

**Suteneko: Love? Hate?**

**Please review and tell me what you think guys!**


	9. GRADUATION!

**Suteneko: Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Cho: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Chiyoko: Mila-chan does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière!**

"I can't believe Hinamori-san is our valedictorian." Nikaidou told Yukari

Yukairi nodded, "I never thought of her as the studious type."

Ikuto agreed with her, "I watched her in class, she still sleeps and daydreams but she can still get the answers right."

Utau sweatdropped; "You watch her in class?"

"Stalker" Kukai muttered quietly

Ikuto scowled at the brunette whilst and everyone else laughed.

"Attention everyone!" Tsukasa called out.

Immediately everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to face him.

"Everyone, now it's time for our valedictorian to give her speech. Hinamori-san please."

The gym doors opened and Amu entered.

_Amu looks absolutely gorgeous!_

Thanks to those hair extensions she got yesterday, her hair now ended to mid-back. She wore the same outfit she did when she met Henri Lucas. Cream coloured vest and knee high black socks. Her hair was combed down straight like then as well.

_She looks so mature…_

Once Amu had accepted her diploma from Tsukasa, she went over to her mic stand and began her speech.

"First, congratulations to everyone for making it through elementary."

Everyone clapped.

"Second, now we're all going to have spend ANOTHER 2 years at Seiyo Middle school after out holidays over."

Immediately the students groaned

"Hey! Look at the bright side! At least we have each other right?"

The students smiled then.

"Excluding me though." Amu added

"NANI?" they all shouted

Amu started to panic, "Everyone calm down! I won't be going to Middle School with you guys because I-"

"YOU'RE MOVING?" a fanboy guessed

"YOU'RE QUITTING SCHOOL?" another guessed

"Minna-san! Please! Calm down." Amu cried out desperately.

The fans and friends of Amu (basically the entire level of 6 graders) took deep breaths.

"Is everyone okay now?" Amu asked

They nodded their heads.

"Ok good. Now I'll be going to a boarding school in another part of Japan to achieve my dream."

"WHAT'S YOUR DREAM HINAMORI-SAN?" Seiichiro Suzuki (the four eyes who's a crazy amu fan) asked.

Screams of agreement backed him up.

"YEAH TELL US!"

"WE WANNA KNOW TOO!"

Amu just smiled mysteriously; "I'm not telling."

"Hinamori-san is cruel!"

"Meanie!"

Amu smiled then "Demo, I'm very happy to at least say good bye to you to you all because tomorrow I'm going on a world cruise for the holidays."

"EH? WE CAN'T SEE YOU EVEN DURING THE HOLIDAYS?"

Amu twitched

_Just how loud can they go?_

"Please minna, try to understand, I'm chasing after my dream. You guys should too if you ever get the opportunity is. Besides we have e-mail and stuff don't we?"

"She's got a point."

"It isn't really the end of the world."

"See? Plus I'll be visiting every vacation okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly Suzuki shouted out a suggestion;

"SING A SONG!"

Everyone voiced out words of agreement.

Amu started to panic, "What? No wait!"

Too late, Tsukasa already shoved a mic into Amu's hands, "Good luck Hinamori-san."

"Inchiou!"

"Amu, Amu, Amu!"

Amu sighed and started to sing

"Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Dia sighed, "I guess I have to leave too huh?"

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

Suu was surprised, "You too?"

Dia nodded, "Amu-chan has been sparkling ever since she's started working hard for her dream. I knew sooner or later I would have to leave as well."

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

Miki smiled softly, "Amu-chan has really become more mature."

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning

Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

Suu nodded, "She doesn't need us anymore."

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much

Ran smiled too, "I'll miss her."

Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

Dia nodded, "We all will."

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
Still hurting baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

Ran started to get teary, "I'll miss you guys too."

The four sisters looked at each other and hugged.

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Her singing was amazing!"

"As expected of Hinamori-san!"

**Later at the Royal Garden…**

Amu was sitting at her usual chair at the Royal Garden waiting for everyone else to arrive. She knew that they wanted more details about where she was going and she at least wanted the chance to say goodbye.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes Ran?" Amu asked looking up.

"All of us, me, Miki, Suu and Dia are going back to you heart."

"What?" Amu asked shocked

"We're leaving you Amu-chan."

**Chiyoko: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Amu: WHERE IS SUTENEKO?**

**Suteneko: *runs in* I'M BACK!  
**

**Amu: *punches Suteneko on the head*  
**

**Suteneko: OW!**

**Amu: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?  
**

**Suteneko: I HAD EXAMS OKAY! PLUS MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN FOR 5 MONTHS! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
**

**Amu: Tch, fine. Just hurry up with the story.  
**

**Suteneko: Only if you do the disclaimer.  
**

**Amu: Fine. Suteneko does not own anything here. Enjoy.  
**

**Suteneko: THAT ISN'T THE USUAL DISCLAIMER!  
**

**Amu: SHUT UP & TYPE!**

"Why?" Amu asked, confused

"You don't need us anymore Amu-chan desu" Suu replied.

"How do you mean?" Amu asked, even more confused.

"We're leaving because you have already become the person you want to be." Dia told her.

Amu shook her head, "You have to be more clear girls. I still don't understand."

The 4 chara sisters looked at each other before taking turns to explain.

"Amu-chan" Ran began. "You know charas are born from a person's dream to become someone they want to be right?"

Amu nodded & Miki continued, "Well, you have already achieved that."

Amu thought for a moment.

_Have I really?  
_

Amu looked up at Ran.

_Hmm..Ran does show my want-to-be-more-active side._

Then, she looked at Miki.

_Miki does show my want-to-be-more-artistic side._

Then, she looked at Suu.

_And she does represent my want-to-be-more-domestic side._

Finally, Amu looked at Dia.

_But how have I shown any personality traits similar to Dia?  
_

As if she was reading Amu's mind, Dia spoke up.

"Amu-chan. The reason I was born was to help you shine & find your dream. And now you have, you have no idea how proud I am of you."

Then Ran noticed tears in Amu's eyes, "Amu-chan! Why are you crying?"

"Because it's my fault! If I haven't changed so much, you wouldn't have to leave!"

Dia flew towards Amu and stopped short just in front of her nose, "Amu-chan, you've found you dream and working hard to achieve it. Do not feel guilty. All of us here are really proud of you."

Suu flew over with a tissue in hand, "Here, Amu-chan."

Amu smiled & took it, "Arigato Suu."

Once Amu wiped away all her tears, she got up from her chair & wrapped all her charas in one big hug.

"I'll miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you too" they told her as they hugged her back.

Suddenly, the charas bodies started to glow.

"It's time for us to go now!" Miki realized

Ran waved at her bearer, "Goodbye Amu-chan! We love you!"

Suu nodded, "Remember, we'll always be with you!"

Dia smiled, "Always!"

"Minna…"

Suddenly, the charas were in their eggs again. They flew over to Amu & disappeared in her chest.

Once they all have diappeared in Amu's chest, Amu smiled & whispered quietly to herself, "I'll miss you girls so much…"

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard someone calling her name, "Amu-chi!"

Amu turned & saw Yaya there with everybody else with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"You saw?"

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop!" Nagi assured her.

"It's just that, we didn't know when to intervene." Tadase explained.

Amu nodded her head in understanding before unclasping the necklace around her neck & and carefully removing it from her neck "Anyway guys, I want to give this back to you."

The Guardian's eyes widened at the sparkling object in Amu's hand.

"Amu! You can't! It's yours!"

Amu shook her head and passed the Humpty Lock to Rima,  
"I don't have four charas anymore and I don't need it. Please pass it on to the next person who has four charas."

"But Amu!" Rima tried to reason with her but Amu shook her head.

"It's okay. Anyway, I have to go. My cruise ship would tomorrow morning & I need to go & pack. I'll see you guys next break okay?"

Before, anyone else could say anything, Amu jumped and landed neatly on the Royal Garden's skylight open window.

"Ja ne" Amu jumped off, leaving all her friends alone in the dust.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered softly.

**Amu: Why so sad?  
**

**Suteneko: Are you complaining now?  
**

***Amu & Suteneko glares at each other*  
**

**Nagi: *sweatdrop* Hope you enjoyed the story!  
**

**Rhythm: And Suteneko really is sorry for being so late!**


	11. YOU HAVEN'T MADE A FACEBOOK YET!

**Ikuto: So what's going to happen here?  
**

**Suteneko: You'll see. Yoru! The disclaimer!  
**

**Yoru: Suteneko does not own ShugoChara/ Yumeiro Pattisiere-nya!**

* * *

Summary

Before, anyone else could say anything, Amu jumped and landed neatly on the Royal Garden's skylight open window.

"Ja ne" Amu jumped off, leaving all her friends alone in the dust.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered softly.

* * *

At Tokyo Harbor

Amu was just about to walk up the plank to the ship but stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"AMU!"

Amu turned her head to see all her friends; the Guardians, the Tsukiyomi siblings & the Yuukari couple running towards her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked when the group finally reached her.

"Did you…really think…you could…leave…without…saying…goodbye?" Utau managed to pant out.

Amu was touched.

_They all came here on their own to say goodbye._

After that, Amu was given hugs, well wishes & presents from her friends, which made her really happy.

"AMU-CHAN! THE SHIP IS GOING TO SAIL IN 6 MINUTES HURRY UP!" Tsumugu called

"HAI!" Amu yelled back.  
"Amu-chi! Make sure you contact us everyday ok? Facebook, e-mail, phone whatever!" Yaya reminded her.

Rima raised an eyebrow at Amu, "Speaking of which, Amu have you even made a Facebook account yet?"

Amu fidgeted slightly, "Well…"

"YOU HAVEN'T MADE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT YET?" Kukai yelled out in surprise.

Utau slapped her right hand to her forehead, "How could you not have an account till now?"

"Gomen! But I was really busy!" Amu apologized.

A throbbing pulse appeared on Rima's forehead, "Don't say sorry! Make an account ASAP & add us as friends quickly! Got it?"

Amu nodded her head vigorously as to not to anger her but inside she was feeling;

_I don't really care anyway, Facebook seems so boring anyway…_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the girls asked her angrily.

_CRAP! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!_

"AMU-CHAN! WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

_GOD PLEASE BLESS MY MOTHER!_

"HAVE TO GO NOW GUYS! BYE!"

And with that, Amu ran up the plank as quickly as she could and away from her friends' protests.

Once she was onboard, an announcement was made.

"Passengers, please get ready to wave goodbye to all your friends as we are going to sail now!"

Amu ran to the side & waved, "BYE GUYS!"

They all waved back. And when the ship sailed off, Utau nudged Ikuto with her elbow, "Hey Ikuto, how come you didn't tell her?"

"Because I'm-"

"HE'S A SCAREDY-CAT!" Nikaidou finished for him.

Ikuto smacked him on the back of his head with a pissed off look on his face.

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to say anything."

Yukari raised an eyebrow, "You were afraid?"

"Of what?" Utau asked.

"I was afraid…of her rejecting me…"

Rima crossed her arms thoughtfully, "Well…he does have a point…I mean all Ikuto ever does is do perverted things to her, even I wouldn't like a guy like that."

Ikuto's eye twitched. Nagi noticed and added, "Demo Rima-chan, you didn't have to be so blunt."

"But she's right though." Utau jumped in. "Even I must admit it's a little hard for me to picture Amu liking Ikuto back considering all the perverted stuff he does to her."

Rima shrugged, "I guess that's just how 17 year-old boys show their love to a girl I guess."

The boys sweatdropped, "Poor Ikuto"

Ikuto's eye twitched again.

_This is one of the reasons why I HATE blonds…_

**Suteneko:*yawn* Me sleepy…  
**

**Ikuto: *picks up Suteneko bridal style* I'm taking you to bed then.  
**

**Yoru: In the meanwhile, please review!**

**Shugo Chara Cast: Also, HAPPY DEEPAVALI!**


	12. Making friends

**Suteneko: *yawn* I really hate holidays…**

**Amu: How can you hate holidays?**

**Suteneko: Because I have keep myself from slipping into insanity when I'm bored at home or with tons of holiday homework I have to do or when the non-stop family time gets to me….**

**Ikuto: Sucks to be you**

**Suteneko: *glare* Go screw yourself**

**Ikuto: Whatever Miss Grumpy**

**Suteneko: *steps hard onto Ikuto's foot out of irritation***

**Amu: *sweatdrop* Anyway, Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière!**

The next day, Amu had just finished her breakfast & was taking a walk alone to explore the cruise ship.

"Amu"

Hearing her name, Amu turned & was surprised to see that it was Henri Lucas.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"To introduce you to your new group members" he simply replied.

"Group members? What group members?" Amu asked, confused.

Henri just smiled mysteriously in response, "Just follow me, I'll explain on the way."

With that, Henri turned & headed to the deck with Amu close behind him.

"Amu, walk beside me" he told her. Amu nodded & did what she was told.

"Now Amu, when you've admitted to the Academy, you'll have pâtissière classes with your classmates & in these classes, the students will be grouped by how great your abilities are. You'll of course be in Group A along with 3 other girls I've scouted."

"Girls you scouted?"

"That's right & they're right over there" he told her before pointing straight ahead.

Amu followed his finger & saw 3 girls standing before them.

The fair skinned one on the far left with the sparkling blue cerulean eyes & powder blue jagged cut bob haircut was the first girl Amu noticed. She kind of reminded Amu of Rima in a way, but a lot quieter. She could tell because the girl had given her a shy smile in greeting. She was wearing a cotton blue floral summer dress over a white camisole. To finish the look, the shy girl had accessorized by wearing a white headband on her hand & on her feet, she wore flat blue sandals that matched the color of the blue flowers on her dress quite nicely.

(Outfit on profile)

Next, Amu turned her attention to the olive-toned girl in the middle. She had straight red hair with swept bangs over one eye & her eyes were red too but a couple of shades darker than the girl's hair. Amu could tell that the girl was a wild one, she flashed Amu a wide grin but Amu saw the mischief sparkling in her eyes. The girl was wearing a red shirt that read, 'ROXY' & stone washed jean shorts. Finishing off the look, she had worn a pair of sunglasses on her head & on her feet, she wore red Van shoes on her feet.

(Outfit on profile)

The last girl Amu noticed was the most intriguing one. She had snow white skin & long dark straight ebony hair. Her hair was parted in the center leaving the hair to fall evenly all around. She was wearing a black off shoulder jumpsuit. On her feet, she wore a pair of black wedge sandals. To finish off the look, she wore a pair of black teardrop earrings on her ears & on her right ring finger, she wore a matching ring.

(Outfit on profile)

While Amu was studying the girls, the girls themselves, studied her as well. The sun kissed tanned girl in front of them had golden honey colored eyes & long pink hair that gathered all together at the back and then twisted into this stylish hairdo. Straight long bangs were brushed to one side of her face. She wore a pink striped mid-thigh dress & a loose white blouse with a pink heart design over it. On her feet, she wore pink Skechers. On her ears, she wore pink pearl clip on earrings & on her right hand, she wore a pink slap watch. A pair of red sunnies (sunglasses) hung on her shirt.

(Outfit on profile)

Amu was first to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori" she sad, smiling.

The girl in blue smiled too, "I'm Yamanaka Megumi. Nice to meet you."

Grinning widely, the red haired girl introduced herself, "I'm Koshiro Natsuki! Pleasure is all mine!"

A small smirk appeared on silent girl's face at Natsuki's enthusiasm, "And I'm Cheiko Fumio."

The four girls smiled at each other but looked up when Henri coughed to get their attention.

"Now girls, the reason why I called you all here is because I want to train you before you all enter the academy."

"You're going to train us?" Natsuki asked him, her mouth open in surprise.

"Yes" Henri confirmed, smiling as he did so.

"I guess it makes sense how my parents got so lucky to win tickets to a cruise" Amu said pondering aloud.

"I'm sorry that I mislead you like that but I knew this was the only way to get you out so at least you can work & play out here with each other & your family."

Every girl except Amu shook their heads, "My parents aren't here."

Amu was surprised, "How come?"

"They had a business to take care of "the girls answered.

"I see…"

"Anyway, are you girls ready for a very SWEET vacation?" Henri asked them.

The girls looked at each other & then at Henri again, "OF COURSE!"

Henri smiled; he had a good feeling about these girls.

**Amu: HOLY! IT'S 1AM!**

**Suteneko: I'M OFF! JA NE!**

**Ikuto: Please review**


	13. The new school year has begun!

**Suteneko: This is going to be so fun!**

**Chieko: Why?**

**Amu: You'll see!**

**Megumi: Who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Natsuki: Me! Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière!**

* * *

The school year had begun. New hairstyles, new backpacks & new notebooks flashed by. The students laughed & called to one another, and every now and then, Andou Sennosuke would wave or shout back. Kashino would just raise a hand in greeting.

"Kashino! Andou-kun! Over here!"

The two boys looked up to see their teammate & friend, Amano Ichigo smiling at them.

The two boys quickly made their way over to the cheerful brunette.

Andou smiled, "Amano-san, how have you been?"

"I've been good. And you Andou-kun?"

"Fine, I had a great time with my family."

"That's good, Natsume & I spent loads of our time at uncle Hikaru's shop, helping him out. What about you Kashino?"

"I spent the summer in Paris with my uncle."

"Sugoi! I bet you had a lot fun."

"By the way Amano-san, where is Hanabusa-kun?" the spectacle wearing boy asked

"Off to greet the new middle school first-years."

"You sound irritated" Kashino observed.

Andou smiled knowingly, "Well of course because Hanabusa-kun & Amano-san are dating now, Amano-san would of course feel jealous."

Ichigo blushed, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes" the boys answered.

"You should tell him you know" Kashino told her.

"I know but I don't know how."

"We'll help!" Andou told her.

"Huh?"

Before she could say another word, the two boys began pushing her to where the girl dorms were.

At the girl dorms,

Amu, Chieko, Megumi & Natsuki were happy with their dorm rooms & their roommates. Amu shared a room with Natsuki & Chieko with Megumi. Cheiko would much rather die than room with the forever-hyper Natsuki & Natsuki didn't want to room with Cheiko, the emo brooder. After unpacking all their things, the 4 girls made their way outside & noticed their new dorm mistress passing out her sweets as welcome gifts. The girls smiled when they remembered their first taste of the dorm mistress's sweets. The girls had arrived early and the dorm mistress passed them her gifts in advance.

"I still don't get how she was able to make the baumkuchen without an oven" Amu wondered aloud.

"We could ask her later" Chieko suggested.

"Who cares? It was tasty!" Natsuki said, jumping into the conversation.

"It was really was delicious" Megumi added.

"Lovely ladies!"

The girls turned to see who it was that spoke and saw a guy with light green hair & matching eyes, holding out four roses.

"For you" he told them, showing them the roses.

Amu & Megumi smiled, took one & thanked him. Chieko & Natsuki just stared until they felt their friends pinching them. With a glare at the pinkettes & bluedette, the girls took one & mumbled a thank you.

The green haired boy smiled but before he could say anything, a voice interrupted him.

"Satsuki-kun!"

He turned & saw his girlfriend running toward him with his two other friends in tow.

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan, Andou, Kashino."

But he was surprised when they didn't greet back like they usually did. Then he saw that they were staring at the four girls he had just talked too. He had to admit, the girls looks were striking. Amu raised an eyebrow at them though.

_Why are they staring at us like that?_

Chieko silently studied them. The girl had big brown eyes & brown hair that was tied in pigtails and a bit curled at the ends. The boy on her right had blond hair & golden hazel eyes. The boy on her left had black hair & wore spectacles over his lavender eyes. She guessed the group were good friends because they had called each other by their first names.

Megumi studied the rose, it was made of candy! Marzipan! It was detailed & smelled sweet. The guy was skilled, she had to admit.

Finally Natsuki broke the silence, "Uhm, why are you guys staring at us like that?"

Kashino, Ichigo & Andou blushed from embarrassment & mumbled their apologies whilst Hanabusa chuckled.

Suddenly, a high pitch voice was heard, "MAKOTO-KUUUUUUN!"

A girl with red hair appeared & tried to hug Kashino but he put his hand on her head to prevent her to touch him.

Miya pouted, "You're so mean Makoto-kun."

She looked around and her eyes widened when she recognized Natsuki.

"Imouto?"

Natsuki greeted her with a steely glare, "Sister."

_SISTER?_

Miya didn't know what to say, she hadn't seen her sister for years & from what her father had told her, Natsuki didn't want anything to do with her since her second year in St. Marie.

"Natsuki-"

Natsuki cut her off "I don't want to talk to you."

Miya closed her mouth, not knowing what to say while Amu was surprised, she never saw Natsuki so cold before. And then all of a sudden, the bell rang meaning they only had 5 minutes to get to the assembly hall for the Chairman's speech.

"Shit!" Kashino cursed.

"Let's go!"

And with that, the students ran off, praying they got there on time.

* * *

**Kashino: About time!**

**Ichigo: I'm dating Hanabusa-kun?**

**Hanabusa: You don't want to?**

**Ichigo: *blush* It's not that…it's just a lot of people would rather KashinoxIchigo**

**Suteneko: Well I actually want Kashino to be paired with someone else.**

**Kashino: Who?**

**Andou: I can guess already**

**Suteneko: You always were the smart one anyway, ja ne!**

**Andou: Please review!**


	14. Asking For Help & New Nicknames

**Suteneko: I'm hungry...**

**Kashino: I'll make you French toast if you finish this.**

**Suteneko: Really? All right! But you need to say the disclaimer.**

**Kashino: Nah...Chocolat will do that. Chocolat?**

**Chocolat: Ok, Suteneko-san does not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pâtissière!**

* * *

Good thing for them, the groups of friends managed to make it to the assembly. After the assembly, they all began making their way to the first lesson.

With Ichigo's Group

Ichigo groaned, "Why does our first lesson have to be French? I SUCK AT French!"

Her boyfriend chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry Ichigo-chan, I'll help you with your French."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Arigatou Satsuki-kun!"

Satsuki smiled.

From the corner of Andou's eye, he saw that his best friend was deep in thought about something, "Something wrong Ma-kun?"

"Well…I can't help thinking about what happened earlier..."

"What, the girls?"

Ichigo squealed, "They were all so pretty! And first years too! The one with the blue hair looked like an angel! The one with the black hair looked like a royal queen! The one with the red hair looked like a famous celebrity! The one with the pink hair looked like a goddess!"

Satsuki chuckled, "But not as cute as you Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo blushed and Satsuki chuckled again.

"But that's not what Ma-kun is thinking about right? You were thinking about the Ojou and her sister right?" Andou asked turning to his friend.

Kashino nodded, "I'ts a mystery."

Ichigo nodded, "She was really cold to her! I wonder why though"

"But Kashino, I thought you don't like getting mixed up in unnecessary things?" Satsuki asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, I guess maybe seeing the Ojou's face looking so sad like that struck a chord in me…"

At that moment his friends froze in shock.

"Wait Kashino…don't tell me you actually like the Ojou?" Andou asked

"Are you mad? HELL NO!"

Instantly, his friends relaxed.

"Amano-san!"

Ichigo turned and saw the devil herself running up to her.

"Koshiro-san!"

"You know , now that my sister is here, you're going to have to call me by my first name." Miya told her

"Oh…uhm…Miya-san?"

Miya scolded her, "SEMPAI! I'm older than you, remember that!"

"Right! Miya-sempai!"

Miya smiled in satisfaction, "Much better, now Amano-san, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You have a little sister right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Are you two close?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I need advice on how to talk to my sister…" Miya awkwardly answered

But Ichigo smiled, "I'd love to help you!"

Miya smiled, "Great! I'll see you after school then?"

"Ok! At the fountain?"

"Alright, see you then Amano-san! Bye Makoto-kun!" Miya said as she turned and ran off to her own class.

Satsuki frowned, "She didn't even say goodbye to me or Andou."

Suddenly, the bell rang and Kashino cursed.

"Damn it! We're going to be late!"

And with that, they dashed off to their next class.

With Amu's Group

"Man, look at those girls!"

"Are they really are age?"

"They're so pretty!"

Amu sighed.

_Did she and her friends really stood out that much?_

"Let's give them a name!"

"How about Sweet Princesses?"

"There's already Sweets Princes here in the school as third years!"

"Sweets Princes?"

"They were in the final round of the Cake Grand Prix and was behind by only 3 points from Tennouji-san's team!"

"Tennouji Mari? The infamous cake prodigy? The one who won the Cake Grand Prix?"

"Yeah! Now back to topic, let's get back to deciding a name!"

"How about Iro Hime?"

"Iro Hime? Color Princesses?"

"Well, their all of different colors! Amu-san with her pink hair, Megumi-san with her blue hair, Natsuki-san with her red hair and Chieko-san with her black hair!"

"Come to think of it, they do look rather colorful, standing next to each other. Ok why not?"

"Iro Hime it is!"

_Apparently yes…_

* * *

**Suteneko: I want my French Toast now!**

**Kashino: Ok ok, I'll go make it.**

**Suteneko: Hurray!**

**Chocolat: Please review!**


	15. Meeting properly

**Suteneko: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Vanilla: Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Cafe: Suteneko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

At the fountain after school

Miya began her story, "When Natsuki was young, she used to follow me around everywhere. If she fell, I would always run over to pick her up but then she would start crying and say she wanted to get up herself."

Miya giggled at the memory, "She was so cute back then…She always wanted to be independent. When she was younger, she used to go the kitchen and help the cooking staff with cooking. She was such a friendly and energetic little soul, everyone loved her and so did my Aunt Natsumi..."

Miya paused for a while before speaking, "3 years ago, Aunty found out she was going to die in 3 years and begged my little sister to live with her till she passed on. And Natsuki being the kind soul that she was, went with her, leaving me alone. At first, she called me every month but when I was in my second year at St. Marie, she stopped. Instead, she called my father directly."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, finally speaking.

"I don't know. She never told my father why she suddenly started hating me…"

"But if your sister is back, that means that your aunt has already passed on right?"

Miya nodded, "My father was supposed to tell me but he was so busy, he had completely forgotten."

For a moment it was silent between the two girls until Miya started bursting into fresh tears.

"Dang it! What on earth did I do to deserve this? I want my little sister back!"

Ichigo patted her sempai on the back until Miya stopped crying.

"Sempai, I think you should make a cake."

"Make a cake?"

"Whenever the boys and I got into a fight with someone, we would make them a cake to explain ourselves. I think it can work for you and your sister too. You just need to put feelings into it."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah!"

Miya frowned, "I guess I could give it a shot…"

Ichigo smiled, "Good!"

Then she remembered something, "Oh crud! What time is it?"

Miya looked at her gold wristwatch, "Almost lunchtime, why?"

"Oh no! I'm supposed to meet the guys now! I'll have to go! Bye sempai!"

And with that, Ichigo took off causing Miya to smile and shake her head.

_She'll never change will she?_

* * *

Outside of Salon de Marie

"Minna!" The boys looked up see Ichigo running toward them.

"Sorry I was late."

Kashino smirked, "Late as always, ne Cake Pig?"

"KASHINO!"

Andou tried to make peace between them, "Ma ma minna! Let's just go in okay?"

Hanabusa nodded and opened the door for everyone. Once everyone was inside; Kashino asked Ichigo, "So why does Henri-sensei want to see us?"

"He said he wants to introduce us to some group of people."

Andou's eyes widened when he recognized the people who were with Henri Lucas "It's them!"

His friends followed their gaze and saw that it was the girls from yesterday.

"How do they know Henri-sensei?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

Before anyone could answer her, Henri called out to them.

"Team Ichigo! Over here!"

Wordlessly, the 9th graders made their way to the table and sat down.

"You're the guys from this morning." Chieko said matter-of-factly.

Andou nodded, "Hai."

"So you kids know each other?" Henri asked.

Megumi smiled a small smile, "We met each other but we never got to know each other's names."

"Well then, you shall start now. Ichigo-chan, how about you and they boys introduce yourself first?"

Ichigo nodded to him and then to the girls, "Hi, I'm Amano Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"What's your specialty?" Chieko asked

Ichigo tilted her head to the side, confused, "Specialty?"

Henri cut in to answer Chieko's question, "Ichigo-chan's talent has the ability to vividly express the feelings that the pâtissière was putting in when he was making the cake."

Amu nodded and Natsuki nodded to Kashino, "And you?"

"I'm Kashino Makoto. My specialty is chocolate."

"I'm Sennosuke Andou. My specialty is Japanese sweets."

"I'm Hanabusa Satsuki. My specialty is candy sculpture and rose cakes."

Amu nodded and smiled warmly.

I'm Hinamori Amu and my special ability is I have a very advanced sense of smell. Whatever I smell, I will remember. For example, if you give me 3 cups of different teas, I can easily tell you which is which. My specialty is…uhm…it's…"

Natsuki chuckled, "Amu is practically good in everything that she doesn't know which one is her best!"

Megumi, Chieko and Henri-sensei laughed while Amu's face burned.

"Natsuki!"

"What? It's the truth!"

Meanwhile, Team Ichigo was amazed by what they just heard.

Good in everything?

Natsuki then decided to save Amu from any further embarrassment, she would introduce herself.

"I'm Koshiro Natsuki. My special ability is when I taste something, I can never forget it. My specialty is caramel confections"

"I'm Megumi Yamanaka and my specialty are fruits and nuts confections. My special ability is I can recreate any cake as long as I've tasted it before"

"And I'm Chieko Fumio. My special ability is that I can easily tell what ingredients were used in any cake I eat and how they were made. My specialty is coffee confections."

Team Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the 7th graders in front of them.

_THEY'RE SO SKILLED!_

Amu then spoke again, "Say Henri sensei, why did you introduce us these guys?"

"Because I want the two of you to get along. Even though you've been trained by me and are very skilled. I must warn you that Team Ichigo are so skilled that they managed to enter the final round of the Cake Grand Prix and was behind by only 3 points from Tennouji-san's team who won."

Amu blinked, "So you guys are the Sweets Princes?"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly, "Except me though. I'm only famous for being recommended by Henri-sensei."

Megumi smiled at her, "But if you were to recommended, that means you must be really great."

"No! No! I'm clumsy and I make mistakes a lot! The only reason Henri sensei entered me to the Academy was for my sense of taste."

"But you can make good cakes now right?" Chieko asked

"Yeah..."

Natsuki grinned "Then you've come a long way. Besides, you'll eventually achieve the finesse of a great pâtissière. We all get like that at first when we first started out didn't we?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

_These girls are really nice…_

* * *

**Suteneko: Dang, that was long.**

**Caramel: Please review!**


	16. Have you made a Facebook yet?

**Suteneko: Hi everybody!**

**Ichigo: Hi Suteneko-chan!**

**Suteneko: Hey :)**

**Kashino: You're in awfully good mood...**

**Suteneko: Yup!**

**Kashino: Is it a guy?**

**Suteneko: Please, I'm always in a good mood. Now Ichigo! On with the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara** **or ****Yumeiro ****Pâtissière.**

* * *

The next morning

Kashino opened the door and was surprised to find someone else there already. She was wearing a black tank top, a short navy blue jean skirt and black sandals, he also noticed that she currently tying up her long pink hair into a high ponytail.

Feeling she was being watched, she turned her head to see Kashino.

"Aren't you Hinamori Amu?" he asked her.

"That's me. You are Kashino Makoto right?"

Kashino nodded, "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"I temper chocolate every morning at this time. I don't know why I do really; it just helps me get ready for the day. What about you Kashino-kun? Why are you here?"

"The same reason." Kashino replied.

"Oh that's right…you're a chocolate specialist! I forgot."

Kashino just nodded and went to the counter to prepare his things for the tempering. When he was finished, Amu spoke again.

"Would you like to temper with me?" she asked.

"Temper with you?"

"Yeah, we could do it in sync! It'll be fun!" she urged him, smiling.

Kashino raised an eyebrow with her, "Fun?"

"Don't be skeptical! You notice the sound that our tools makes as we temper the chocolate? It'll sound noisy if we do it at our own pace so it would be better if we did it together ne?"

Kashino sighed, she did had a point.

"Alright, you win."

Amu smiled again and together the two got their chocolate ready for heating. Once the chocolate was ready, the two began to temper. At first, Kashino's pace was faster than Amu's so she quickened her pace to match his. As Kashino tempered, he had to admit, the sounds his Amu's tools made were lovely, like music to his ears. Curiously, he took a peek at Amu's chocolate and his eyes widened, her chocolate was practically shining! Her chocolate tempering was far many levels above him.

_A girl, 2 years my junior, can temper chocolate better than I can?_

_What kind of training did she have?_

Still tempering, Amu asked, "Kashino-kun, is something wrong? You've stopped tempering already."

Kashino looked down, he had indeed stopped. Quickly, he resumed.

"Is something wrong Kashino-kun?" Amu asked

"Kashino. Call me Kashino. I'm more comfortable with people calling me Kashino."

"Only if you call me Amu in return."

"Alright, Deal"

Immediately the two stopped tempering to look at each other, a beautiful new friendship was going to start, they could feel it.

* * *

Later that day, during the middle school student's break time

Kashino had just finished telling his friends of his morning with Amu.

"It's nice to see that you're finally taking some interest in women Kashino" Hanabusa commented.

"Huh? Amu and I are just friends!"

"For now" Andou said, smiling knowingly.

"Amu and I are JUST friends."

Ichigo smiled, "Demo, Amu-chan is rather pretty ne?"

Kashino couldn't help but blush, secretly he thought of Amu to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

"Just because she's pretty, doesn't mean I like her so easily. I'm not a shallow person."

"But she's rather talented as well right? Her friends had mentioned that she was good in everything." Hanabusa added

"She may be a formidable opponent." Andou observed.

Kashino nodded, he had to agree, remembering her chocolate tempering from earlier.

_Yes, it would be interesting if she and her friends ever ends up as our opponents._

* * *

Later after school, the gang met up with Miya at the fountain. They were shocked when she didn't tackle Kashino. Her face was serious, VERY serious. She held out a box to them.

"I stayed up all night making this for Natsuki. Please try it."

They sat down on the fountain and opened the box.

_A milk crepe?_

"Natsuki loved them when she was younger." Miya told them.

They nodded, picked up their forks, cut a piece and tasted it. It was good actually. Ichigo closed her eyes, she could actually imagine the two sisters, Natsuki yelling and Miya quiet as a mouse. Suddenly, Miya grabbed Natsuki by the arm and hugged her, "I love you imoutou". Miya's action towards Natsuki in Ichigo's vision was just like the taste of the crepe, gentle but straightforward.

"So what do you think?"

Ichigo smiled, "I think you better make another and give it to Natsuki-chan, sempai."

Miya smiled and hugged Ichigo before running off to make a new crepe for her sister.

"I hope Natsuki-chan and Miya-san makes up" said Andou

"They will" Ichigo reassured him.

_They will_

* * *

Later that night, Amu was on her computer and logged in to the chat room.

**Cool & Spicy: Anyone here?**

**Basketball_Lover has logged on**

**Cool & Spicy: Nagi!**

**Basketball_Lover: Amu-chan! How are you?**

**Cool & Spicy: Good! Yourself?**

**Basketball_Lover: Good but everyone misses you.**

**Comedy-Fan has logged on**

**Basketball_Lover: Hi Rima-chan!**

**Comedy-Fan: Go away!**

**Cool & Spicy: Hey Rima :D**

**Comedy-Fan: AMU! HAVE YOU MADE A FACEBOOK YET?**

Amu sweatdropped, truth is that Amu had made a Facebook but she had completely forgotten about adding the people from her hometown as her friends. Her Facebook was mostly filled with pictures & videos of herself, her family and her friends. Plus she was obsessed with Facebook's addictive games... And her Facebook friends only consisted of her team members, her family and the friends she had made on her cruise.

**Cool & Spicy: You'll receive the requests tomorrow.**

**Comedy-Fan: Why not now?**

Then a knock was heard on Amu's door. Amu smirked.

_Saved by the knock_

**Cool & Spicy: Because I have a guest. Gtg! Bye!**

**Cool & Spicy has logged off**

Amu went over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Natsuki's older sister there.

"Is Natsuki here?" Miya asked

"Sorry no, she isn't."

"Then, do you know where she is?"

"She's taking her shower now. So she'll be back in a bit. Would you mind waiting?"

"Not at all"

Amu opened the door wider, letting Miya inside. That's when she noticed the box in Miya's hands.

"Is that for Natsuki?"

"Yeah…"

Speak of the devil, Natsuki opened the door and entered the room. Her towel draped over her shoulders and her dirty clothes in hand. She lazily dropped her dirty clothes into the laundry basket that was in the room.

"Nat-chan?" Miya called out hopefully.

Natsuki froze, looked up and saw her sister.

"What do you want?"

"A chance"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow when she noticed the box in her sister's hands.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes"

Natsuki took the box from her and set it down on her bedside table.

"I'll eat it and I'll tell you how it tastes tomorrow. Now leave."

"But-!"

"Leave" Natsuki demanded, glaring.

Miya sighed, "Alright"

And with that, she left the room.

Amu frowned, "Natsuki, that was cruel. You're being childish you know."

"Whatever, I don't have to explain my reasons to you."

Amu sighed, "Fine, do whatever you want."

_I really hope they make up soon..._

* * *

**Suteneko: All done! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kashino: Please review**


	17. Finally! She made a Facebook!

**Suteneko: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kashino: Even though there was only 2...**

**Suteneko: Shut the hell up Ma-kun!**

**Kashino: HEY! ONLY ANDOU CALLS ME THAT!**

**Chocolat: Suteneko does not own anything! **

* * *

The next day

~At Seiyo Gakuen~

The Guardians were all gathered in the Royal Garden with their other friends, Hoshina Utau, Souma Kukai, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Nikaidou Yuu & Yukari Sanjo. They were all crowded around Rima's computer.

"Finally, that girl got a Facebook…" Rima muttered

She and all the others had accepted her Amu's friend request which had come earlier that day. Curious, they all decided to explore Amu's Facebook together. Rima opened the page and was about to to read aloud the words before her but before she could do so, Yaya interrupted her by pointing at Amu's profile picture and squealing.

"Wow! Amu-chan looks so pretty!"

They looked at the picture and agreed with the troublesome crybaby. Amu did look pretty, gorgeous even. The picture was taken on the cruise ship, Amu clad in a white summer dress and sandals. She had her back against the railing and was looking out on to the sea. Her long pink hair dancing in the wind as she did so.

Ikuto had to smile, she did look beautiful.

Rima broke him out of his reverie by reading her profile information aloud.

**Worked at Hinamori Sweets. Went to Seiyo Academy. Presently studying at St. Marie Gakuen. Lived in Osaka, Yo****ko****hama. Presently living in Tokyo. Born on September 24. Knows English, Japanese, French & Spanish. From Osaka. Relationship Status: Single.**

"St. Marie Gakuen?"

Yaya raised her hand & jumped up and down excitedly, "I know! I know! It's an academy for pâtissières!"

"For what?" Kukai asked.

"Pâtissières" Yuu repeated.

Seeing that Kukai didn't understand, Yukari continued to explain, "They are people who make cakes, sweets & stuff"

Kukai nodded, "Oh…"

Ikuto blinked, "Wait, since when did Amu even want to become a sweet maker?"

"And 'Hinamori Sweets' ?" Uatu asked

Yukari snapped her fingers, "I know that place! My assistant buys all her food for lunch there! She's always praising them for their delicious sweets."

"So Amu's family runs a sweets shop?"

"Let's find out"

Rima opened a new tab and typed in 'Hinamori Sweets' in the Google Search Bar. She opened the first link she saw and read out loud the information that was on the 'About Us' page. A page opened and a picture of Amu and a couple in front of a small pastry shop appeared.

**Hinamori Sweets is a new Patisserie built in Tokyo, who has have expertise in all kinds of sweets! Our founder, Shuu Hinamori has started his little shop with his wife, Eriko and cousin, Amu in June 2010.**

Rima stopped reading and blinked, remembering something.

"Didn't Amu mention that she was going to her cousin Shuu's wedding last year in May?"

"You're right!" Tadase realized, remembering the memory as well.

"Amu started to change during that time too right?" Utau asked

Rima nodded, "Ok, let's get back to her Facebook."

Closing the tab, Rima went to Amu's Facebook Info page.

**Personal Information**

**Activities: Training pâtissière skills, sin****ging, hanging out with friends & shopping with the girls.**

**Interests: Becoming a pâtissière, always be together with the girls and hopefully marry a handsome guy and have kids ;)**

Utau deadpanned, "When she says girls…she means who?"

Rima went back to the profile page and noticed the Amu was in a group labeled, "SFAFL"

She clicked on it and saw the group members and the group's basic information.

**SFAFL stands for Sisters Forever And For Life!**

The group members concluded of Amu herself, a red head named Koshiro Natsuki, a girl with blue hair named Megumi Yamanaka and finally, a girl with black hair whose name was Chieko Fumio.

"How long has Amu known these people?" Nagi asked aloud.

Rima frowned, "This group was made during the time Amu was on the cruise…"

"And she call them her best friends?" a pissed Utau yelled "We've known her for 2 years! And they've known her for like how long? A couple of months?"

Rima was silent, she was pissed like Utau but she kept her cool. After Utau had finally calmed down, the group of friends began to look through Amu's photos and videos. The photos were usually pictures from her time on the cruise. She posed with her family, friends and some with one particular man who looked French, he had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Who is he?" Tadase asked aloud.

"According to the caption, Amu calls him Henri-sensei." Rima told him.

"Sensei?" Nagi asked aloud.

Rima didn't answer, she continued to see Amu's videos which were mostly performances that Amu did with her friends on the cruise. Kukai smiled sadly when he saw them.

"I've never seen her so happy before."

His friends looked at the pictures and videos again. Amu's smile, they had to admit was never anything they've seen. She was happy and content, a sincere happy smile.

Ikuto sighed, "I miss her"

Tears streamed down Rima's cheeks, "Me too."

~At St. Marie Gakuen~

Miya was running, running to St. Marie Gakuen's fountain. Earlier, she received a text message from Natsuki, saying that she wanted to talk. When she reached there, there was Natsuki, her beloved younger sister waiting for her patiently.

"Nat-chan!"

Natsuki turned and looked at her sister, "Big sister."

She patted the seat next to her and Miya sat down.

"What is she going to say?" Miya wondered to herself.

* * *

**Suteneko: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chocolat: Please review!**


	18. The Cake Grand Prix is coming!

**Suteneko: Please enjoy this chapter minna-san!**

**Vanilla: Suteneko-san does not own anything!**

* * *

"Big sister…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did…"

Then why did you Natsuki? Why have you been so cold towards me?"

"Because…well…I was jealous…"

"Jealous?"

"You see, two years ago I started to notice that you've been distracted and excited about something. When I asked Dad about it, he told me that you've fallen in love with someone…"

"Is that why you've only talked to Dad then? Just to talk about me?"

"I didn't know how to talk to you. He told me that you're smiling and having a grand time. Usually you never cared for anything but suddenly, just one guy comes in and you're all cheerful and happy. When I was around, you wouldn't smile as big as you do now…I felt so angry…so frustrated! I could never make you smile like that! And he could? It's unfair! We're related for Pete's sake!"

Natsuki was crying now, "I acted cold to you because I didn't want to see you smile, the smile I always wanted to see but couldn't make you do myself…"

Miya moved herself closer to her sister and Natsuki continued, "But when I tasted your crepe, I understood that I've gone too far…I made you feel lonely…I'm sorry!"

Natsuki hugged her sister, begging for forgiveness and Miya smiled as she hugged her back.

"I forgive you, I'm sorry for making you feel all that Nat-chan."

The two sisters knew that with their reconcile, they could have a much stronger relationship than before.

* * *

Later after school, the Iro Princesses were throwing a party for Natsuki in the kitchen, congratulating her on successfully making up with her sister. Suddenly, Amu's phone rang.

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Without your love, don't know how I survive

It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Ay ay ay ay Ay ay ay ay

**(Jason Derulo-Breathing)**

Amu answered, "Hello?"

"Amu?"

Amu smiled at the sound of her old friend's voice, "Hey Rima, what's up?""

"Just wanted to call you. I miss you."

Amu smiled softly at that, "I miss you too."

"Yeah…hey Amu I was wondering-"

"Oi Amu! Hurry up with that call! I'm going to beat Chieko in this cake eating contest!"

"Tch, in your dreams."

"Amu, are those your friends I hear?"

"Yeah, we're throwing a party over here. Gomen, but I really can't talk right now. I'll call you the next time I'm free okay?"

"Okay…"

"Ja ne"

"Ja"

Rima felt sad when Amu hung up, she really is happy now, isn't she?

* * *

The next day, the students learned that the Cake Grand Prix was coming and Kashino was excited.

"We're going to win this! Definitely!"

His teammates nodded, agreeing with him. But they all turned when they heard a confident laugh from behind them.

_Chieko Fumio?_

Chieko smirked, "Do you really think you're going to win? Don't forget, the girls and I will be competing as well."

Kashino frowned, "So what if you are?"

"You know our talents. Do you honestly you can beat us?"

"Hell yes! You're still first years so we can still beat you! Even though you have skill, we have experience!"

"Fine then, we'll look forward to competing with you. Ja ne." Chieko waved goodbye and walked off, leaving Kashino fuming.

Hanabusa sweatdropped, wasn't it usually Ichigo-chan shouting stuff like we'll definitely win & stuff?

* * *

This time, there wasn't a preliminary test because not many teams entered this year. So it went straight to the first match. Team Amu was against Team Ichimatsu, the first team Team Ichigo was up against in the Cake Grand Prix last year. Team Ichigo were up against a first year team, Team Katsuo. The theme for the first match was Happiness. The teams worked hard, day and night until finally the day of the match arrived. Kashino was just making his way to his venue to meet up with his team when he saw Team Amu.

"Oi Amu!"

Amu turned and smiled, "Hey Makoto!"

Kashino smiled, "Hey, don't lose on your first match alright? Don't lower my expectations of you."

Chieko smirked, "Like hell we would lose the first match, let's go Amu. We have to practice."

Amu waved goodbye, "Well, see you later Kashino and good luck!"

Chieko had enough and dragged Amu with her to the room whilst Natsuki followed behind, laughing at Chieko's aggravated face. But wait a minute, where is Megumi?

"Kashino-san?"

Kashino turned his head to see Megumi herself standing next to him.

"Sorry about Chieko-chan. She gets a little too overconfident at times."

"I can see that"

Megumi was about to respond until she heard Natsuki calling her, "Oi Megumi! We have to go or we'll be late!"

"Hai!"

Megumi turned and smiled at Kashino, "Good luck okay?"

"Yeah, you too."

Flashing one last smile at him, Megumi walked away and Kashino left to his venue.

_This year's Cake Grand Prix is definitely going to be interesting…_

* * *

**Suteneko: What do you think Vanilla?**

**Vanilla: I think the first match is going to be really interesting!**

**Suteneko: It will be. Thanks for reading the story minna-san!**

**Vanilla: Please review!**


	19. Team Amu's first match!

**Suteneko: I do now own anything! Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I also added a picture of what Miya's milk crepe looked like. Also an idea from Kitchen Princess I forgot to add!**

* * *

Team Ichigo was presently running to the next match venue to see Team Amu's match. They had won their match pretty easily Kashino would say. The first year student's cake had actually used salt instead of sugar due to their nervousness so they had lost quite a number of points because of that. Ichigo felt sorry for them but there was nothing else she could do to help. Finally, they made it. They sat down on the stands, next to Miya & Rumi.

"I heard that the first year team are called Iro-Hime!" Rumi told them.

Ichigo blinked her eyes in confusion, "Iro-Hime?"

"I heard they were called that because they were so colorful...or something along those lines."

Then the lights came on. There stood Team Amu & Team Ichimatsu. Many of the 7th Graders could be heard cheering loudly for Team Amu.

"Gambete!"

"Do your best!"

"Good luck Iro-Hime!"

Rumi was awed, "Wow…they have more fans than the Sweets Princes!"

Icimatsu smirked and turned to Amu, "Watch out Pinky! We'll win this match! Definitely!"

Amu smirked in response, "Give it your best shot."

"Alright Teams! The match's theme for today is Happiness! The time limit is 2 hours. 3 examiners will sample and do the judging. They will mark you on taste, skill and how you have represented the theme. All the best! Your time starts now!"

In a flash, Amu and her team were at their work stations.

"Let's do this! SFAFL!"

"Sisters Forever And For Life!" the girls said together.

And then immediately they got down to work.

Miya couldn't believe her eyes, "They're not making any unnecessary movements at all!"

Soon the whole audience was hyped up by watching Team Amu work.

"Oh wow! Look at the how Megumi-chan handles the marzipan! Her fingertips are moving so quickly yet so elegantly!"

"Oh my! Chieko-san & Natsuki-san makes even skinning of fruits look graceful!"

"And look at that chocolate Hinamori-san is tempering! It's shining!"

Soon the two hours came to a stop. "Alright! Time's up! Please stop working!"

The teams were done. "First, Team Ichimatsu."

Ichimatsu smiled as his teammate removed the food cover, revealing a delicious-looking cake. The cake had 3 layers of crunchy , nutty crumbles in it. (Picture on profile)

Natsuki frowned and whispered to Cheiko, 'Hey Cheiko, don't you think it's rather plain?"

"A bit but then again, we can't judge a cake by its cover."

"This is our coffee yoghurt cashew nuts cake. This was the first ever creation my teammates and I had made when we became friends. We always remember the happy times we shared together whenever we eat this cake. Hopefully, you can see it when you have a taste of it as well. Please try it."

The three judges took a forkful each.

"The crumbles are indeed very flavorful. It goes very well with the soft and moist cake layer."

"It tastes almost like a cheesecake, rather velvety and almost melts away in your mouth!"

"I'm impressed by the smooth and fine texture of the cake crumbs. Well done."

Ichimatsu smiled, "Arigato."

"See?" Cheiko asks, poking Natsuki in the ribs.

"Whatever, we'll still win with ours." Natsuki says rolling her eyes.

"Team Amu, it's your turn."

Amu smiled and went over to the judges.

"Megumi if you please."

Megumi smiled as she removed the cover, "Let us transport you our children's playground."

_Children's playground?_

Immediately everyone's eyes widened. A large white cake decorated with colorful sprinkles was there but what most striking was the marzipan culture on the top. It showed four little children playing in a colorful mini-playground.

"Sugoi!"

"Amazing!"

"This is our Childhood Memory Cake. We created this cake in remembrance of our childhoods where we first learned what happiness was when we first met other children of our own age at the playground where we learned to play and have fun with one another. We do hope you enjoy."

The 3 judges each cut themselves a piece of the cake as it was rather large. But then the judges noticed something, when they cut the cake, the could see that the cake had several different colored layers inside!

"Wow! It looks like a rainbow!"

The judges were appalled when they first tasted it.

"What is this? This overflowing flow of my own happy childhood memories appearing in my head…"

"There are so many tastes! Strawberry! Orange! Lemon! It's a fruit paradise!"

"Who would have thought that one cake had so many flavors? Well done children!"

The girls smiled.

_We got this one in the bag…_

A few minutes later, one of the judges went over to the announcer and whispered to him the results. The announcer nodded.

"Alright! The winner is…TEAM AMU!"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Way to go!"

"Congrats!"

Ichimatsu was angry; he underestimated them because they were juniors.

"Excuse me senpai?"

The senior turned to see Amu there.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would let me taste your cake."

Ichimatsu blinked at the question, "Why?"

"Because I want to?"

"Alright I guess…"

Amu went over to the cake and pulled out her own fork from her pocket. Ichimatsu watched as Amu ate her forkful.

"So?"

"Mmm…it's good. The texture is moist and done well. Plus the nuts taste nice and crunchy. You guys are good!"

The high school boys couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"Thanks"

Suddenly Natsuki came & pulled Amu away, "Come on! The school newspaper wants to talk to us!"

"I guess I have to go. Bye senpai! See you around!"

The boys waved goodbye as Amu was dragged away by her red haired friend.

"She's definitely different" Ichimatsu muttered under his breath.

* * *

Later that day, Miya conducted a party for Team Amu & Team Ichigo.

"Thanks for this Miya nee-chan!"

Miya smiled and wrapped an arm around her sister,"No problem!"

"By the way how was your match? I'm sorry I couldn't see it. Chieko wouldn't let me go; she insisted we had to practice before the match."

"I won of course! And I hear Team Ichigo did great as well?"

Andou nodded, "Yes we did."

Hanabusa frowned though, "But a real shame to the other team, they were so nervous that they panicked and used salt instead of sugar…"

Megumi felt sorry for them, "How sad…"

Kashino tapped Amu on the shoulder,"Hey Amu, is it okay if I taste your sweets?"

It was after school and Amu's last class was sweets class. The girls were just about to eat their creations until Miya & Team Ichigo came in.

"Sure!"

Natsuki smiled, "You can taste ours too!"

First they tried Natsuki's. (Picture on profile)

"Mmm…the crispy cream puff goes well with the éclair on the side." Ichigo complimented.

Next was Chieko's. (Picture on profile)

"This tea flavored mousse smells very nice and elegant." Andou says smiling.

Next was Megumi's. (Picture on profile)

"The skill evident in this icing is fabulous. It's very artistic." Hanabusa praised.

Lastly, it was Amu's.

Miya blinked her eyes in confusion, "Is this a castella?"

Amu nodded, "A black castella to be precise." (Picture on profile)

When Kashino bit into his portion, he was amazed to find black sesame inside, "These black sesame seeds have a lot of impact."

Amu smiled, "I mixed in black sesame and muscovado. Since the main color is so dark, I topped it with colorful ama natto. And made it Japanese style."

"I like how you baked it twice so that the ama natto won't sink and using mirin to add richness. I also like how you unified the whole castella with Japanese ingredients." Andou complimented.

"The flavor is really rich! When you bite into it, the taste just spreads around your mouth!" Ichigo says.

"The sesame really adds texture." Kashino muttered.

"It's perfectly moist too." Hanabusa added

"It smells nice." Miya smiled

Amu smiled at all the praises she received for her creation.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Also, please note that the 4 creations done by the Iro-Hime are also from the Kitchen Princess Manga!**

**I love Kitchen Princess, they're a good source. :D**

**And hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	20. Valentine's Day already?

**Suteneko: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**I do not own anything here!**

* * *

"Valentine's Day?" Kashino repeated.

Andou nodded, "Hanabusa is taking Amano-san out on a date. We probably won't see them until dinner time at least."

"I see…"

"What about you Ma-kun?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to give Amu chocolates?"

Kahino's face reddened, "What the hell? Amu and I are JUST friends Andou! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Andou just smiled knowingly.

"She is JUST a friend!"

"For now. However, I'm pretty sure the Iro-Hime is going to have a lot of chocolates given to them."

Before Kashino could answer, he heard someone call his name.

"MAKOTO-KUN!"

Kashino & Andou took a step to the side, avoiding Miya's hug attack and making Miya fall to the floor in result. She got up again and dusted herself off, pretending that it didn't affect her. She pouted at Kashino.

"You're so mean Makoto-kun!"

Kashino sighed, "Please stop trying to hug me like that senpai..."

"By the way Andou-kun, you're wrong about the Iro-Hime receiving chocolates. The other girls may probably get but not Amu-san."

"Why?"

"The boys are afraid to because they saw how Amu tempered chocolate in the last match."

Andou snapped his fingers, "Oh right! Her chocolate tempering was practically shining! Even better than Ma-kun's!"

Kashino scowled at what his friend said but Andou ignored it.

"So they're afraid of giving her chocolates because they don't want to be judged?" Kashino asked

"Pretty much."

"Aww…poor Amu right Kashino?"

Kashino rolled his eyes, "It's just Valentine's day chocolates Andou. I don't get them either."

"True but that's because you're mean. Amu on the other hand is nice."

Kashino frowned, "I am not mean."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES, you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"ANYWAY!"

Andou & Kashino turned to Miya who was holding out two envelopes. The boys took them and stared at them.

"What is this?" they asked in unison

"An invitation to Seika Company's Valentine's Day party!"

Kashino frowned, "I'm not going."

"The Iro-Hime are."

Andou smirked, "Hmm…could be your only chance to see Amu in a dress Ma-kun."

Kashino rolled his eyes, "I'm still not going."

Andou's smirk just grew wider as he bent down to whisper in Kashino's ear, "If you don't, I'll tell Miya sempai about that mole on your butt."

Kashino sweatdropped, "Y-you w-wouldn't..."

"I would" Andou assured him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kashino sighed, "Fine..."

"FANTASTIC!" Miya jumped toward Kashino trying to hug him again but Kashino ducked, avoiding the attack.

"MAKOTO-KUN! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Kashino ignored her and continued making his way to the boy dorm to do some homework with Andou.

* * *

In the kitchen,

Four Sweet Spirits had just appeared and made themselves known to four very special and talented girls.

"Nice to meet you Iro-Hime!" the four spirits chorused together.

The platinum blonde haired spirit with pigtails and amber eyes went up to Natsuki wearing a red and yellow Lolita dress, "I'm Apple, pleasure to meet you Natsuki-chan!"

The dark green haired spirit with a pixie haircut and coal black eyes wearing a black and purple Lolita dress flew over to Chieko, "I am Grape.

The spirit with green eyes and waist length magenta hair, wearing a pink Lolita dress went over to Amu, "I'm Plum!"

The last spirit who had shoulder length silver white hair and blue eyes wearing a blue Lolita dress flew over to Megumi, "And I am Blueberry."

Amu stared at them.

_They're like Shugo Charas but they're carrying golden spoons…_

_So what are they?_

"How do you know our names?" Chieko asked.

Plum smiled, "We've been watching the four of you since your match. You are very skilled."

Megumi's eyes widened in realization, "You wouldn't happen to be Sweet Spirits would you?"

Natsuki blinked her eyes in confusion, "Isn't that just an urban legend?"

Apple grinned, "Not in the least!"

Grape cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Us, Sweet Spirits are born for delicious deserts. Usually we are in the Sweets Kingdom, but we do come to the Human World for training when we reach a certain age."

"Training?" Amu asked.

Blueberry smiled brightly, "That is, to partner with a human we like and to make wonderful sweets! After we are qualified, we can return to the Sweets Kindom as pâtissières!"

Natuki then looked at Apple, "So you girls like us and wants us to be your partners?"

Apple smiled, "Yup! So will you?"

The four human girls looked at each other and then back at the four spirits.

Chieko shrugged, "Well there's no harm in it I guess."

Natsuki grinned, "Sure!"

Amu smiled, remembering her shugo charas, she would love another chance to have another small friend again.

"Alright."

Megumi smiled, "It'll be fun."

The four Spirits smiled, finally they found some partners!

* * *

**Suteneko: Sorry if you think it's short! Hope you liked it though! R & R please!**


	21. Party time! Part 1!

**Suteneko: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter too! I do not own anything!**

* * *

Kashino, Hanabusa, Ichigo, Andou and his girlfriend, Koizumi Kanako (Ringo-chan's older sister and his girlfriend in Yumeiro Pâtissière Professional?) had just entered the ballroom to where the party was held. They were awed by the lively and enchanting yet sophisticated atmosphere the party had but it was all broken when they heard someone familiar calling out to Kashino.

"Makoto-kun! I'm so glad you could make it!"

They all looked up to see Koshiro Miya in front of them, extravagantly dressed as usual and smiling.

Kashino rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you are."

Suddenly, they yet another person calling out to them, the gang turned to see the Iro Hime walking up toward them. Amu smiled and waved.

"Hey senpai! Hey Kashino!"

Kashino blushed slightly, Amu looked beautiful. She wore a strapless fuchsia pink taffeta dress that had a slim fitting design and a flirty tiered ruffle skirt. On her feet, she wore matching fuchsia high heel shoes. For jewelry, she wore a set of golden hoop earrings and golden bracelet that shone on her right hand. She wore no make-up and let her long pink hair down.

"Y-you look nice."

"Thanks."

"Hey sis" Natsuki greeted Miya.

Miya gave no response, she was staring at her sister blankly in response, alarming her.

"Sis?"

"Oh Natsuki! You look just gorgeous in that dress!"

Natsuki sweatdropped but indeed Natsuki did look beautiful.

Natsuki was dressed in a stunning strapless short dress that had a straight neckline on the fitted strapless bodice and a dazzling accent at the natural waist. The short bubble skirt is full with a mini length that showed off those beautiful legs of hers. For jewelry, she wore a set of red feather earrings and a red and silver stretch bracelet on her right hand. Like Amu, she wore no make-up but had her hair done in a fancy updo twist. On her feet, she wore a pair of red stilettos.

"Come on! We MUST find you someone to dance with!"

"What? But I-!"

Natsuki didn't get to finish because her sister had forcibly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, leaving the teenagers there speechless.

Chieko shook her head at Miya's behaviour but stopped when she noticed a rather dashing young man, her own age staring at her. Cheiko smirked, of course he would stare, she DID look rather stunning tonight.

Cheiko wore a rather sexy black one shoulder mid-thigh dress that had a daring sheer black lace midsection and mini hemline and matching black platform shoes. She kept her make-up subtle and wore golden teardrop earrings and a matching bracelet on her right hand. She wasn't surprised at all that he noticed her but she was intrigued to talk to him though. After whispering in Amu's ear that she was off to flirt with him; she left, making Amu smile at her retreating back.

_That Cheiko…_

_Forever flirting with a guy at every chance she gets…_

Megumi meanwhile was feeling rather uncomfortable. She had NEVER worn a dress as short as the one she was wearing now. Megumi wore a short turquoise blue layered skirt with scattered beadwork and a playful ruffle hemline with a shoulder bodice that glistened with silver sequins. She looked amazing when Natsuki made her try it earlier at the store so she, together with Amu and Cheiko encouraged her to buy it. To accessorize with it, Megumi wore a pair of mini diamante chandelier earrings and a diamond ring on one of her fingers. On her feet, she wore pumps. As for make-up, she made sure that Cheiko kept it as subtle as possible.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Megumi's eye, she saw someone that she's rather die than see looking at her and immediately started to panic.

"Gomen Amu-chan! I really want to go drink some punch. I'll leave you with Kashino and the rest okay? Ja!"

Before Amu could say anything though, Megumi rushed off, leaving Amu confused.

_What was all that about?_

* * *

With Natsuki…

Natsuki was glad that her father had taken Miya away to dance with him which left Natsuki free to find her friends. Suddenly, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Natsuki looked up to see a rather handsome man smiling down at her. He looked to be a few years older than her, maybe 5?

He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with bangs framing his face. He had these dark violet eys that reminded her of someone.

"Cheiko?"

The man's eyes widened, "You know my sister?"

_Sister?_

* * *

With Megumi…

Megumi breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Kyo anywhere but damn, she just had to speak so soon.

"Meg-chan?"

Meg didn't turn, she knew who it was.

"K-kyo-kun?"

Kyo, was a two years older than Megumi and he was rather handsome with his platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. A dashing smirk appeared on his face when Megumi said his name. He leaned forward so that his lips was right by her ear, "I'm missed you Megumi."

Megumi felt her face grow hot and her legs buckling. Only Kyo could make her feel this way and damn she did not like it one bit.

Suddenly she realized that Kyo had switched positions and was now in front of her. Smirking at her blushing face, he took her hand and kissed the ring she wore on her finger. It was then Megumi noticed that he wore his ring as well.

"I'm glad you wear your ring too fiancée."

* * *

With Amu...

Andoou, Kana, Hanabusa and Ichigo all left to to go dance, leaving Amu and Kashino alone. Until an old acquaintance of Amu's spotted them.

"HINAMORI AMU-SAN!"

_Shit…that voice…crap…it couldn't be!_

Amu turned and true to her suspicion, there before her was none other Saaya Yamabuki smiling at her.

"Hello Saaya."

"Hello Hinamori-san! How have you been?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Fine, you know the Guardians really miss you."

Amu smiled, "I know, they ever stop telling me every time I talk to them."

"But you seem to be having plenty of fun though, with your life right now."

"I am, I'm really happy. By the way what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Oh didn't you know? My uncle is the host."

That's when Amu froze.

"Y-you're Koshiro Natsuki and Miya's cousin?"

Saaya'a eyes widen, "You know my itoko?"

* * *

**Natsuki: I'M RELATED TO HER?**

**Suteneko: It makes sense doesn't it? Miya and Saaya are really alike.**

**Natsuki: But-!**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	22. Party time Part 2!

**(I changed my alias to Hime! It's my new resolution for the new year to be more girly :D )**

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

With Natsuki…

Natsuki looked up to see a rather handsome man smiling down at her. He looked to be a few years older than her, maybe 5?

He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with bangs framing his face. He had these dark violet eys that reminded her of someone.

"Cheiko?"

The man's eyes widened, "You know my sister?"

_Sister?_

"You're Chieko's older brother?"

"Yes. Although, I'm really surprised that you two are friends…"

"Why?"

"No, it's just that you don't seem the type to stand someone like my sister for very long."

Natsuki laughed at that, "You got that right! But if it wasn't for Amu and Megumi, I'd probably never got to know how cool your sister is."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, she's smart, honest, blunt, has strong beliefs and even I have to admit Chieko is gorgeous. But don't ever tell her I said that though!"

The older man smiled, "You're pretty beautiful too."

Natsuki blushed at the sudden compliment, "T-thanks…"

"Care to dance?"

Natsuki smiled and accepted his hand, "Sure but you know you never told me your name."

"Katsuo Fumio."

"Katsuo, that's a nice name."

"And yours?"

"Natsuki, Koshiro Natsuki."

"Summer and hope" the black haired teen translated "It suits you."

Katsuo smiled even wider as he guided the blushing red head to the dance floor.

* * *

With Megumi…

"I'm glad you're wearing your ring too fiancée."

Megumi blushed, embarrassed.

"K-kyo-kun could you not kiss me in front of all this p-people?" she asked, timidly.

Kyo smirked and leaned closer, "But why Meg-chan? I like making you blush, you look even cuter than you usually do with your cheeks so red like that."

This comment only made Megumi blush even redder.

"K-kyo-kun…"

Suddenly, Kyo felt water poured over him and looked down. His new tux was dripping with punch. He turned and glared at the person who did it to him whom Megumi recognized immediately.

"Cheiko-chan?"

Cheiko scowled at blonde in front of her, "What were you trying to do to her you sleazy bastard?"

Kyo twitched at the fact she called him sleazy, "And who are you? Her friend?"

"In fact I am, now I ask again, who the hell are you?"

"Uhm, Cheiko-chan, this is my fiancée, Namizake Kyo. He's two years older me and we've been engaged since my 10th birthday" Megumi nervously introduced.

Cheiko frowned, "So this sleazy guy is your fiancée?"

Kyo's eyebrow twitched, "I am not sleazy."

Cheiko rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Mr. Lolicon."

Kyo's eyebrow twitched again at new nickname Cheiko gave him.

_Lolicon?_

"Come on Meg."

And that's when Kyo noticed that Cheiko had taken Megumi by the hand and was dragging her away from him.

"Hold it."

Cheiko didn't stop so Kyo took Megumi by the other hand to stop them.

"Kyo?" Megumi asked confused.

Kyo smirked and kissed Megumi chastely on the lips. Megumi turned red and Kyo leaned in so that his hot breath tickled her ear.

"I really missed you Megumi."

Megumi's eyes widened but before she could say anything else, Cheiko dragged her away.

Kyo smiled, he did indeed miss his little blueberry and hoped to see her again soon.

But right now, he had to get out of his dripping, wet tux…

* * *

With Amu...

"So Yamabuki-san, what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Oh didn't you know? My uncle is the host."

That's when Amu froze.

"Y-you're Koshiro Natsuki and Miya's cousin?"

Saaya'a eyes widen, "You know my itoko?"

"Y-yeah, Natsuki is my friend and in my class. Her older sister is my senpai."

Saaya frowned, "But if you're in their school, that means…you go to St. Marie?"

"Yeah, I'm on a recommendation from Henri Lucas."

"HENRI LUCAS?"

Amu smiled proudly, "Yup"

"Wow Hinamori-san…but I'd never thought that someone like you would be aiming to be a pâtissière…"

Amu smiled mysteriously, "Not everything is as what it seems."

"AMU!"

Amu & Saaya turned to see a very irritated Cheiko dragging a flustered Megumi by the hand towards them.

"Chieko? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Never mind that, we're leaving."

"What? Now? Why?"

"Will explain later, just find Natsuki and come outside. I'll call the limo."

And with that, Cheiko turned, still dragging Megumi with her.

_Something must have happened for Cheiko to be acting like that…_

"So those are your friends?" Saaya asked Amu

"Yeah."

"Speaking of friends, you should keep in contact with Guardians more often."

"Why do you say that?"

"They miss you terribly, it's painfully obvious. Anyway, I need to get going."

Amu smiled, "See you around Saaya."

Saaya smiled back, "You too, Amu."

And with that, the red head turned around and left, leaving Amu alone.

Wait a minute…alone?

Wasn't Kashino next to her?

"Amu"

Amu turned to see Kashino with two glasses of punch, Amu smiled as she took the one he held out to her.

"Thanks, I was pretty parched" she told him as she took a sip.

"Not surprised, you talked to her for quite a while. A friend of yours?"

"An old classmate."

"Ah"

"Amu!"

Amu and Kashino turned just in time to see Natsuki, smiling brightly as she walked over to them.

"You will never guss who I just met!"

"Who?"

"Cheiko's older brother!"

"Cheiko has a brother?" Amu asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Surprising right?"

"Definitely, by the way Cheiko wants us to leave."

Kashino frowned, "Why now? It hasn't even been that long since you got here."

Amu shrugged, "Chieko seemed pissed about something."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Probably some guy rejected her or something."

Amu shook her head, "No, it was something else. Can't tell what though."

Natsuki shrugged, "Oh well, we'd better get moving if we don't want her to get bitchy."

Amu nodded and gave him her glass, "Right, see you around Kashino and thanks for the punch."

"No problem..."

Amu frowned, why did he look so frustrated?

_I shouldn't have been such a chicken and just asked her to dance with me earlier…_

Kashino was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Amu had gotten closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kashino turned his head to stare at her in shock but Amu just winked in response, "Just a little kiss to cheer you up. See you Kashino!"

Natsuki chuckled at Kashino's reddening face, "Yeah, see you around senpai."

With that, Amu and Natsuki left, leaving Kashino all alone.

Kashino still in shock, touched the spot where Am kissed him with his hand.

_My cheeks feel warm... _

"MAKOTO-KUN!"

Kashino was taken by surprise, Miya had come up behind him and had wrapped her long arms around his neck, "Let's go dance Kashino!"

Before Kashino could object, Miya dragged him to the dance floor with her.

* * *

**Hime: Done!**

**Saaya: THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE OF ME!**

**Toufuu Logan: *whacks Saaya on the head with a humongous mallet* Shut up please**

**Hime: *laughs at Saaya's plight* Please review!**

**And happy new year!**


	23. Missing them

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

The next morning...

Ichigo was in the kitchen practicing her piping when Amu walked in.

"Ichigo-senpai?"

"Hi Amu-san! I'm practicing my piping! Could you take a look?"

Amu went over and saw her piping, it wasn't really that bad. All she needed was a few pointers so Amu helped her out and a few minutes later, Ichigo's piping looked perfect!

"This looks great! Thanks Amu-san!"

"Oh just call me Amu, Ichigo-senpai."

"Ok Amu-chan!"

Ichigo smiled and Amu felt a pang in her heart, Ichigo actually reminded her of Yaya. They were both loud and loved sweets. Their smile was alike too. Even their dressing was similar!

Ichigo was wearing a white top with a big red strawberry on the front and ruffles on the bottom. She wore jean shorts and a pair of white flats and she tied her hair in her trademark pigtails. Heck, if she was right, Yaya actually owned a top just like the one Ichigo was wearing now!

Suddenly the door opened, bringing Amu back to reality. She turned to see that it was Kashino who came in and smiled

"Morning Kashino!" the girls greeted him cheerfully in unison.

"Morning" he greeted back as he made his way to the counter so he could practice his tempering.

"Well that's my cue to temper with him. See you later Ichigo-senpai."

"Bye!" she said as she waved her off.

* * *

Several hours later at lunchtime,

"I still can't believe I never got to meet your fiancée Meg-chan!" Natsuki told her, taking another forkful of her food.

Megumi sweatdropped, "It's not really that bid of a deal Nat-chan."

Natsuki pouted, "But I wanted to meet him!"

"You would regret it as soon as you did" Cheiko told her.

"Really?"

"Yes really but you now what I really can't believe? I can't you met my brother! Just what was he doing there anyway?"

"Well he said a friend of his invited him."

"Did he now?"

"Are you two on bad terms?" Megumi asked.

"You could say that."

The atmosphere was becoming tense and realizing that Cheiko was in no mood to talk anymore, Natsuki turned her attention to Amu who was playing with her food with melancholic aura surrounding her.

"Amu, just what is wrong with you?" Cheiko asked.

Amu sighed in response. Ever since she noticed how alike Yaya and Ichigo were. She actually started comparing the Iro-Hime to her friends at Seiyo. Like how Cheiko was quiet and bossy like Rima and Utau. Like how Natsuki and Kukai loved sports and slapping people on the back. And how alike Tadase's soft smile and Nagi's calm nature reminded her of Megumi. Hell, she even noticed that Ikuto and Kasino sighed alike too!

She really missed them now...

"Are you feeling homesick Amu-chan?" Megumi asked gently.

"Yeah…"

"Why so sudden?" Natsuki asked, Amu had never been so homesick to that kind of degree.

"How about visiting them this weekend?" Megumi offered.

"No way, our next match is next week, we should practice." Cheiko interjected.

"But we can't practice if Amu's sad! It'll mess up her concentration!" Natsuki argued.

Chieko tooked at Amu for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine! But you have to be back by Sunday afternoon! You hear me Amu?"

Immediately, Amu brightened up, "Oh thank you Cheiko!"

Cheiko smiled softly, Amu was a great friend and she was glad to have her smile again. Amu wouldn't be Amu without that smile of hers.

At Seiyo Academy…

Suddenly, Yaya's phone rang.

**I wish that you were my Lollipop**  
**Sweet things, I will never get enough**  
**If you show me to the sugar tree,**  
**will you give me a soda pop for free?**

**(Aquaman- Lollipop)**

"Hello?"

"Yaya?"

"AMU-CHI!"

Immediately, all of Amu's friends, the guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings turned to Yaya in shock.

_Amu was calling?_

"Hey Yaya, are you alone or are you with the others?"

"Everyone is here with me!" she told her.

"Great! Could you put me on speaker so I could talk to everyone?"

"Sure!"

After pressing the button and putting her phone on the table, everyone gathered around to listen.

"Is it done?"

"Yes Amu-chi!"

"Good! Hi everyone!"

"Hey Amu!" they greeted back cheerfully.

"I miss you guys!"

"Us too Amu-chi!" Yaya told her.

"I'm actually coming over next weekend to visit you guys!"

"Are you serious?" Rima asked.

"Yup! Or do you guys have plans?"

"No no! You can come Hinamori!" Kukai assured her.

"Great! Look I've got class now so I have to go now so I'll see you guys soon okay?"

"Okay!" they all replied.

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

And with that, Amu hung up.

But in result of her call, all her friends were smiling widely. Amu was coming back!

* * *

**Hime: Done! Please review!**


	24. The Guardians & the Iro Hime meet

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own anything!**

* * *

The following Saturday morning…

The Guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings were all eagerly waiting for Amu to enter the Royal Garden at any minute. She had called them earlier and told them she had arrived last night and would be meeting them at the Royal Garden before going off to have breakfast together with her own friends who insisted on coming along. It was only a few minutes after when she had finally entered the room.

Amu walked in with her long, strawberry-colored hair that ended at her waist, her golden honey colored eyes and her soft light color of peach tone. She had gotten taller too, maybe Nagihiko's height now?

She wore a transparent black top with an eye-catchy all over horizontal striped design, a functional boat neckline with an oversized bodice which made a perfect set with the sexy pink undershirt she wore. This featured the plunging scoop neckline, open-razorback and finished with the alluring fitted bodice. She also wore denim jean shorts, black pumps, a pink bangle and ear studs that matched her undershirt.

**(Picture on profile!)**

She had, without a doubt, become a very attractive person. All of her friends looked back at her with astonishment. Only one thought was on their mind, she's changed…

Yaya was the first to react,"AMU-CHI!"

Amu laughed as Yaya glomped her which immediately shocked everyone out of their trance and allowed them to run over and greet her. When Yaya had finally released Amu, Rima ran over and wrapped her arms around Amu's waist and hugged her.

"Amu! I missed you so much!"

Amu smiled softly and patted Rima on the head but stopped when she realized that her shirt was becoming wet.

"Rima?"

"I missed you, I missed you!"

Amu was shocked, did they really miss me this much?

Nonetheless, she crouched down and hugged Rima, "It's okay I'm here now."

* * *

It was only an hour later that they finally left to have breakfast because Amu was harassed with nonstop questions from her friends. Hell, it felt more like an interrogation than a reunion!

Outside the restaurant, Amu's friends finally came to view.

"Cheiko! Natsuki! Megumi!"

The Guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings took this moment to study Amu's friends.

The fair skinned one on the far left with the sparkling blue cerulean eyes & powder blue jagged cut bob haircut wore a black and blue cotton striped hooded pullover with a white tank top underneath, stonewashed jean shorts and a pair of suede flats that matched the blue of her of her pullover. On her left hand, she wore a light blue slap band that read 'DREAM' in big white bold letters. On her ears, she wore ear studs that matched the color of the slap band.

**(Picture on profile!)**

Next, they turned their attention to the olive-toned girl in the middle. She had straight red hair that scarcely touched her shoulders and had swept her bangs over one eye. They also noticed that her eyes were red too but a couple of shades darker than the girl's hair. She wore a fine, alluring sheer chiffon red long vest that matched the red color of her eyes. **(Think Koshiro Miya's eyes people if you can't imagine it until now!)** With it, she wore skinny jeans, red pumps to match the red of her hair **(Koshiro Miya's hair color!)** and on around her neck, she wore a beautiful ruby red stone set in gold pendant housing. Her ear rings matched the pendant she wore as well.

**(Picture on profile!)**

The last girl had snow white skin, dark violet eyes & long dark straight ebony hair that ended at mid-back. Her hair was parted in the center leaving the hair to fall evenly all around. She wore a black blouse with short sleeves and had an alluring large arc cut from the neckline that revealed her shoulders. She wore long drainpipe jeans and black heels on her feet. As for jewelry, she wore an edgy antique style diamante studded ornate cross pendant around her neck and a stretch diamante filled bracelet, interlaced in a bed of diamantes.

**(Picture on profile!)**

Unknown to them, while they were studying the girls, the girls themselves studied them as well.

The amazingly beautiful girl on the far right, they recognized her to be Hoshina Utau. She was wearing a black dress that showed that she had a nice figure, but covered enough that added her own sophistication to her look. She somehow managed to make her long blonde hair look good in pig tails. Her most beautiful feature, which at the moment was also her deadliest, was her violet amethyst eyes.

The guy next to her had a tall figure standing being her. He was thin, yet lean. He also had azure hair, and midnight blue eyes. Noticing that both he and Utau had the same facial features, they guessed that the two of them were actually siblings. He had on a black jacket with a white shirt under it, a chain on his black jeans and black shoes.

Next to him was a short blonde boy with blonde hair and magenta eyes. He kind of reminded the girls of a typical prince charming from a storybook. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a green lines on the sleeve and at the bottom of the shirt, green shorts with white and green shoes to match.

Next was an even shorter blonde girl. She had this beautiful long golden hair and matching eyes. Her cherubic face made her look more like an doll than a middle school girl. She had on wearing a yellow and orange plaid dress with yellow baby doll shoes and an orange ribbon.

The olive-toned girl next to her was taller perhaps as tall as their senpai, Amano Ichigo. She was a cute girl, with a light shade of copper hair color pulled into pig tails, with bright hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue jean short sleeve jacket with an orange shirt that had 'Baby Girl' on there and blue jean shorts with white shoes.

The tanned guy next to her was handsome in a jock way. He had this spiky auburn hair and dark forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with long black sleeves; and army Capri pants and sneakers that matched his shirt.

The last person, they decided was a guy. They were a bit confused by his feminine face and hair length that they mistook him to be a girl at first. He had long purple hair that ended at waist length and bright hazel eyes that seemed to follow a unique swirl pattern. He was wearing a shirt with a blue vest and the top was open a little to show of his chest; and some blue jeans and black shoes.

Amu, deciding that there was enough staring so she clapped her hands breaking the two groups from their trances, "So shall we sit?"

The group nodded, Amu sat on one end of the table between the two groups, between Natsuki & Kukai whilst Cheiko sat next to Utau. After ordering what they wanted, all of them introduced themselves and Cheiko started the conversation first.

"So Hoshina-san, will you be making a new album anytime soon?"

"Actually I'm working on one right now."

Megumi giggled, "Cheiko-chan is actually fan of yours Hoshina-san."

"Really?" Utau asked with interest, looking at the black haired girl next to her.

"I like your music, you express it in your way and you have your own style. That's what I like about you."

Utau nodded, Amu had said the same before to her once.

"So Ikuto-kun, do you have any talent in music?" Natsuki asked.

"Actually, I play the violin."

"Oh cool! Cheiko plays one too!"

"Really?"

Cheiko nodded in response but didn't say anything else.

"So Kukai-kun, are you a sports team captain of any time in your school?" Natsuki asked, turning her attention to Kukai.

"Actually I'm captain of the soccer team and basketball team" Kukai proudly told her.

"That's so cool! My two favorite sports!"

Soon the two of them started talking about soccer and when they added basketball to the conversation, Nagi who was next to Kukai joined in as well. Unfortunately, Megumi noticed that Utau and Rima were glaring at Natsuki so when the food came, Megumi pinched Natsuki to get her attention and whispered to her what she saw. Natsuki nodded and left it to Megumi to divert their attention.

"So Yuiki-san right? You like sweets?" Megumi asked.

"Yup! I LOVE THEM!"

Cheiko's eye twitched at her loud volume whereas Natsuki laughed.

"We're gonna get along great then!"

Then Megumi, Natsuki and Yaya started talking about sweets whilst Rima watched silently.

"So Mashiro-san right?" Cheiko asked.

"Yes?"

"What kind of things do you like?"

"I like comedy."

Cheiko looked at her, disbelief clearly showing on her face, "You? Comedy?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked.

"Oh no it's just that you don't seem like the type."

"Not everything is as it seems."

That's when the two girls glared at each other, causing Amu to sweatdrop.

"Uhh girls?"

"You know, I'm Amu's best friend." Rima told her.

"Bullshit, the girls and I are her best friends."

"No my friends and I am"

"No we are"

"No we are"

"NO! WE ARE! YOU WITCH!"

"NO! WE ARE YOU MIDGET!"

"ENOUGH!" Amu shouted, ending the verbal fight between them.

Her friends didn't look at her but they stopped.

"How about we have an Amu Trivia?" Natsuki suggested.

"A what?" the two girls asked in unison.

Megumi smiled, "An Amu Trivia…a great idea Nat-chan!"

"So we're going to be asked questions by Amu-chan and if we get them right, we win?" Tadase asked.

"Right!" Natsuki grinned "Whichever group answers 5 questions about Amu correctly wins! Thus proving who are Amu's best friends!"

Amu sweatdropped, something told her that the contest would just end badly but before she could protest, Rima and Cheiko already agreed.

Cheiko smirked, "May the best friends win."

_Fuck, I'm in deep shit now…_

* * *

**Hime: Done! Please review!**


	25. The Amu Trivia!

**Hime: I do not own anything! Please enjoy!**

* * *

After finishing their meal, Amu started the Amu Trivia.

"Ok, my favorite color?"

"Red!" yelled Rima.

"No! It's-!"

Natsuki grinned, interrupting him, "Sorry Nagi-kun but no take backs!"

"But-!"

"The answer is pink" Cheiko calmly said.

Amu smiled, "Correct!"

"Why isn't it red?" yelled Rima.

"Because it never was Rima-chan. What made you think it was red?" asked Nagi.

"Well…she was always so crazy about red plaid…"

Nagi couldn't help but roll his eyes, "That's only because it matched her uniform Rima!"

Amu sweatdropped and moved on to the next question, "Favorite ice-cream flavor?"

"Chocolate" Ikuto answered instantly.

"Correct!" smiled Amu.

"Next one" Cheiko told her through gritted teeth.

"Ok, who is my favorite mangaka?"

Immediately the Guardian's eyes all looked at Yaya.

'Why is everybody staring at Yaya?"

"Because only you and Amu are crazy about manga and all that anime stuff!" Kukai told her.

Natsuki smirked and answered the question, "Shouoto Aya"

"Correct!"

Rima sent a glare in Yaya's direction, making Yaya feel guilty.

"Ok…what is my favorite type of shoe?"

"Boots?" Utau tried.

"Flats?" asked Yaya.

"Platforms" answered Megumi.

"Correct!"

Megumi beamed whilst Rima groaned; she seriously hoped their luck would turn around soon…

"Okay…what are the names of all my family members?"

"Midori, Tsumugu, Ami, Eriko & Shuu Hinamori."

Almost immediately, everyone turned to stare at Ikuto.

"What?"

"Ikuto…" Amu said slowly, "How did you know all my family member's names?"

"Stalker" Natsuki whispered in Cheiko's ear, making Cheiko snicker.

"You told me before" Ikuto answered impassively.

"No I didn't!"

"Could we just get on with it?" asked Utau, growing impatient.

Amu sighed but asked the next question.

"Ok…my full name?"

"Amuri Sakura Hinamori" Nagi answered instantly.

"How did you know that?" Tadase asked.

"We read her file before she came didn't we?" he reminded him.

Tadase nodded, remembering whilst Amu sweatdropped remembering how they teased her about her fear for scary stories.

Cheiko frowned, now they were tied.

_2 more questions to win…_

"Ok, what is my favorite season?"

"Spring!" yelled Yaya.

"Wrong! It's summer!" yelled Natsuki excitedly.

"Correct!"

Natsuki smirked and Yaya pouted.

"What is my favorite English book of all time?"

Now that stumped the Guardians.

"You actually read?" Kukai asked in disbelief.

Ikuto meawhile was whacking his brain to try and remember that book Amu always had on her desk.

_CRAP! WHAT WAS THE DAMN NAME?_

"The Girl in the Steel Corset by Kady Cross" Megumi answered.

"Which you love to reread every now and again" added Natsuki.

Amu sweatdropped, "How did you know that?"

Cheiko rolled her eyes, "We know practically everything about you Amu plus we know you treasure it because it's always on your bedside table."

Amu smiled and the Iro Hime smiled back.

Rima looked on with a scowl on her face.

"We won, nice game." Natsuki told the Guardians.

"Honestly, I was surprised you managed to actually beat us for the past 3 questions" Cheiko said.

"Nice effort though" complimented Megumi.

The Guardians sighed, not believing that they had been beaten whilst Amu rested her back on her chair, the drama finally over.

_Now I can relax…_

* * *

When Amu returned home, she found it empty and found a note saying that her family had went out to buy some things to fix up a special dinner that night. After taking a shower, Amu went downstairs to find her Sweet Spirit asleep on the kitchen counter, making Amu giggle. She picked up the sleeping Plum and brought her back to her room. She set Plum down one Ran's old bed which included a small, cute little basket with pink bed covers. After tucking her in, Amu took a step back and watched as Plum slept peacefully.

_She looks so cute…_

Suddenly Plum began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, "Amu-chan?"

"Plum"

"What am I sleeping in?"

"Ran's old bed."

Plum nodded, Amu had told her about her Shugo Chara and Plum concluded that the Sweet Spirits & Shugo Chara could be somewhat related considering the similar characteristics but of course that was all a theory.

"I saw some raspberries earlier in the fridge. How about we make a raspberry cordial?"

Amu smiled at the idea, "Sure"

* * *

In the kitchen,

Emptying the frozen raspberries into a pot and adding a little more than a cup of sugar just how she likes it, Amu turned on the stove and sat down in a chair to wait for the mixture to come to a simmering boil together with Plum. But unknown to Amu, she did not notice the person behind her, watching her intently.

Ikuto looked at Amu, he had always thought Amu to be cute but now all he could say was that Amu was a real sight to see. Currently, Amu's long flowing bubblegum pink hair flowed down her back and several strands of time were tied in braids. She wore a pink oversized tee that had a yellow diamond on it, above it were the words 'All About The Rock' and below it were cross bones. Along with the T-shirt, Amu wore a pair of black shorts.

But of course, even he had to admit that Amu was hot now. She looked amazing when she came to the Royal Garden earlier. He breathed in deeply, Amu have indeed changed, but just how much? Or is it just physically?

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

Oh…NOW she notices.

"Just wanted to see you and ask you about that thing" he answered, pointing to Plum.

"You can see her?" she asked surprised.

Ikuto nodded and Amu told him all about Plum and the Sweet Spirits.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto-kun!" Plum greeted him, smiling.

Ikuto nodded.

"I don't see Yoru. Where is he?" Amu asked.

"Outside, playing."

"Amu-chan, can I go outside and play with Yoru-kun?" Plum asked, excited at the thought of making a new friend.

"Sure, go ahead."

When Plum had left the room, the two teens was alarmed by the smell of smoke which started the fire alarm blaring over their heads.

"Fuck" Amu cursed as she ran to where her cordial was and waved her hands in the air, in attempt to disperse the smoke that had quite filled the kitchen.

Coughing, she took the scorched pot and placed it in the sink as Ikuto opened the windows to let the smoke out. Amu breathed a sigh of relief when the fire alarm stopped.

"That was close"

"Sorry, it was my fault for distracting you."

"True but I just thank god that Cheiko isn't here. She'll lecture me all day long if she saw this."

Ikuto nodded and volunteered to help Amu clean up. As Amu scrubbed the pot, Ikuto helped wiped down the tabletops.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you need something?"

"I wanted to see if you were free tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"The Guardians wanted to take out to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Oh, well I guess it's okay."

"But don't bring your friends though."

Amu turned to look at him, confused, "Why?"

"The Doll is still pissed that they lost earlier."

"Oh…ok. Sure I guess" she said turning her attention back to scrubbing the pot.

"I'm done here" Ikuto announced.

"Okay, thanks Ikuto" she turned to bid him goodbye but was surprised to see him already in front of her.

She could do nothing but watch as Ikuto reached a hand up into her hair and stroke it softly.

Amu was alarmed to see that Ikuto's eyes had a look in them that was oh too familiar to her.

"Ikuto?"

Snapping out of it, he took a step back, embarrassed.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he jumped our of the window, leaving Amu in a daze.

_Ikuto...he's in love with me?_

* * *

**Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	26. The Ferris Wheel

**Hime: I do not own anything! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Amu screamed wildly as the car of their roller coaster tottered on the edge of the highest peak of the ride for a few painful seconds before plunging toward the ground and then whipping them back into the air with a quick turn. Now, she couldn't help but laugh at loud as they spun one last time through the maze of metal before coming to an abrupt stop at the bottom. She just loved roller coasters!

"That was awesome" she said as she stumbled down the ramp toward her waiting friends.

Amu was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and A sexy black racerback tank with a hot pink crop tee over it. On it, were leopard printed letters that read 'SEXY'. To match it, she wore a leopard printed pair of platform stilettos and a leopard printed pair of hoop earrings.

Everywhere she went, heads would turn which pissed off Ikuto as he saw a lot of guys looking at her too.

"So where should we go next?"

"Ferris wheel!" answered Yaya, pointing to the Ferris wheel a few feet away.

Her friends agreed and they all set off toward the ride.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but only two people per compartment," the man working the Ferris wheel said.

Immediately the boys smirked.

Kukai grabbed Utau, Ikuto grabbed Amu, Nagi grabbed Rima and Tadase took Yaya's hand in hers.

The girls blushed instantly.

Ikuto smirked when he saw Amu's pink tinted cheeks.

She looked so cute.

* * *

The two entered the compartment and sat across from each other. The door closed and Amu shifted nervously.

She knew know that Ikuto liked her and it was uncomfortable or her to be with him alone like this.

The Ferris Wheel began to move and Amu turned to glance at Ikuto. He looked quite handsome with his midnight blue hair, sun-kissed skin and dark blue eyes.

Ikuto arched an eyebrow when he noticed Amu staring at him, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Amu blushed and looked away, "N-nothing."

Amu closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, her mind drifting back to what happened the night before.

* * *

_"Amu-chan, you mention this Kashino-kun a lot in your stories" Shuu observed._

_Amu blushed, "He's just a friend."_

_Eriko smiled knowingly, "Oh really?"_

_Tsumugu however was close to tears, "NO! AMU-CHAN! YOU CAN'T LIKE GUYS YET!"_

_Amu sighed, her father really can't handle the fact that she was growing up…_

_"Look Kashino is just a friend, nothing more."_

_Midori smiled, "Whatever you say Amu-chan."_

_Amu rolled her eyes, why wouldn't anybody believe her?_

* * *

Ikuto glanced out the window, "We're at the top," he told her, startling Amu from her memories but why weren't they moving?

Ikuto squinted looking at the ground; there were a lot of people gathered around the Ferris Wheel.

"Shit."

"Why aren't we moving?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her, "I think we're stuck," he bluntly told her.

Amu's eyes widened, "What?"

"We're not going to die or anything. Just settle down. They'll fix the problem as soon as possible."

Amu sighed and leaned back into her seat again, giving Ikuto an idea. He stood up and went over to sit next to Amu, causing the compartment to move a little.

"Hey, careful!" Amu said, grabbing the edge of the seat. Ikuto just smirked in response.

"Settle down," Ikuto repeated, "We're not going to fall."

Amu arched an eyebrow at the smirking teen, "Are you coming on to me?" she asked bluntly.

Ikuto felt like choking on his spit right then and there.

"Ikuto, you like me don't you?" she asked him softly.

"No Amu, I don't like you. I love you."

Amu's eyes widened as he leaned forward and kissed her. Ikuto frowned and pulled away, upset that but she didn't show any response. He looked at her face.

"Amu?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Ikuto."

"Do…do you have someone you like already?"

"Well no but-"

"Then why can't you give me a chance?"

"Because I can't. We're too far apart Ikuto."

"I could wait until you graduate."

Amu's eyes widened in shock. Could he really care that much for her? Then her common sense caught up with her, and she shook her head.

"For how long? Ten years? No offense, Ikuto, but you don't strike me as a very patient person."

"I can be when I want to"

"Do you seriously love me that much?"

"Yes"

Amu froze, "Y-you can't be serious…"

"Amu…I'm DEAD serious. I love you."

Amu closed her eyes, recollecting herself, "Please Ikuto, go find a woman your own age."

"What's wrong with the idea of us together?"

"For starters, we're 5 years apart! And you would be considered a pedo dating me because you're 18 which is considered legal age for an adult."

"Is that really the reason?"

"Not just that."

"Then what else?"

"I don't like you the same way Ikuto."

"Are you sure about that?"

She turned to see Ikuto's dark blue eyes and crooked smile. Amu had to admit that there _had_ been moments, now and then … moments when they had understood each other, sharing a laugh inside a teacup, or when his arms had caught her as she fell from some high place. She had seen his flashes of kindness, the loneliness he carried around which made a girl want to lift it. But then she remembered another pair of eyes, a golden hazel. She remembered how she loved watching him temper, with so much passion and fluidity. She remembered how he never failed to smell of chocolate, making Amu smile whenever they were close. She remembered thinking how cute Kashino's blush was whenever she teased him about anything. She remembered how she laughed whenever he told her his adventures with his friends as Team Ichigo. She remembered feeling the warmth in his hands as he gave her a cup of punch at the Valentine's Day dance.

Amu's eyes widened then.

_I'm in love with Kashino?_

Amu blushed furiously at the thought, I like Kashino?

Ikuto watched her, noticing the blush on her face.

"So there is someone."

Amu looked away, avoiding eye contact with the older teen, "I'm sorry"

"It's alright."

But Amu knew he was lying and she hated herself to be the reason for his pain.

The two were suddenly startled when they noticed that the Ferris wheel had started moving again. When their compartment finally reached the bottom, the two excited the Ferris wheel, avoiding each other's eyes. Their group of friends was already waiting for them, calling them over.

"Did you guys enjoy the ride?" Utau asked.

Yaya grinned, "The view was great!"

Amu smiled weakly, "Yeah…"

"So shall we go have out lunch?" Nagi asked.

They all nodded, feeling hungry and with that, they set off.

* * *

Outside of Amu's house, there was limo waiting outside. Natsuki's chauffeur had helped with Amu's luggage and was now waiting inside, ready to drive. Whilist the Iro Hime were seated inside, waiting for Amu bid her friends goodbye.

"I'm really going to miss you guys" Amu confessed.

"Us too" Utau sincerely told her.

"Well, I guess I'll be off-"

"Wait Amu!"

Amu turned to look at Ikuto, "W-well just so you know. Even though you rejected me, I'll still be here for you."

Amu was touched, "Thanks."

Amu smiled at Ikuto one last time before opening the door and stepping inside the limo. They watched as the limo sped off, leaving the Guardians in the dust.

"It's too bad sensei and Sanjo-san couldn't make it huh?" commented Kukai.

Utau nodded.

"But then again, Sanjo-san is having a pretty difficult pregnancy since she's always getting sick" said Nagi.

"How about we all visit her now?" suggested Tadase.

They all nodded and began making their way but Ikuto stopped when he felt someone grab his T-shirt. He turned to see that it was sister.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"I'll be fine."

Utau nodded and walked alongside her older brother and together with her friends,they continued to make their way to her pregnant manager's house.

* * *

**Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	27. She's back!

**Hime: Sorry I was so late! I was really busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kashino was just about to get started on his usual routine in the kitchen when he heard the doors burst open and a cheery voice greet him.

"Kashino!"

Kashino turned to see Amu at the door, smiling at him.

"You're back!"

To Kashino, he felt Amu had been gone for a month rather a weekend.

"So how have you been?"

Kashino looked up to see her sitting on the counter top, her long tanned legs dangling in front of him over the side. Almost immediately, his face heated up.

"Kashino?" she asked, worried.

He looked up to take a better look at her.

Amu was wearing a black racerback tank top and a light pink twofer top featuring sassy leopard print lips, below it were letters in silver sprint spelling out the word, 'L O V E'. To match with it, she wore white and black striped shorts and black pumps. **(Picture on profile)**

He snapped out of it immediately when Amu waved a hand in front his face, "Kashino? Kashino! What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I was, um, distracted. I'm glad you're back."

"Distracted? By what? Is something wrong?" A look of concern overtook Amu's features.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Really?"

"Really Amu."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

Before Kashino could say anything else, the kitchen doors burst open again and followed bya loud voice , calling Kashino, "KASHINO!"

Kashino scowled and looked up to see and oh-too familiar brunette looking at him.

"Amano" he greeted sourly.

Ichigo had her hair down and was wearing a striped and brightly colored tank top with pink shorts and yellow flats. **(Picture on profile)**

Amu thought she looked adorable in her ensemble but Kashino however could care less and before he could ask her what the hell she came for, Ichigo's eyes landed on Amu.

"Amu-chan! You're back!"

Before he could realize what was happening, the two girls were in front of him now, hugging each other and laughing.

"You're back!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yup! But I have to get going, I haven't unpacked my stuff yet. I just dropped off my stuff to my roof and came to see Kashino."

Kashino was surprised, the first thing she wanted to do when she got back was to greet me?

"Really? Then you better get going! Classes are going to start soon!"

"I know. See you later Ichigo, Kashino."

With one last wave, Amu turned and left. Once she was gone, Kashino turned to Ichigo, a frustrated look on his face.

"Why are you here?"

Ichigo frowned, "You promised to help me with my custard remember?"

Kashino groaned, remembering his promise.

"Are you mad that I had interrupted your time with Amu-chan?" she asked, a sly grin crossing her face as she did so.

Kashino's face bloomed scarlet, making Ichigo laugh.

"S-shut up!"

But she couldn't stop, she was laughing too hard to. Soon enough, Ichigo stopped, clutching her sides and grinning wildly.

"Oh man Kashino! You should have seen your face!"

Kashino groaned again, "Just don't t-tell anyone…"

Ichigo nodded, seeing his face troubled but still flaming.

"I promise but are you ever going to tell her?"

"After the Grand Prix. Until it's over, we're still rivals."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied with answer.

"Anyway, there's not much time left, so let's get started with that custard!"

* * *

**Hime: R & R please!**


	28. Theme for the Finals!

**Hime: I do not own anything! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Team Ichigo was once again in a familiar room, it was the room when Henri Lucas had told last year's finals theme, Dream. They were here again this year but not with Team Tennouji but Team Amu.

"Your theme is Beauty. In your piece, you are required to make sugar sculptures, chocolate sculptures, petit gateu and entremets. You would have 10 hours to make all this. The finals will start at 10am tomorrow. Good luck to you all."

With that done, the teams were dismissed and they quickly rushed out of the room to make their plans.

* * *

Team Ichigo changed out of their uniforms and met up in the kitchen 5 minutes later. Ichigo had her sketchbook with her.

"What's with the sketchbook Amano?" asked Kashino.

"For a while now, I've had some sketches to what to make for the finals. It's bits and pieces though."

"An egg?"

"A rainbow…"

"This is a cloud?"

"Images kept appearing in my head whenever I think about beauty and lat year's theme. Each egg is a person walking down their own paths and flying toward their dream, their own beautiful dream of what they want to be. How about it?"

The boys studied each drawing in silence. It was so quiet that it was becoming uncomfortable for Ichigo.

"Is it weird? Is it no good? Well?"

Kashino spoke first, "It's not weird."

"We have many ways to go before trying something like this" stated Andou matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we have to revise it more…" commented Hanabusa.

"But…" they said together in unison. "We want to try making it!"

Ichigo and the Sweets Spirits cheered.

"All right then! It's decided! We can't idle now!" yelled Chocolat, pumped up.

* * *

**With Team Amu**

"Your drawings are brilliant Amu!" complimented Natsuki.

Cheiko nodded, "With that, we would definitely win."

Megumi clapped her hands excitedly, "Oui, Oui!"

Amu grinned.

_I can't wait!_

* * *

**Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	29. Cake Grand Prix!

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own anything! Sorry for being so late! I was REALLY REALLY busy!**

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE CAKE GRAND PRIX!"

The audience in front of the announcer all cheered loudly, waving flags and banners.

"TEAM AMU! DO YOUR BEST!"

"GO GO TEAM ICHIGO!"

Both teams smiled and waved.

"Arigato minna!" yelled Amu & Ichigo.

"You have 6 hours! Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Immediately, the teams ran to their stations and began their work.

An hour and a half later….

"Oh my God! Look at how Satsuki-san is kneading that large piece of sugar!"

Café smiled, "Satsuki, let's finish this at one go!"

"Alright!"

Hanabusa pulls on the sugar, transforming it into a 7-coloured, rainbow coloured helix.

Simply beautiful.

"Hmm…so your Team motif is eggs?"

Kashino looked up to see Cheiko looking over at the tempered chocolate he had just pulled out from the freezer.

"It's cute" Cheiko complimented.

Kashino set down the tray and looked at Cheiko.

"Thank you but shouldn't you be focusing on your duties?"

At that, Cheiko smirked.

"Don't worry, the Iro Hime will still win."

With that, she went back to her corner and continued working, leaving Kashino fuming.

_What arrogance!_

_Does she really have that confidence that she'll win?_

"Woah! Look at that!"

Team Ichigo looked up and immediately their jaws dropped at the marvel before them.

Cheiko, Natsuki, Megumi and Megumi were making life size woman!

They had completed one which looked exactly like Amu. But the figure was wearing a beautiful extravagant pink dress that matched her hair.

Hanabusa couldn't believe it, it had only been an hour and a half since they started and they had already finished a figure like that?

Andou couldn't help but be amazed. The details of the figure were so defined and the dress was really extravagant.

Ichigo then took in the whole scene and realized what they were doing, "A fashion runway."

Kashino shook his head, "Not just any fashion runway but a Paris fashion runway."

"How can you tell?" Andou asked.

That's when Ichigo noticed it.

"Amu-chan is making an Eiffel Tower!"

Kashino deadpanned immediately.

_We're going to lose…_

Andou couldn't believe it.

Amu was making the Eiffel Tower a lot faster than Kashino did!

Ichigo felt depressed too.

_My idea is so childish! Amu-chan's one is so great and mature! And I'm her sempai! I can't believe this!_

Andou and Hanabusa noticed the melancholic aura and immediately tried to cheer them up.

"Come on you guys! We can't give up now! We won't lose till we try!" said Hanabusa.

"He's right! We can't give up! So keep your heads up high and carry on!" cheered on Andou.

Kashino and Ichigo looked at each other for a moment and smiled, "Okay!"

"Gambate!"

* * *

Hours later, the competition came to an end.

Both teams managed to finish their masterpieces on time. Amu's team did a fantastic job with the Paris runaway and making life size dolls of them wearing the dresses. Ichigo's piece was like a fairy tail but just as enchanting as Amu's.

Even Amu couldn't help but be awed by it; it struck a chord in her heart because the piece reminded of her Shugo Chara especially when Ichigo explained her piece.

"At one time, I saw the birth of a little girl's dream. At another time when a friend went forward towards his dream. From the egg of our dreams, our pâtissières's egg; we walk down our separate paths, I wanted to depict large flapping wings, flying toward their dream, their own beautiful dream of what they want to be. This is Team Ichigo's creation, Rainbow Road!"

The concept is really similar to Shugo Chara…"

Amu wiped a tear from her eye at the thought.

"Thank you for your explanation. Now Hinamori Amu!"

A large applause followed as Amu walked to her place.

"As I thought of the theme beauty, I thought of Paris. The most beautiful city in the entire world. Paris is famous for its scenery, fashion and love. Which is what we showed here. The girls and I want to grow up together, living our lives together to the fullest at our best and become beautiful together."

An applause followed and Amu bowed and went back to join the girls.

"All right, the scores have been decided."

Everyone held their breath. Team Amu joined hands and Team Ichigo held their hands together in a prayer.

"The points have been added and here are the results. Team Ichigo; 441 points! Team Amu; 441 points! IT'S A TIE!"

"HUH?"

Was the response from the crowd and the competitors.

"A TIE?"

What's going to happen now?

* * *

**Hime: R & R please! Again, sorry for being so late!**


	30. PARIS!

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own anything! **

* * *

"A tie? You can't be serious!" yelled Cheiko, enraged by the whole ordeal.

The announcer shook his head, "It is true. We have triple checked the score. It's a draw."

Cheiko clicked her tongue and seethed in anger. Amu, on the other hand, was smiling.

"It's a nice surprise actually."

"It is?" asked Ichigo and Kashino in sync.

Amu nodded, "Yeah, your design was really cute. For a moment I thought that the judges might like yours better cause ours was pretty mature."

"That's-"

"Are you kidding me Amu?"

"What? Their cake was really cute and they had a good idea."

"But-!"

Amu turned to look at Cheiko, "Oh come on Cheiko, stop being melodramatic! We didn't lose! We just had a draw."

Megumi nodded, "She's right."

Natsuki used her hand and slammed it down on Cheiko's head, making it look like she's bowing, "Now come on, apologize for being rude."

Cheiko gritted her teeth, "Sorry for being cocky…"

Natsuki grinned and removed her hand, "See? Wasn't that easy?"

Cheiko just glared at her in response.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, "Well to be honest, I kind of admired your confidence."

"Really?" Cheiko asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well yeah because it made me realize how much confidant you are in yourself and your team. I've always wished I could be as confident as that."

Cheiko stared at her sempai in amazement until Kashino ruined the good mood.

"Amano, you seriously want to be as cocky as this arrogant girl?" he asked, jerking a thumb in Cheiko's direction.

Cheiko turned and sent a glare at Kashino's way but he ignored it, annoying Cheiko even more but before she could yell at him, she was interrupted.

"We have an announcement!"

The two teams turned to face the 4 judges.

"Since it is a draw, I think it is only fair if we send both themes to represent Japan right?"

The two teams stared at the judges in disbelief. Andou blinked his eyes several times before finally speaking.

"Are you serious?"

The judges nodded, smiling.

"Is that really okay?" Megumi asked.

Henri-sensei nodded, "Two teams would be representing the France branch so I don't see why we can't do the same."

With that, Amu and Ichigo went hysterical.

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!"

* * *

A few days later, Team Amu and Team Ichigo arrived at the airport, ready to leave Japan. As soon as they met however, Ichigo couldn't help but flush.

Despite wearing casual; Team Amu looked amazing.

Amu especially.

Amu was wearing drainpipe jeans; accentuating her long legs and a light pink long printed shirt, ending just a few inches past her slim waist and on the front of the shirt, was a picture of the Eiffel Tower. Around her neck, she wore a heart pendant made up of faux pearls and to go with it, she wore a clamped cluff on her left wrist; also made of faux pearls. On her feet, she wore light pumps, matching her shirt. **(Pictures on profile)**

Megumi looked sweet.

Megumi wore a white top with ruffles at the front and puffy sleeves; over it, she wore a light blue denim jumpsuit, lined with lace. On her head, she wore a white sunhat and on her feet, brown strappy pumps. Her powder blue floated around her face and shoulders like a halo. **(Pictures on profile)**

Natsuki looked awesome.

The long-sleeved blouse she wore was red on the front side with pointed bottom margin placed on one side and cuffs of long fitted sleeves. The back side, the neck's hem and entire sleeves, plus shoulders were in yellow cotton. On the front, it read; "Japan Sports Star" in white bold letters. **(Pictures on profile)**

She wore a pair of denim three-quarter jeans and a pair of red and white Adidas shoes on her feet.

But what was the most amazing about her was that she had extensions done!

Her long red hair now fell just past her breasts. Not only that, she curled her hair! She tied it all at up the left side of her head with a yellow hair band.

When asked, she replied, "Nee-chan kept encouraging me about it ever since we started talking again and yesterday, she couldn't stop crying, saying she will miss me so to make her happy, I went to the salon. No big deal."

Cheiko just shook her head at that but couldn't help but smile a bit. She just knew curls would look great on her friend.

Cheiko looked fantastic too though.

Cheiko wore a narrowed neckline and lattice shoulder sleeve is greatly complemented with the cut-out back. Thereon, it polishes with ruched fitting bodice and seamless hemline. She paired the top with a pair of dark jean shorts. Around her neck, she wore a thick black fabric collar with a vintage gold look graduating chain detail attached and adorning her feet, were a pair of black and gold sandals. On her left wrist, she wore a simple black leather watch with gold detail and on her ears; she wore black and white diamante triangle stud earrings with wrapped edges. **(Pictures on profile)**

Ichigo felt plain in comparison.

Can't blame her though.

"Are we all ready?" asked Henri.

"Hai!" exclaimed the girls.

Team Amu couldn't help but beam.

_WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!_

* * *

**Hime: R & R please!**


	31. BABYSITTER!

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had these major exams called 'O' Levels which I had to study for and devote all my time to because my past prelims, I REALLY haven't been doing well. But now, my Os are over so I'm free! I might be posting more often/post more stories to avoid thinking about my Os. They're really important and if I don't do well…well…let's just say my mum would personally dig my grave for me…**

**So yeah….my results would come out in January and I pray that things would come out alright.**

**So let's just get on with the story yeah? :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

When they arrived, Team Ichigo was picked up the landlord of the apartment they were renting to stay at during the Grand Prix. After they had left, Team Amu waited to be picked up themselves.

"Thanks again Meg. It was pretty cool of you to ask your parents to let us stay at your summer house by ourselves during the Grand Prix" Amu told her friend.

"I can't wait to have the house all to ourselves!" exclaimed an excited Natsuki.

Cheiko snorted, "We won't be totally alone, there are still the butlers & maids and the other household staff."

Megumi nodded, "The house is rather big so we do have a large household staff."

"Still, it's gonna be really fun" grinned Amu.

Natsuki nodded her head excitedly, agreeing with her pink-haired friend.

At that moment, a long, sleek, white limousine pulled up in front of them. The girls got up from the bench and stretched and walked over to the limosine. However, they stopped in mid-step when they say the passenger door open. A guy dressed in black converse, grays slacks, a black singlet and a black and white unbuttoned shirt stepped out. He was a VERY familiar face to Cheiko & Megumi.

"NAMIZAKE KYO?!"

Kyo gave them a devilish smile, "Ladies"

Amu and Natsuki raised an eyebrow, they had to admit the older guy in front of them was extremely hot but there was something about him that screamed off-limits.

"What are you doing here?" Cheiko asked, irritated.

"Well I'm your babysitter."

"BABYSITTER?!" screamed an appalled Amu & Natsuki.

"Yup" he answered before turning to look at Megumi.

Megumi locked eyes with a second before looking away, embarrassed.

Kyo sighed, he really wished Megumi wasn't so shy.

Amu noticed this and asked, "So how do you know Megumi?"

Kyo smirked, "I'm her fiancée"

Natsuki's eyes almost bugged out of her sockets, "Fiancee?!"

Kyo nodded and Natsuki's jaw dropped.

Cheiko however was not impressed, "Can we go now?"

* * *

Once they had reached the house, Amu gasped at the sight of the house. It was huge!

"Megumi! Your house looks awesome!" exclaimed Natsuki.

Cheiko snorted, "I have a nicer one in Nice."

Amu couldn't believe it.

_Just how rich were they?_

Suddenly, the girls heard a voice speaking in Japanese, "Amu? Is that you?"

Amu turned to her right and couldn't believe her eyes.

The girl before her had long curly platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a short-skirted but long-sleeved blue dress that contrasted with the color of her eyes nicely.

"Oh my God! Lulu de Morcef! Is that you?!"

Lulu smiled, "Amu!"

The girls ran over to each and hugged, laughing.

Cheiko groaned, "Perfect…just perfect…"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, please forgive me if it is not up to my usual standard, I haven't written in a while so…yeah.**

**Bye bye now! :)**


	32. My fiancee

**Hi guys! I'm super duper sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had been busy with prom, my birthday and my crazy family.**

**Seriously, it's been hectic!**

**Plus the fact that my brother has yet to give me my new monitor…**

**I need a new one cuz my old one is spoilt.**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

Megumi awoke to find her fiancée in bed with her, smiling.

"Morning sunshine"

Megumi blushed instantly. Suddenly, Kyo pulled Megumi into an embrace. He held her close to him with his strong arms, hugging her tightly and protectively as if she was the world to him; so fragile and so precious, he would do anything to keep it that way.

Megumi couldn't say she hated it. She knew how much Kyo cared for her and truthfully, she felt the same but she was too shy to be open about her feelings.

"You're killing me Hime"

He began stroking Megumi's powder blue hair with his fingers. Megumi didn't dislike it so she made no move to stop him. Instead, she looked up at him to see what she had to say.

"Will you ever tell me how you really feel about me Hime? You push me away, telling me you're embarrassed but Megumi, what do you expect me to do? You know how I feel yet you never told me anything. Megumi, it's cruel."

He looked at her, to see a guilty look in his fiancée's eyes. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to continue but suddenly felt Megumi pull him to her level and her lips pressed against his. The kiss was hard, fierce and breathless. Megumi poured everything she felt into the kiss; her uncertainty, her anger at her shyness & lack of courage and her guilt for making Kyo felt the way he did. She wanted to prove her point.

Finally overcoming the shock, Kyo began to kiss back and soon enough, his tongue began to slide itself into his fiancée's mouth, sending chills down her spine. She moaned contently, urging the blonde to continue. Kyo then let his hands run up Megumi's silk top, feeling her body with his hands. Megumi moaned some more causing Kyo to smile underneath the kiss.

He was in heaven, he finally had his angel.

* * *

When Kyo and Megumi finally left the room to eat their breakfast, they came face to face with the rest of Team Amu, who looked ready to leave.

Natsuki wore her hair tied in low pigtails, locks of her dark red hair flowing comfort falling over her shoulders, tumbling down each side of her chest and framing her neck. She wore a red & white stiped V-neck T-shirt and stone washed jean shorts. On her feet, she wore red & white converse sneakers. She was carrying her Converse shoulder bag too where Megumi suspected inside was Natsuki's camera. She knew Natsuki loved taking scenery pictures and France was famous for it's historical but beautiful buildings.

Amu wore her hair down but several strands of her were tied in French braids. She wore a pink cake layer pleated blouse and a dark blue jean skirt. On her feet, she wore pink sandals.

Cheiko wore a long black sleeveless glitter detailed black blouse and long black drainpipe jeans. She wore black pumps to match. Her hair was worn down straight. She carried a pretty black handbag over her shoulder.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Megumi

"Out" they answered in unison.

"Together or-?"

"Separately" they answered again.

"I'm going to take pictures" said Natsuki.

"Going to visit the friends I have here in Paris" said Cheiko.

"I'm going Lulu's house" said Amu.

"Oh…"

Amu frowned, "Aren't you spending the day with Kyo?"

Kyo smirked, "Sounds like a good idea. Hime, what do you think?"

Megumi turned to her fiancée and smiled, "Sounds wonderful"

* * *

**Sorry that it was short! :(**

**Promise to try and make the chapter longer next time!**


	33. Paris Morning

Kashino sighed, it's been only yesterday when he last saw Amu and he was already missing her! It just felt so weird to tamper without Amu. He never felt more lonely.

Part of him was glad that Team Amu and Team Ichigo ended in a tie because he was able to go further with his team but the other part of him hated the fact that he was still an opponent of Amu's. He really wanted to tell her how he really felt about her.

Suddenly, Kashino's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" he answered in a bored tone.

"You sound tired...I hope I didn't wake you."

Almost immediately, Kashino became alert when he recognized the voice, "Amu!"

"Yup, how are you Kashino?"

"Good" he answered smiling. "And you?"

"Fine. I'm actually waiting for my friend to finish her morning shower but she's taking a long time so I got bored thus I called you. I didn't disturb you or anything did I?"

"No, no. Not at all!" Kashino assured her.

"Ok then...so how was the first night with your team? Did any of them snore?" she asked, giggling.

"Andou and Hanabusa doesn't snore thank God but I don't know about Amano though, she has her own room."

"Ah, so what were you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"And the others?"

"Still sleeping of the jet leg."

"Ah...oh! Lulu's done. I've gotto go. Bye Kashino, tell the others I said hi."

"Will do. Bye Amu."

"Bye Kashino, see you."

Kashino hung up then, smiling to himself. Amu's call really made his day.

* * *

That call to Kashino really made her day. It was only yesterday when she last saw him yet she already missed him.

"Who were you talking to? A guy?" asked Lulu as she put on her clothes behind her screen.

"What makes you say it's a guy?"

"Because Kashino sounds like a guy's name? So who is he? A crush?"

"Yeah but I just don't know! He's also my opponent in the Grand Prix! What should I do?"

"Just ask him out after the Grand Prix! There's no harm in that!"

"But-"

"What? Is he many years older than you?"

"He's only a year older"

"Is he a delinquent?"

"No"

"Is he engaged?"

"No"

"Is he suspected to be gay?"

"NO!"

At that, Lulu came out. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. She also wore her hair in a towel to let it dry. The blonde girl smirked at her friend, seeing the angry look on her face.

"If that's the case then, what's the matter?"

"I'm afraid of being rejected."

Lulu rolled her eyes, "What idiot in the right mind would reject a hot girl like you Amu?"

Amu frowned, "But..."

Lulu sighed and headed over to her wall mirror, "Besides if he does, you could always go to Ikuto. He lives here in the house too"

"IKUTO?! IKUTO LIVES HERE WITH YOU?!" was the pinkette's loud, shocked reply.

Lulu rolled her eyes at Amu's reaction, "Don't be so melodramatic. I found Ikuto sleeping in an alley and because he looked so pathetic, I decided to help his sorry ass."

"Doesn't he have school?"

"He had already graduated. He decided to try and find his dad."

"He had already graduated? Isn't he supposed to have another year left?" Amu asked, confused.

"He skipped a year. Didn't you know?"

Amu shook her head, surprised by the news, "So wait, Ikuto, a dangerously hot guy who's just your type and just so happens to know and speak fluently in French lives here in your house but you have made no move on him whatsoever?"

Lulu blushed a bit and mumbled something under her breath. Amu didn't catch it so she made Lulu repeat it but Amu still didn't comprehend it but before she could ask, Lulu exploded.

"I'M DATING TADASE OKAY?!"

Amu gasped in disbelief, "OMG, seriously?!"

Lulu nodded and Amu ran over to hug her, "Oh my gosh! How could you not tell me this?!"

"It was supposed to be a secret. It started when I came back for that summer visit. We've been secretly dating for months now" Lulu finished with an embarrassed look on her face.

"You have a whole lot of stuff to tell me then Lulu!" Amu scolded her in mock anger.

Lulu laughed, "Let's do it while we paint our nails! But in return, you have to tell me all about this Kashino guy of yours!"

Amu beamed, "Of course!"

With that, the two girls hurried to the bed to have their girl time.

* * *

Cheiko was angry. No wait, scratch that. She was downright PISSED! Apparently, all her friends were busy; some were sleeping in after some wild party they went to last night, others off to some beach party while the rest, had other plans.

Cheiko gritted her teeth, now what was she going to do?

She was so angry that Cheiko didn't even notice the lamp post in front of her thus, she walked right into it. Cheiko scowled and rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

"Hey, you alright?"

The pale-skinned girl looked up at the familiar voice speaking to her but could only look on in disbelief when she recognized him, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

* * *

Natsuki held her camera in her hands, running around taking pictures of anything and everything. Her wild, curly red hair flying out behind her until she bumped into someone, making the rich heiress fall backward and right on her ass.

"Ow..." she muttered as she rubbed her sore ass.

Before she knew it, a hand was right in front of her, offering to help her up. "Are you okay, miss?"

Natsuki was thankful that the guy spoke in English. She never really liked speaking in French because she didn't sound fluent in the language in her mind even though others assured her otherwise.

She took his hand and he helped her up. She started to smooth out her clothes as she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." After she was done, she looked up and gasped when she recognized the man who helped her.

"KATSUO FUMIO?!"


	34. Bikini!

Ikuto's head tilted to the side as he studied the girl, "You're one of Amu's friends right?"

Chieko nodded, "What are you doing here in Japan?"

"I just finished high school a few months ago. I moved here for sentimental reasons, I'm staying at a friend's place till I get enough money to buy my own place."

"You work?"

"Yeah, I'm working at his violin shop. I help teach little kids how to play and stuff."

The image of Ikuto teaching children appeared in Cheioko's mind, the image was so amusing that it made Cheiko snicker.

"And what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just, I find it hard to imagine you to be patient. Music teachers have to patient, especially with kids."

"Yeah well, it's not really patience I have, it's more like tolerance."

Cheiko couldn't help it, she giggled causing Ikuto to smile a bit.

She has a nice laugh, she should do that more often

"So how often do you work?"

"Weekends usually, in the morning till noon. When vacation comes up, I'll work full time."

Cheiko nodded, "So are you going to university?"

"I am. I'm on scholarship, I'm studying a music course at the Paris Institute of Fine Arts."

"Oh…"

_The same school as Katsuo…_

* * *

Speaking of Katsuo…

"Well, well what a surprise Natsuki-san."

Natsuki blushed, his gaze made her feel warm…REALLY warm.

"So what are you doing here in Paris? Don't you have school?"

"I do but I'm here for a competition."

Katsuo raised an elegant eyebrow at this, "A competition you say?"

"Yeah! The Cake Grand Prix! You should definitely come and support us!"

Katsuo laughed a boyish laugh that made Natsuki blush profusely since she realized she sounded very child-like.

"I'd love to but I don't think Cheiko would like that."

"Why? Why does she hate you so much anyway?"

"She hates me for leaving her"

* * *

"Cake Grand Prix?" Ikuto repeated.

"Yeah that's why I'm here and the girls too of course."

"Amu's here too?"

"Yes but she's at a friend's house right now" Cheiko answered, a little peeved as she remembered their reunion.

Ikuto frowned, "Amu has a friend here in Paris?"

"Yeah, she actually lives next door to us; I think her name was Lulu?"

Ikuto blinked once then twice and then another time as he processed the information.

"Lulu…as in…Lulu de Morcef?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

Ikuto smirked then, "Actually, I do."

* * *

"So you're telling me that when you were 16, you went to an Arts school in New York to pursue photography as a career even though your parents and Cheiko were against it?"

"Yeah, they wanted me to take over the family business but I did't really think I had what it takes to be the boss; Cheiko is more likely to. Luckily, my aunt from my Mom's side was supportive so she took me in and helped me. She's more like a second mother to me really."

"So in other words, Cheiko hates you for leaving her?"

"Pretty much. It was my fault anyway. I promised her when I was young that I would always be there for her and I broke that promise."

"Oh…so that's why when it came to promises Cheiko always took them so seriously…" Natsuki thought aloud.

Katsuo showed a guilty expression then, "I see"

Natsuki frowned, she didn't like seeing him so sad…

Then, she got an idea, "Let's get some ice cream!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, it was blazing hot so Lulu and Amu decided to make use of the weather and sun bathe at the pool.

Amu borrowed a swimsuit of Lulu's which fit her nicely. Amu wore this X marks the spot super-cute red two-piece bikini with underwire, tie-back top and matching draw-string boy shorts.

Lulu on the other hand, wore this purple bandeau bikini where the top tied behind the neck and back.

After putting on sunscreen and taking several pictures with their phones to share on Facebook & Instagram, the two girls laid down on the lawn chairs and put on their shades; ready to relax under the sun but their relaxation didn't even last for a minute as husky voice in front of them spoke, disturbing them.

"Hmm…wearing such things around a man like me is very dangerous ladies."

The girls jerked awake immediately, after removing their shades, they saw a familiar face smirk back at them.

"IKUTO!" cried the girls in unison.

Ikuto smirked and licked his lips at the sight of Amu in a bikini, "My, have you grown Amu…"

Amu flushed, "I thought you would put a rest to the teasing!"

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I told you I liked someone!"

Ikuto's smirk grew even wider then, "True but after some thinking, I decided why should I give up so easily?"

Amu's jaw dropped.

_Oh fuck…_

Ikuto stepped closer and leaned forward so that his face was directly in front of Amu's.

"I am going to fight for you Amu and I am going to win."

Ikuto gave Amu a chaste kiss on the lips as soon as he said that causing Lulu to gasp and Amu's face to turn as red as a tomato.

"And Lulu?"

"Uhh yeah?" Lulu asked, a little disturbed.

"Should I inform Tadase that you seem to have no problems at all wearing such little clothing around me?"

Lulu gasped, "It's my house asshole!"

"Alright fine, how about that time you entered my shower?"

"THAT WAS A BLOODY ACCIDENT!" yelled Lulu, red-faced; clearly remembering the event in her mind.

"Sure it was…" Ikuto smirked, man he really missed this!

Satisfied with Lulu's angry expression, Ikuto turned and made his way back to the house, "I'm going to raid the fridge!"

As soon as the tall man entered the house, he smirked when his ears picked up the aggravated screams of the teenage girls behind him.

_It's good to be me_

* * *

**Note: The bikini's pictures are on my profile if you'd like to see them.**


	35. Reunion

After the verbal attack from Eli, Ichigo wanted to cry, but then _they_ finally came.

When the Iro Hime walked in, everyone literally stopped talking and stared at them. Ichigo was the first to snap out of it and ran toward them, sadness forgotten.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu turned and waved, "Hi sempai!"

Following Ichigo's lead, her teammates followed. However, unknown to them; Team Ricardo tagged along, curious about the teenage beauties.

"How was Paris the past few days for you guys?" Natsuki asked.

"It was good, we got to see a lot of things" answered Andou.

"What about you?" asked Kashino, directing the question to Amu.

"Hmm…eventful" Amu answered, thinking about how Ikuto always came over just to annoy her like back in the good old days sometimes even asking her out but luckily she had her friends who always argued they had to hang out.

_Thank God for friends…_

"Eventful how?" asked Kashino, curious.

Natsuki snickered and was about to answer but Amu tugged a lock of her hair from behind to shut her up making Megumi giggle and Cheiko to smirk. Kashino frowned and was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"Aha!"

Everyone turned to see Eli, the pink haired girl from team Ricardo smirking in victory. She looked at Amu and said, "I've got your file and your teammate's ones too."

Cheiko raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really?"

"Yes Cheiko-san. You became the sole heir of the Gothic Butterfly after your brother had given up his inheritance in order to pursue a career in photography. Once you have gained control of the company, you plan to set up cafes of your own under your company's name as well. You hope on making your empire go global. Your specialties in sweets include; coffee confections. Your special ability you can easily tell what ingredients were used in any cake you eat and how they were made. .

Cheiko gaped at her in shock.

Eli continued, "Miss Megumi"

Megumi shifted in discomfort but looked up, "Yamanaka Megumi. You are the sole heir of Lovely Nature, a company where you govern several fruit farms, botanical gardens and other such things. You plan to set up patisseries under your company's name so that your nature-inspired confections would be shared with everyone around the world as your company is already global. You are also engaged to Kyo Namizake who is two years your senior and the heir of a very prestigious company which is all about environmentally-friendly electronics like power-saving light bulbs, diesel engine cars and so on. Your specialties in sweets include; fruits and nuts confections. Your special ability is you can recreate any cake as long as you've tasted it before."

"ME NEXT!" yelled Natsuki before Megumi could comment.

Eli smirked, "You are Koshiro Natsuki. Sister of Koshiro Miya-san and second heiress to the Koshiro Company where you deal with confections. You had lived in Southern California to accompany your drying aunt till her last days. Your specialty is caramel confections. Your special ability is when you taste something, you can never forget it. You also have a current infatuation with Cheiko-san's older brother, Katsuo."

"SHE WHAT?!" yelled Cheiko.

Natsuki sweatdropped.

_Oh fuck_

Amu too, wanted to get out of there.

"Finally, Hinamori Amu. She was worshiped at her elementary school as Miss Cool & Spicy. Some feared her as there were rumors that Amu-san was violent and was very manipulative with her teachers. She, much to the surprise of her schoolmates joined the Guardians, a student council not long after she transferred. She was getting bad grades until June of her 5th Grade year where she reunited with her cousin Shuu who began training her on the art of confectioneries. During that time, she also began getting straight As in everything. By the time she had graduated, she had already mastered the art of sweets and was even the valedictorian. She can practically do everything however in Henri Lucas's review of her, he has stated that Amu-san was at her best when it came to chocolate candy art and designing confections."

Everyone turned and stared at Amu.

All Amu could think was, "Fuck my life"

_Why does she have the most information about me anyway?!_

"I actually have a picture of her in her elementary days."

Immediately then, everybody lunged for the laptop.

"Wow…you look pretty badass Amu."

"Kind of intimidating…"

"Who knew huh?"

Amu shook her head, "I was going through a phase and that's it."

Her friends looked like they wanted to know more but Amu was glaring at Eli.

"I don't want any of your info becoming local news around here or you can sure as hell regret it, you got it?"

Eli nodded and Amu stomped off, obviously annoyed.

* * *

"The obstacle course is stupid" commented Cheiko.

"They just want us to have fun" shrugged Natsuki.

"Anyway, Amu-chan is second to draw lots" said Megumi.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned and Natsuki recognized the person immediately.

"MIYA NEE-SAN?!"

Miya squealed, ran over and hugged her sister.

"NAT-CHAN! MY ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER! I'M SO GLAD I'M HERE!"

"How are you even here?"

"Daddy's connections" the older sister answered simply.

Natsuki groaned, was she ever going to get away from her sister?

* * *

Later on, Kyo picked up the girls in his limousine.

"Well ladies? What's the first round gonna be?"

"Food wagon" answered his fiancée.

"So what are you guys planning to make then?" Kyo asked curious.

"Cookies?" suggested Amu.

"Cupcakes?" asked Natsuki.

Cheiko frowned, "What about brownies?"

"Maybe cotton candy?" Megumi asked.

The girls looked at each other, they had no idea.

"How about all together?"

The girls all looked at him in confusion, "Eh?"

"Is there a rule saying you can't have a diversity?" Kyo asked, smirking.

The girls looked at each other and smirked as well, "Nope!"

* * *

Later that night, Amu broke the bad news.

"Ok so looks like we can't do all of them like Kyo suggested; only cupacakes because apparently, the other teams had already confirmed before us that they'll be doing those."

The girls frowned, the idea seemed good at the time.

Kyo tried to cheer them up, "Hey, at least you can do something!"

Megumi smiled, "That's true."

"We can do all kinds of things with cupcakes" Natsuki added.

"Now the question is, what are we gonna wear?" Cheiko asked.

"I suggest sexy French maid outfits" suggested a husky voice from the door.

The girls turned to see Ikuto there. Amu screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE?!"

"Cuz Kyo likes me and he gave me a key."

Amu's eyes widened and turned to look at Kyo, "Do you know how dangerous that is? Ikuto could easily come to my room and rape me!"

Her friends began to laugh while Ikuto put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Now Amu, I can't believe you think of me in such a manner."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what should we-?"

"I agree with Ikuto on the outfits" Kyo nodded.

Cheiko frowned, "Are you sure you want Megumi to serve, wearing a sexy maid outfit?"

Kyo immediately changed his mind, "Forget it."

"Traitor" Ikuto scowled.

Amu smirked.

"Anyway…outfits?" Megumi tried again.

"I vote lolitas" Cheiko suggested.

"I'm up for it." Natsuki voiced out.

"Same here" said Amu and Megumi in unison.

"No short skirt Megumi" warned Kyo, causing his fiancée to blush.

"How about erotic lolitas?" suggested Ikuto.

Amu groaned, what did she do to deserve this?


	36. Food Wagon Time!

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's hard to juggle life when you're studying a diploma like me! Anyways, thank God for holidays ne?**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Pattisiere!**

* * *

"Prettenu-Change! Deco-deco-decoration!"

When the Sweet Spirits' magic sparkles finally died down, Cheiko smirked at the end product. The newly decorated stall was bursting with a variety of colours. Their sign read, "Lovely Cupcakes!" and at both ends of the huge sign had a painting of one their cupcakes each. It was definitely sure to attract attention. Whilst her teammates gushed over how cute it was now, Cheiko turned her attention to her surroundings.

The German team, their opponents were making Schneeballs, Team Francois were making crepes, The Spanish team were frying up churos, The Portuguese team were making egg tarts, Team Koshiro was making salad de fruits, Team Ricardo was making doughnuts and finally, Team Ichigo was setting up their gelato stall.

_Dang…they smell good…_

"Cheiko-chan!"

Cheiko looked up to see her Sweet Spirit, Grape looking down at her, "We are ready to dress you guys up now!"

Cheiko nodded and went over to stand by her friends.

"Prettenu-Change! Make Up!"

* * *

"Ichigo-chan, you look adorable" Satsuki tells his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. Ichigo blushed and mumbled a thank you whilst Kashino rolled his eyes at the couple's sappiness. Andou saw this and smirked.

"Come now Makato-kun, you and Amu-chan will probably do stuff like that pretty soon too you know" Andoue teases him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kashino's face flamed and turned to glare at his friend only to realize that his teammate wasn't making eye contact.

"Our kouhai looks amazing. Don't cha think?"

Andou's words caught Satsuki's and Ichigo's attention and so they too, along with Kashino turned to look at their kouhai's stall only to drop their jaws in astonishment.

All of them were wearing similar uniforms. But each team member wore theirs in a different respective colour.

The uniform included; a white, short-sleeved knee-length, empire skirts dress with a coloured apron tied with a huge ribbon bow at the back. They could see that the square aprons were accentuated white vertical pleats giving off a more girlish feel to the look. On their ear, they each wore jewelled, coloured earstuds. Around the neck, they wore a coloured checkered bow. On top their heads; they wore a white pleated coloured maid cap. On their feet, they wore thigh high white socks and coloured knee high, high-heel platform boots with scalloped shoots' top with heart shaped decorations.

Instead of the usual black, Cheiko opted for her outfit to have royal purple accents. Instead of the usual, hair let down; Cheiko wore her long black hair crown braided and winded down into a beautiful single side swept braid.

Natsuki's coloured accents were a crimson velvet red that reminded Team Ichigo of the colour of wine. She wore her light red, curly hair into a ponytail. One lock of hair at one side is brushed back behind at the ear while at the other side; another lock of hair falls around at the ear. A simple look.

Amu's coloured accents were a dark shade of pink, rocker pink you could say. Amu wore her long, light pink, straight hair into low pigtails tied with dark pink ribbons. She looked adorable.

Lastly, Megumi had her coloured accents in a powder-blue shade to match her hair, since Megumi's hair was short, she couldn't tie her hair like her teammates did with theirs but she was fine with that, she liked things simple. However, unlike her peers; Megumi was wearing light make-up since she was the one dealing with customers.

Satsuki then said something, finally breaking his teammates out of their reverie.

"Shall we go wish them luck?" he suggested, taking Ichigo's hand in his.

Cheiko was broken out of her train of thought when she heard footsteps of a group coming toward her, she turned to see that it was Team Ichigo.

Amu noticed them too and blushed when she saw Kashino.

He looks cute in his pink suit…

"You girls look great" Andou complimented.

Megumi and Natsuki smiled and thanked them.

"Ichigo-sempai, you look adorable" said Cheiko. She personally felt it was only right to compliment something since the team did took the effort to walk over and praise them.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, "Only Ichigo-chan? What about me and the guys?"

Cheiko resisted the urge to tell him bluntly that she thought the dark pink was a little gaudy for her but instead she carefully thought of what to say next that would be truthful. She hated dishonesty.

"I'm just glad you didn't wear light pink suits."

Immediately, her team members covered their mouths to muffle their laughing at the mental image of the guys wearing light pink.

Kashino deadpanned and decided to take a jab at the raven-haired heiress as payback, "So not the usual black today? Aren't you goth?"

Cheiko raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde before speaking, "You seriously think I should be wearing my usual black style when I'm selling cupcakes?"

"True, I'm sure you wouldn't want the customers getting intimidated with your scowl and goth look."

Cheiko opened her mouth to say something but Megumi grabbed her arm to stop her, "Enough Cheiko-chan, we need to prepare."

"Hn"

The two teams wished each other luck and departed for the battle that was to come next.

* * *

It was no surprise that Team Francois and Team Amu were leading in sales however Team Ichigo was in a major crisis.

"UGH!" exclaimed an exasperated Ichigo. She looked half ready to pull out her pigtails any second now.

Andou sighed, "It's too cold to buy gelato…"

"We're fucked" Kashino cussed as he banged his head on the counter.

"Hn, that's what happens when you don't think through things" a familiar voice said causing Team Ichigo to look up and see that it was Eli, smirking triumphantly.

Next to her, was Ricardo.

"What do you want?" hissed Satsuki.

"Just came by to remind Ichigo-chan and you of the bet."

Satsuki seethed as Ricardo kissed Ichigo's hand goodbye and winked at her embarrassed face before finally leaving with Eli.

Andou frowned, "I still don't know why you agreed to the bet in the first place Satsuki."

"My pride as a boyfriend was threatened" was the excuse he gave in return.

Kashino shook his head.

Once they found out that Team Ricardo were their opponents for the bandwagon, Ricardo declared he was smitten with Ichigo and wanted to go on a date with her causing Satsuki to tell him off. However, the blue-haired teen did not back down. Nope, he went and challenged Satsuki saying that if he won the round, he'll have Ichigo for the day and make her fall for him but no Satsuki wasn't having any of that. He accepted the challenge and swore he'll win; he would rather die than have his girlfriend taken from him.

Suddenly, the lunch bell sounded and Ichigo immediately began to panic.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVEN'T EVEN SOLD A THING!"

Satsuki and Andou tried to calm down their brunette teammate whilist Kashino was trying to think of what to do.

DAMN IT!

"Kashino?"

Kashino looked up to see Amu's face inches away from his.

"Are you alright?"

Startled by how close she was, Kashino had actually fallen of his chair. He cussed, causing his teammates to turn their attention back to him.

"Are you alright Ma-kun? Andou asked as he helped his teammate up.

"I'm fine" he growled out, annoyed by the blunder he caused. He turned his attention back to Amu who had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Kashino…I'm…"

"It was NOT your fault Amu."

"But-"

"Hey! What's with the gloomy atmosphere?"

The teens turned to see that the rest of Team Amu had caught up with them.

Andou sighed, "We'll Natsuki-chan, we are in a real pickle."

Cheiko's eyes raked over the display before finally meeting Ichigo's, "You guys haven't sold anything? Seriously?"

"Well it is pretty cold" Natsuki reasoned.

Megumi gave the distressed team a sympathetic look, "Paris is fond of the habit of changing their daily weather patterns at random."

Ichigo sighed, "It's my fault, if I hadn't-"

"Don't blame yourself Ichigo-chan, all of us agreed on it" Andou reminded her.

"I guess..." Ichigo replied sullenly.

Amu tried to cheer them up, "Hey, if you're lucky the weather might get better after lunch break, it could happen!"

Satsuki laughed half-heartedly, "We appreciate the optimism."

"Oi, here"

The teens turned to see Cheiko placed a covered dish on the counter.

"What is it?" asked a wary Kashino.

"It's not gonna explode in your face, just uncover it."

Kashino still looked unconvinced, causing Cheiko to click her tongue in annoyance before uncovering the dish herself, mumbling something along the lines, "Stupid paranoid blondes…"

However, once the dish was uncovered, Team Ichigo gaped at the contents.

"Woah"

* * *

**Hime: Done!**

**Natsuki: Holy shit that was 1,442 words!**

**Ikuto: When am I going to have a scene with Amu?**

**Hime: Sometime in the future.**

**Anyway Ja Ne! Please review! :)**


	37. Cheer Up!

**Ikuto: I want some Amuto**

**Kashino: Heck no, Kamuno shall start!**

**Ikuto: Fuck no! Amu is mine!**

**Hime: *sweatdrop* I own nothing...**

* * *

There were 4 cupcakes on the dish.

One was a moist, flavorful banana cupcake spiced with cinnamon, loaded with chocolate chips, and topped with tangy-sweet strawberry cream cheese frosting, Megumi named it "Berry Sweet."

The second one was a moist dark chocolate cupcake topped with perfectly thick, creamy, fluffy white chocolate frosting, loaded with chocolate sprinkles and melted chocolate. Rather simple but a sure eye-catcher for chocolate lovers. Amu dubbed it as "Chocolate Heaven."

The next one was a hazelnut coffee cupcakes with vanilla mascarpone frosting that closely mimic the aroma and flavor of a mug of hazelnut coffee. Cheiko called this, "Nutty Coffee Delight"

The last one was a brown sugar and caramel flavored cupcake; swirled on top of the caramel cupcake is a thick layer of salted caramel frosting and adorning that luscious frosting is a petite salted caramel candy. Natsuki grinned as she proudly introduced it as the "Caramel Overkill"

**(Cupcakes are not mine! Links can be found on profile!)**

Each member of Team Ichigo took one and rather unsurprisingly, Ichigo took Megumi's and Kashino took Amu's which left Andou Cheiko's one and Satsuki with Natsuki's.

After they took their first bite into the beautifully crafted cupcakes, the teens just continued eating the cupcakes, avoiding making eye contact with their gifted kouhai. Honestly, they had no words to describe that delicious savoury sensation they felt on their tongues. It was so good, they were speechless.

Kashino looked over at Cheiko warily, "Was this an attempt to cheer us up or intimidate us?"

Cheiko smirked, "Pity presents actually but you can take it as both if you like."

Kashino scowled whilst Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"In her twisted way, Cheiko is trying to cheer you guys up. It's not the end of the world you know. The weather will change eventually. The cupcakes will give you guys energy for later when you get customers!"

However, Natsuki's words did nothing to aid the situation. In fact, to Amu's dismay, they looked even more down.

_Crap_

"Sakura flavour?"

The teens turned to see Megumi hunched over to look at the display.

"There is such a thing as Sakura flavoured gelato?" Cheiko asked aloud.

"We actually came up with that flavour ourselves" Ichigo informed her, flashing a smile.

Natsuki grinned, "Was the idea inspired by Amu any chance?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Andou, curious.

"Because Amu's middle name is Sakura"

Amu blushed as the teens looked at her curiously whilst Megumi giggled at her friend's plight.

Satsuki smiled then, "Actually Ichigo-chan came up with it. We all got to talking how France came up with their creations from flowers and since the sakura flowers we got were pickled in salt water, we made Sakura Salted Gelato."

Amu perked up immediately, "Mmmm, sea-salt ice cream is pretty delicious; bet salt gelato would taste good too…"

Immediately, Team Amu looked at each other and smirked. Team Ichigo watched as the girls dig into their pockets and pull out some money, "One Sakura gelato please!"

Andou's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

The girls nodded and Ichigo immediately sprang to life. She got to work immediately.

Satsuki was a little uncomfortable with the new development, "But you gave us free cupcakes, it's only fair that we-"

Natsuki shook her head, "Cheiko gave those to you as sentiments not products."

"Besides, I haven't had a gelato in ages!" Megumi told them, a little excited.

Cheiko deadpanned at that, "Damn, we better not let her eat anymore sweet stuff after this. God knows what could happen next."

Megumi pouted causing Amu to smile, "Also, we want to help when we can."

"As long as it's not pity" mumbled Kashino.

"Here!" Ichigo says as she passes the girls their gelato.

The girls simultaneously licked the gelato and froze. After a few more licks, they looked at each other and then at Team Ichigo.

"How is it?" Ichigo asked, a little alarmed.

"It's…" Megumi started.

"Delicious!" Natsuki finished causing Team Ichigo to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You used Silican salt right?" asked Cheiko.

Kashino nodded in confirmation causing Cheiko to give him her usual half-smirk, half smiles.

"The harmony between the sakura petals and the Silican salts is perfectly aligned."

Kashino smirked, "Thanks Fumio."

Cheiko gave him a full smirk in return before licking the gelato again.

"It reminds me of home" Amu admitted. "But in a good way!" she added in hastily.

Kashino chuckled, "That's good to hear."

* * *

After the lunch break, it turns out the weather became scorching hot!

Team Ichigo just could not sell their gelato fast enough! However, Ichigo was troubled to find that nobody had ordered a sakura gelato yet.

"I want people to taste it…"

Then, one female voice and two male voices were heard.

"Sakura-salt gelato?" the girl asks aloud.

"Hmm, sounds interesting…" mutters one of the guys.

"How about we try it?"

"Why not?"

Ichigo finally looks up and blushes instantly.

One of the males was 5 ft 11. He was thin, yet lean. He had blue azure hair and midnight blue eyes. He had on a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it, a chain on his dark navy jeans and black Converse low-top sneakers.

The other guy was shorter but not that much. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with bangs framing his face. He had these dark violet eys that reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on who. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red line going across his chest. Under that, he was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with long baggy jeans to compliment the look. He had on purple Converse low-top sneakers to match.

The girl in the group, looked she was an infamous French celebrity. She had long curly platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. A branded handbag only Ichigo could ever dream of affording rested casually on her shoulder. Ichigo guessed the girl was actually as tall as the Iro Hime because she noticed that the blonde was wearing black pumps on her feet. The girl wore a combined dress which included a floral white patterned top and a frilled dark purple skirt which Ichigo could swear she had just seen that dress featured on the latest cover of Pretty! Magazine. Ichigo also noticed a butterfly hairpin, the same colour as the blonde's skirt was worn to keep her fringe in place as well.

She wore a mixed metal, Mr. Moustache set of 3 necklaces' one gold, one pink and the last silver. On her ears, the blonde wore champagne pink, crystal ball earstuds. On her wrist, she wore a silver charm bracelet with several multi coloured charms and on her finger; she wore a rather, simple gold infinity ring.

She even wore a little make-up too. She was the prettiest European girl Ichigo ever saw…

"You're Japanese too aren't you?" Katsuo asked her.

Ichigo nodded, officially broken out of her trance and smiled, "I'm Amano Ichigo, so you guys want to try the sakura gelato right?"

The trio nodded and spoke with Icihgo as she worked on their order.

"So is this a common flavour or is this something you guys made up yourself?" asked Lulu, curious.

"We made it ourselves" Ichigo answered proudly. Ichigo was really glad that she kept it to herself how surprised she was when she heard Lulu speak Japanse so fluently. Maybe she's half Japanese?

"But it doesn't seem to be selling though" Ikuto bluntly pointed out snapping Ichigo out of her thoughts.

"That's the sad part" Ichigo admitted as she gave the teens their order.

Lulu licked her gelato and froze.

"This isn't making sales, are you kidding?! This is good!"

Ichigo beamed, "Thank you!"

Ikuto smirked, "I agree with Lulu and I believe I might have an idea on how you can get the flavour to sell."

Ichigo listened eagerly as Ikuto told her of his idea.

* * *

**Hime: Please review! :)**


	38. Lonely Miya

**Amu: So what does Ikuto have planned?**

**Hime: You'll see. I own nothing! **

* * *

"Incredible" muttered Cheiko.

She watched as Team Ichigo sell their Da Vinci Code gelato.

"How the hell did they come up with something like that?"

"Credit should go to me" a familiar, husky voice answered her.

Cheiko turned to see Ikuto smirking at her.

"You? YOU came up with something as creative as that?" she asked him in disbelief.

Ikuto's smirk grew wider in response, "Looks can be deceiving princess."

Cheiko rolled her eyes, "Oh go flirt with Amu you stupid romantic."

"Can't, Lulu's got her."

* * *

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Lulu asks.

"I have some sort of party to attend at the Academy. A good luck party or something like that."

"Aww…" Lulu pouts.

"Sorry…" Amu apologizes.

"Then can I throw a sleepover party tomorrow night? Your friends can come! And whoever else you want to invite."

Amu froze and turned to her friend, "Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?"

Amu frowned, "I'll guess it won't hurt, I mean we are leaving Paris soon for the next round so I guess it won't hurt to have some fun before then.."

"Perfect! The party is gonna be awesome!" says Lulu, ecstatic.

Amu smiles at her blonde friend before going back to her piping.

* * *

Natsuki grinned, "I'm glad that you liked sempai's gelato."

"Yeah, good thing we tried it."

Katsuo smiles then, causing Natsuki to blush prettily.

Seeing her blush, Katsuo blushes slightly as well and begins rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Look Natsuki, I really like you and I was wondering if you, you know whenever you're free we could go on a date or something…"

Natsuki blinks her eyes for a minute, not believing what she was hearing.

"So wait, you don't mind the age difference?"

"It's not that much of an age difference. Besides, I highly doubt I'd grow to like any other girl besides you anyway."

Natsuki's eyes widens before blushing furiously.

"So…is it a yes or a no?" he asks.

Natsuki nods, still too shy to speak.

_God, Katsuo…I act like such a fool around you…_

Katsuo smirks and leans forward but stops when he feels a set of eyes burning into him and turns to see his sister glaring at him.

"Cheiko"

Natsuki turns wildly and she looked petrified, "C-cheiko! I-!"

Cheiko raises a hand to stop which makes Natsuki shut up and Cheiko turns her attention back to her brother.

"If you ever hurt her, I swear you can forget about sleeping soundly at night again you hear me?"

"Crystal clear" Katsuo nodded, not really intimidated. Cheiko was still his younger sister after all.

Cheiko nods and went back to her work station, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Natsuki looked dazed, "So that means that Cheiko-"

"She approves" Katsuo finishes, grinning like an idiot.

_Maybe there is hope for you and me yet imoutou…_

* * *

Later that night

"Team Koshiro vs Team Simon: 371 vs 334. Victor: Team Koshiro."

Miya smirks whilst her teammembers whooped.

"Team Ichigo vs Team Ricardo: 360 vs 359. Victor: Team Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped for joy before Satsuki grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately, proving a point to his blue-haired opponent. Ricardo sighs in defeat and mumbles something in Italian.

"Team Angela vs Team Amu: 350 vs 661. Victor: Team Amu."

Team Amu holds on to each other and jumps for joy, ecstatic over the results.

"OMG!"

"WOAH!"

"661! That's insane!"

Kashino paled.

_That was almost twice the amount we sold!_

"Team Gomez vs Team Francois: 341 vs 661. Victor: Team Francois."

Andou was shocked!

_The same as Team Amu! They scored just as high!_

Almost immediately, the Cake Grand Prix felt participants felt an unsettling tension in the air. They turned to see that it Team Amu and Team Francois having a glare face-off.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

"Hey Nat-chan, do you know how Ikuto-san and Cheiko's nii-san know each other?" Megumi asked curious, she never got around to asking the two men about it.

"Oh that, they go to the same cafe" Natsuki answered simply.

Amu was surprised, she always thought Ikuto didn't like public places considering the fact he enjoyed alleys. She couldn't imagine him at a cafe.

"Do you know the cafe Natsuki?" Cheiko asked.

"It's called Cafe Craft. It's-"

"Just around the corner from Tuck Shop" Cheiko finished for her.

"So you've been there?" Megumi asked.

"It's a nice place, very chic" Cheiko admitted.

"Hmm..." Amu still couldn't warp her head around the idea of Ikuto in a cafe.

It just seemed really unlike him.

She was starting to wonder just how much did she really know about Ikuto...

* * *

"Amano Ichigo!"

Team Ichigo frowned, why did she call Ichigo and not Kashino like she usually does?

Kashino frowned, "Koshiro-sempai?"

"Hi Makoto-kun. So Amano Ichigo would you like to go shopping with me? If you prefer, we could have dinner first. The rest of Team Ichigo is welcome."

Team Ichigo looked at Miya in surprise, considering she would usually ask just Kashino.

"What's your game sempai?" Kashino asked immediately.

Miya laughed, "I just want dinner is all! My teammates have other things to do and I want to eat out. I don't like eating alone."

"Isn't your sister living with you?" Andou asked, confused.

"Oh no, she is staying with Team Amu. Easier that way, you know, more convenient."

Her kouhai nodded in understanding.

"So?"

"We're kind of tired…" Ichigo admitted.

"Why didn't you ask your sister?" Satsuki asked her.

Miya shook her head, "They already left and besides I've already gone out to dinner with her three times already since she came. Please Team Ichigo? Please?"

The team hesitated, unsure until Miya finally relented.

"I'll pay for dinner."

"I'm in!" exclaimed Ichigo, there was no way she was missing free food.

Miya beamed, "Yay! I have a cute kouhai confirmed to have dinner with! Boys?"

The guys shook their heads, declining the offer.

"Suit yourselves." Taking Ichigo's hand in hers, Miya led her kouhai out. "Come on Ichigo! It's a girl's night tonight!"

* * *

_The next day_

It was afternoon and the Paris branch was holding a good luck high tea party for the winners. The theme was retro so many of the girls could be seen wearing retro-style dresses whilst the boys dressed neatly in their carefully ironed trousers and shirts. Some of the classier or wealthier ones wore suits instead, obviously an attempt to impress the girls at the party.

The boys of Team Ichigo actually were already there, looking smart in their outfits. They were at the fountain where they were supposed to wait for Ichigo to arrive. Ichigo had apparently stayed over at the Koshiro Villa keeping their sempai company so they haven't seen the brunette since the Food Wagon round.

"Ugh, it's too hot to wear long sleeves" complains Kashino.

Kashino wore a long sleeved light yellow dress shirt, light brown trousers and black dress shoes.

"Well, it was cold this morning" says Chocolat.

"You should have taken Andou's advice Kashino!" pips up Caramel.

Andou smiled, he was smart and wore a light green short sleeved dress shirt, dark navy pants with a matching coloured jacket tied around his waist and dark brown dress shoes were worn on his feet.

Kashino grumbled something under his breath and Hanabusa could relate to Kashino's distress; when he was younger, his mother always told him to wear long sleeved shirts so he had already gotten used to wearing long sleeved clothing under hot weather. Too bad Kashino wasn't.

Hanabusa wore a long sleeved white dress shirt, dark blue pants and black dress shoes. The green haired lad looked at his silver watch then, checking the time; the watch glittered under the sunlight as he did so.

_Where is Ichigo-chan?_

"Minna!"

_Speak of the angel_

Hanabusa looked up and felt tongue-tied.

Ichigo looked absolutely adorable!

* * *

**Cafe: NO! HOW COULD YOU END THERE?!**

**Chocolat: Because she can**

**Vanilla: It adds suspense!**

**Caramel: Please review!**


	39. Tongue-Tied

**Hanabusa: I WANT TO SEE ICHIGO!**

**Hime: Calm yourself! You will as soon as you do the disclaimer!**

**Hanabusa: *takes a deep breath* Hime-chan does not own anything.**

* * *

Ichigo looked absolutely adorable in her short sleeved, retro collared, floral skirt dress. The top of the dress was white and layered with ruffles with sheer lace short sleeves. The floral skirt was white but it had a rather gorgeous, intricate pink rose design on it.

**(Picture on profile if you have trouble visualizing it!)**

Ichigo's hair was tied in the usual pigtailed fashion which Hanabusa was glad because he was rather fond of his girlfriend's curled pigtails. He loved twirling her brunette locks in his hands just to tease her.

In Ichigo's hand, she carried the small, pink clutch purse Hanabusa had given her for White Day and on her feet, the brunette wore beige flats. Around her neck, was a silver heart shaped necklace she had gotten from her sister for her birthday and on her wrist was a gold charm bracelet she had gotten from her parents.

For the first time since Hanabusa had met her, he saw that his girlfriend was wearing make-up. The black eyeliner and cinnamon brown eyeshadow was a good choice as it emphasized on Ichigo's own brown eyes. He had never noticed what a gorgeous brown his girlfriend's eyes were. A light rose blusher was applied to her cheeks, giving the girl a hint of colour to her face. Champagne glossed pink lips pursed at him, waiting for a reaction.

Hanabusa stood up from his seat on the fountain, took his girlfriend's hand in his and kissed it, "You look beautiful. Did you dress up for me?"

Ichigo blushed cutely and mumbled a soft yes causing her boyfriend to smirk in amusement. But before Hanabusa could say anything, Amu came in.

"Ichigo-sempai! You look so kawaii!"

Now, it was Kashino's turn to get tongue tied.

Amu wore a long sleeved dress which consisted of a white laced top with a pink retro-style round collar and a pink flared skirt that ended at mid-thigh. A light brown, bow-tie belt was worn as well, to show off her slim, slender shape. Nude-collared pumps were worn on her feet.

She wore her hair down but for the first time since they met Amu, they saw that he her hair was curled. Half of her hair was brought forward on her right side which gave her an air of sophistication and elegance about her. Around her neck, Amu wore a silver chain with a diamond-studded, gold letter 'A' charm; that glittered beautifully under the sun. On her ears, were letter 'A' gold studs and a matching gold letter 'A' ring on her finger.

**(Picture on profile if you have trouble visualizing it!)**

Kashino thought she looked amazing.

"Wow, looks like the right clothes really can make the man."

The boys turned to see Cheiko smirking at them, looking as flawless as usual.

Cheiko wore a white daisy patterned, short sleeved, black mini-dress. She wore her long, ebony black hair sleek and parted to the side. She wore a black onyx stone necklace around her neck and matching earstuds on her ears. She also had expensive-looking black purse in hand and black stilettoes adorned her feet.

**(Picture on profile if you have trouble visualizing it!)**

"Hn, really can't stand a day not wearing black can you?" mocked Kashino.

Cheiko scowled and was about to tell him off but Megumi stopped her.

"No fighting Cheiko-chan!" scolded the blunette.

Despite the stern look on her face, Megumi looked pretty adorable.

The half French, half Japanese heiress was dressed in a light yellow, long sleeved, ruffled top and very stylish blue bottoms with a wild flare style that had a round pleated design and a gorgeous wide waistband that finished with double-breasted studs to the front.

**(Picture on profile if you have trouble visualizing it!)**

On her feet, she wore a lovely cream peep toe stiletto platforms with chiffon ruched bow details. Besides the yellow ribbon at the side of her head and the beautiful diamond rind on her finger, Megumi didn't wear any other accessories.

"You're not wearing as many accessories usual Megumi-chan; no necklace, no bracelet…any particular reason?" Andou asked, curious about the change.

Megumi blushed and said she just didn't feel like it today, making Amu and Cheiko cast their teammate an amused glance. The real reason why was because Megumi woke up late which is why the lack of accessories. Due to time constraint, she didn't have the time to come up with the 'perfect' outfit so she just threw on a simple one that fit the theme.

Of course, Megumi blamed her fiancée for taking up her time last night and making her sleep late where her fiancée calmly retorted that Megumi gladly went along with it when it happened though.

Megumi's face turned scarlet causing Team Ichigo to look at her curiously.

_Stupid Kyo…he's just way too good at kissing!_

_We kept making-out till we got tired and fell asleep at about midnight…_

Deciding to save her friend from the attention, Cheiko changed the subject.

"So sempai, what's with the make-up? Not that you don't look gorgeous but I had never seen you wear any since we've met."

Ichigo blushed, "Miya-sempai helped me put it on."

Cheiko smirked, "You should learn though, you look pretty sempai."

It was then when Kashino realized that the Iro Hime were almost always wearing makeup whenever they saw them out of school hours. At least it was light though, he never liked girls who used a lot.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had mumbled a shy thank you in response. Hanabusa smiled at this and said, "I think it would be good if you learn but you know if you don't want to; I'll still love you all the same."

Ichigo blushed scarlet and covered her cheeks with her hands, in attempt to cool her face.

"Ah! Speaking of Miya-sempai, had anyone seen her or Natsuki yet?" Amu asked.

Andou frowned, "But Miya-sempai said that her sister is living with you?"

Megumi nodded, "That is true but there was a note from Miya-sempai on Natsuki's door this morning saying she kidnapped Natsuki and we can only get her back after this party."

Ichigo giggled then, "Wait till you see them. They look amazing!"

"Yoohoo everyone!"

"Oneesan!"

"Oh shush Nat-chan! You look fantastic!"

"But this isn't my style!"

"Who cares? Switch up styles every now and then Nat-chan! You must experiment in order to live life!"

"UGH!"

The Japanese students all turned and their jaws dropped open in shock.

"Woah"

* * *

**Amu: We look awesome!**

**Cheiko: Don't we always?**

**Megumi: Please review! :)**


	40. The Koshiro Sisters

**Amu: Hime owns nothing!**

**Hime: *sniff* Sadly...**

* * *

There stood the Koshiro sisters, dressed to impress. The older sister had her arm locked with her younger sister who looked incredibly embarrassed.

God knows why considering she and her sister looked pretty amazing.

Miya's hair was in her usual fashion; carefully curled to perfection. However, today Miya wore this adorable white rose hair pin on her right side. At the top were the white rose and a few beads below it was a pretty little bow. The hairpin ended off with a few more pearl beads before finally finishing with a small gold cross.

Miya-sempai had on this amazing sleeveless red and white floral dress that even the Iro Hime had to admit that it looked just spectacular on the older redhead. The retro white dress decorated with big red roses had a gorgeous sweetheart neckline and a beautifully flared skirt that ended at mid-thigh. Miya paired the dress with a large, vibrant, red bow belt showing off her curves.

As for jewelry, the theme was obviously pearls. Miya wore this delicate, round, white pearl necklace around her neck and simple pearl earrings as well as a rather expensive pearl bracelet gracing her right hand which the kouhai noticed that Natsuki was wearing the exact same one her right hand. Miya was also carrying a white, pearl chained purse hung over her left shoulder.

Not to mention the fact that both red-haired ladies were wearing the same shoes, vibrant red pumps that matched the belts of the dress they were wearing.

Natsuki looked pretty amazing too, no doubt about that.

Natsuki wore her hair in a high braided updo; the Iro Hime felt incredibly tempted to see how it was braided by running up behind her but kept their urges at bay and continued studying their best friend. They reminded themselves they could see it later.

Natsuki wore this pretty white, draped waist, sleeveless V-neck dress that was intricately designed with tiny red floral detail that if they had not looked closer, the dress looked like it was red dotted. Like her sister, Natsuki paired her dress with a belt, the same red shade as her sister's but relatively thinner in width.

On Natsuki's left hand, she wore a white rose corsage looking watch. If it was not for the gold detail on the watch glinting under the sun; they would have thought it was just any other floral corsage.

The two sisters both shared the theme of jewelry as well; adorning her neck, Natsuki wore long dangling white pearls and she even wore matching dangling pearl earrings on her ears as well.

Besides the obvious outfit coordination today, the Iro Hime also noticed that the Koshiro sisters were even wearing the same make-up!

**(Pictures on profile if you have trouble visualizing on how the outfits look!)**

Both sisters were wearing eyeliner and pretty plum eye shadow which thus made their identical eye colour stand out even more. Light coral-red blush was applied to their cheeks lending them a warm, glow to their cheeks. The one thing that differed from the sisters was the shade of lip gloss.

Natsuki wore peach whereas her sister wore a darker shade; apricot.

"You two look amazing" Megumi finally said.

Natsuki gave her friend an incredulous look but Miya beamed.

"Holy-"

Natsuki turned around to see Amu and Cheiko looking dazed.

"What?"

"Who braided your hair?" Amu asks in awe.

Natsuki's hair was expertly braided into a fancy updo with french braids hell, it even made Cheiko jealous!

There was a camera click and Natsuki whipped around to see that it was Megumi with her iPhone.

"This is going on Instagram."

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Make sure to add that I did the braiding by the way."

Cheiko, Amu and Megumi turned to stare at Miya, "You did that?"

"Yup!" grins the older girl, proud of her handiwork.

Cheiko shakes her head, "Sempai, if the confectionery business does not work out for you, I highly suggest going into fashion."

"Or specifically, makeovers!" puts in Amu.

"Natsuki-chan and Ichigo-sempai look spectacular thanks to you" Megumi added.

Ichigo blushed whilst Kashino and Andou had to admit that they had to agree, Miya definitely had talent in the fashion area.

Miya smiled, "Thanks"

Natsuki sighed, she had to admit that her sister did a great job but she hated being dolled up by anyone but herself. There was another camera click and the redhead looked up to see Cheiko smirking.

"I'm sending this to Katsuo."

"WHAT?! NO! HE CANNOT SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

* * *

After the party, Team Amu returned home in Kyo's limousine with Miya and Ichigo in tow because Amu had invited them to Lulu's slumber party thus the boys had to return home without their Ichigo much to Hanabusa's reluctance.

"I feel kind of bad…"

"Oh come on Ichigo! You hang with those boys long enough! Time for you to have some girl time!"

Ichigo smiled at her sempai, she had to admit she was really enjoying all the girl time with her sempai and now with her kouhai, the Iro Hime!

* * *

Later after dinner

Ikuto opened the door to find Amu and the gang at the doorstep.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"They're here for MY slumber party" Ikuto turned to see Lulu in her bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"How come I didn't I get an invite?"

"Cuz it's girls only!"

The girls giggled and moved past Ikuto to enter inside. They rushed up the stairs and followed Lulu to her room.

_Tch, girls._

* * *

Lulu took the time to study her guests in the PJs.

Amu wore this pretty pink pajama set that had lace trim and satin ribbon detail. The camisole she wore cinches at the waist while the shorts show off with a bow for a flirty finish.

_Very chic._

Megumi wore this cute, blue plaid, empire-waist cotton slip that had a navy blue ribbon tie on the front.

_So adorable._

Cheiko had on a black seamless little camisole that had a built in shelf bra and little black panties to match.

"She's probably the type that hates wearing thick clothing and wears little to nothing when she sleeps," mused Lulu.

Natsuki had on this scoop necked, short-sleeved ribbed red tee and red plaid shorts.

_Very tomboyish but unsurprising for Natsuki._

Her older sister, Miya which Lulu had expected to wear some mature, lacy wear had instead worn a comfort set of regular red pajamas; long sleeves and all. They were even a cute, graphic-dot floral pattern.

Lulu too, was wearing a comfort pajama set of her own. She wore this purple striped, long sleeved top and matching, comfy legging pants.

"All of us are wearing Victoria's Secret merchandise" Lulu realizes aloud causing her guests to look at her then at each other. Finally, realizing that she was right, they erupted into laughter.

"Looks like it!" laughs Miya.

"Well what are we gonna do first?" asks Megumi, the first to finish laughing.

"Pillow fight of course!" yells Lulu, throwing pillows at her guests to catch.

"OH YEAH! PILLOW FIGHT!"

With that, chaos ensued.

* * *

**Natsuki: A rather girly chapter**

**Hime: Yeah and there's going to be some romance next!**

**Cheiko: Who and who?**

**Hime: You will see! *giggles***

**Megumi: Please review! :)**


	41. Chocolate Chaud

Ikuto shivered slightly in the cool morning air. he was still not used to how cold Paris could get in the mornings. He decided that he desperately need a big, nice cup of hot coffee. But he was surprised to find that someone was in the kitchen when he got there.

Lulu's parents always left early and Lulu was never was up so who-?

"Cheiko?"

She turned and showed the university student that she was wearing a familiar purple robe.

"Lulu is going to kill you for wearing her robe."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Tch, I'd be happy to take her on if she dares."

Ikuto shook his head, amused by her answer.

"I can't really blame you. It is cold."

Cheiko nodded.

"So are you making breakfast?"

"No, I'm making chocolate chaud. Want some?"

"Chocolate Chaud. Chocolate melted in hot milk" Ikuto defined, looking smug.

Cheiko smirked, "Yup, although Amu is the real chocolatier of the group. If she made it, it would be more delicious but she isn't exactly an early-riser when on vacation."

Ikuto smirked, "I know, she hates it when somebody wakes her up."

Cheiko saw the mischievous look on his face and frowned, "Why don't you give up? Amu isn't interested and you know it."

"Not yet"

"Tsukiyomi, there are a lot of other girls in the world you know"

"But no one like Amu"

Cheiko's frown deepened, "Do you really believe you're in love with her?"

Before Ikuto could answer, Lulu stormed in.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE MY ROBE?!"

Ikuto silently left the room to leave the hot-headed heiresses to their bickering.

_Maybe I'll go disturb Amu?_

With a smirk on his face, he headed to Lulu's room.

* * *

Amu had apparently shared the bed with Lulu. Taking advantage of the fact that Lulu had already left, her arms had sprawled out on what was now 'her' bed, with her long, straight pink hair sprawled out across her pillow with her eyelids softly pressed together and lips mildly apart - she looked so peaceful.

Ikuto smiled and ever so gently reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face and over her shoulder before leaning down, brushing his lips softly over her pink, soft ones.

Amu fidgeted, realizing that Ikuto had woken her. He moved his head so that their faces were inches apart.

"Bonjour mademoiselle."

Amu reluctantly opened her eyes to see Ikuto smirking down at her.

"I hope you didn't molest me in my sleep you stupid perverted neko."

"And what if I did?"

"I'll sue you" she told him.

Ikuto chuckled, it was hard to take her seriously when she still looked so sleepy, "Suuure you will."

Amu was about to retort but a two loud voices from the doorway interrupted her.

"Réveille-toi!"

Ikuto moved back, allowing Amu to sit up. They both turned to see the Koshiro sisters, whom both had rather unruly bed-hair but they looked bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for the day ahead. The two separated and both went to wake the other girls; Natsuki went to Megumi whilst Miya went to Ichigo.

"Lève-toi!"

Amu groaned, "Why are you guys waking us up now? We slept late into the morning you know."

"True" Miya chirped. "But Cheiko made Chocolate Chaud"

Megumi was fully awake then, "Really?"

"Yup"

Without another word, Megumi and Amu rushed to get out of bed. Ikuto watched, amused as the girls dashed out the door.

Ichigo yawned, "What's with them?"

"Chocolate" Natsuki said smirking. "Those two are just crazy for it."

* * *

After a delicious breakfast of cream-cheese bagels and freshly-brewed coffee made by the girls; Ikuto went upstairs to get ready. He had a class to get to.

In the living room, the girls were ready to leave. Cheiko was the first to notice Ikuto return downstairs and felt her cheeks flush.

_Damn, what was Amu thinking leaving THAT behind?!_

The white shirt Ikuto wore under his navy blue button down clung to his chest, leaving little to the imagination; the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, showing off his muscular arms. He wore dark, black jeans and navy blue smart shoes on his feet. Cheiko also noticed a rather expensive watch worn on his left hand and his usual cross choker worn on his neck.

"Cheiko, get yourself together!" hissed Natsuki, bringing Cheiko back to reality.

"S-shut up" Cheiko hushed her as Ikuto approached the girls.

Natsuki smirked but Cheiko refused to look at her. She was feeling a little heated at the moment.

Ikuto didn't notice though, he was studying the girls.

The Iro Hime dressed identically. All of them wore stonewashed jean shorts but each wore a fitted tee that matched their hair colour. Amu's was a short-sleeved, Megumi's was a long sleeved one, Natsuki's was sleeveless and Chieko's was cropped to show off her midriff.

"What creamy-white skin" Ikuto thought.

Reluctantly straying his eyes away from Cheiko's toned stomach, Ikuto studied Miya and Ichigo.

Miya wore a sleeveless white top with an exotic-looking owl design printed on the front and a red creased skirt that ended at her knees.

Ichigo wore a white off-shoulder cream jumpsuit that had an elaborate pink rose, floral pattern.

_To be so pretty now, imagine what kind of knockouts they'll be in the future?_

"You can go now Ikuto" Lulu reminded him.

Ikuto turned to notice that Lulu was dressed to go out as well. She was wearing a sleeveless, purple, ruffle-detailed pinafore dress with an elasticated-waist which showed off her figure nicely.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curious.

"Out for some girl time."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Right, should have guessed. Well see you around ladies."

The girls politely gave their farewells until Ikuto reached Amu. He smirked at her before quickly kissing her on the right corner of her lips and making a dash out the door.

"IKUTO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Lulu and Amu in sync.

Cheiko sighed, will he forever be hung up on her?

* * *

Later at dinnertime...

Megumi smiled as she settled into her chair at the dinner table. She had a wonderful nap and seeing her friends, it looked like they had a good rest as well. After a tiring day of shopping and mani pedis, the girls had returned home to rest so they'll look refreshed when the master of the house; her fiance, Kyo returns home.

Speak of the devil, he walked in just in time.

"Ladies, I have something for you."

Natsuki frowned, "What is it?"

Kyo smirked and held up an envelope which had the St. Marie Academy emblem on the wax seal.

Amu's eyes widened, "That's-"

"-our invitation to the next part of the competition" finished Cheiko, her eyes sparkling with determination.


	42. The Chocolate Dress Round!

**Hime: I own nothing!**

**Amu: Hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

The moment Team Amu entered the kitchen working space provided for them for the competition round, the leader of the group immediately addressed the elephant in the room.

"So who is going to be the model?"

Everyone turned to look at Amu.

"We need a model for the chocolate dress girls and it can't be me. I am the chocolatier of the group" the pinkette elaborated.

Cheiko smirked then, "And I'm second best so I'm out."

"But I was the pretty face for the Food Wagon!" pointed out Megumi.

Quickly, everyone turned to look at the last member of the team, causing her to groan, "Fine, I'll do it."

The girls beamed, "Thanks Natsuki!"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "But I am not going to wear some girly, pink princess dress you hear me?"

Cheiko snorted at that, "Like we'll even do something so cliche in the first place."

Megumi in deep thought; with pursed lips, she tilted her head at her friend, "Hey Nat-chan, you're part Chinese right?"

The redhead frowned at the random question, "Yeah, my grandmother from my mother's side why?"

Megumi smiled at her answer, "I have an idea."

* * *

That Night

"Welcome teams!" Henri's assistant greeted as the teams entered the huge building.

Team Amu looked at the Spanish Team who looked anxious, standing beside them.

Cheiko smirked, smug when she noticed their opponent's product. One of the girls from the team, an olive-toned girl with bright green eyes was modelling a simple knee-length yellow dress with puff sleeves. She wore simple white flats on her feet and wore her mahogany, brown hair down, long and straight.

_Tch, they are so going to lose._

Cheiko was about to whisper to Amu that they were so going to win when she was interrupted by Henri's busty assistant.

"Why are all of you wearing cloaks? Which one of you is the model?"

Amu smiled underneath her hood, "You shall see."

* * *

Dora, the model from the Spanish Team smiled sweetly as she twirled around, modelling for the judges.

"Very nice."

"But rather simple."

"I would have to agree…"

"Yes, there isn't anything special about it."

Doa looked disheartened at the comments received at her team's work, she was about to turn and walk off when she felt her hands become sticky. She looked down at herself and realised the dress was melting!

"Oh!"

"Oh my!"

Dora felt tears sting in her eyes, "What-? How-?"

"The chandelier above you is what's causing your dress to melt"

Dora turned around in time to have a cloak thrown over her head.

"Hey!"

Dora pulled the cloak off her head and wrapped it around her shoulders. She turned to the front only for her eyes to widen with shock.

"Amazing!"

"What detail!"

"Splendid!"

"Fantastic!"

Koshiro Natsuki stood before the judges in an elaborate Chinese-inspired lolita outfit made out of pure white chocolate. The long sleeved, knee-length, white lolita chinese styled dress had a traditional, elaborate landscape print design (the kind you see in those traditional Chinese ink paintings) with a folded, tassel, flounced stand collar. On her her feet, she wore knee-high white boots.

**[Link on profile! A must-see!]**

For her hair, she left her hair down but made a medium-sized hair brooch on the right side of her head, a golden hair accessory was used, making it stand out even more.

The redhead smiled coolly as she modelled, enjoying the reactions she was getting from the onlookers.

Henri's assistant smiled widely, "I think, we've found our winner! Team Amu!"

The remaining members of Team Amu cheered.

Henri Lucas got up from his chair and addressed all the people in the room, "Now that the winner has been decided, please enjoy the party!"

At that moment; Megumi, Cheiko and Amu removed their own cloaks thus grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"What gorgeous dresses!"

"Beautiful girls"

The three girls were wearing the same exact dress but each person wore a different colour.

Each girl wore a cotton, sweet square neckline, short sleeved, lolita dress that ended just above the knee. On the front of the dress was a huge bow with a white rose in the middle of it with flouncing embellishments to the sleeves and skirt of the dress to give it a more girlier feel to the outfit. The skirt of the dress had an eccentric and elaborate gold design print that resembled a city. For shoes, they all wore bowknot, high heeled lolita shoes that matched the colour they were wearing.

Cheiko wore her second favourite colour; a deep royal purple for her dress. She wore her hair down but pulled back by a simple, purple rose embellished headband. For accessories, she wore a black lace cross choker and black lace lolita bracelets that were both embellished with a purple rose.

Amu wore hers in a deep, wine red colour, providing a brilliant contrast with her bubblegum pink hair. Speaking of which, Amu kept her hairstyle simple by opting to just tie several stands of her long hair into French braids as she did not want to overshadow her hairstyle with her dress. For accessories, Amu wore a red ribbon choker with a brilliant pink jewel in the center of it, shining exquisitely.

Lastly, Megumi wore a deep navy blue dress which was rare as Megumi usually wore a light, pastel blue. Nonetheless, it was a nice contrast to see a dark blue outfit against her powder blue hair. For accessories, Megumi wore a white rose barrette in her hair, a silver cross necklace around her neck and her engagement ring on her finger.

"Well aren't you three all dolled up?"

The girls turned to see Kyo, looking rather dashing in his light blue tux,

"May I have this dance?" Kyo asked, extending an arm to his fiancee causing her to smile.

"Yes you may" and with that, the couple walked off.

"Hey, why hasn't Natsuki come back yet?" Cheiko asked suddenly, startling her pink-haired teammate.

The girls looked around, where was their red-haired teammate?

* * *

"I can't believe you came!" she squealed before hugging him excitedly.

Katsuo grinned, "Well I was in the area for a field trip. The only hard part was sneaking out of my hotel room with my nosy classmates."

Nasuki giggled causing Katsuo to smile.

He took her hands in his and twirled her around, "You look beautiful. I can't believe what you're wearing is made out of chocolate."

"I know! The girls did an amazing job and Megumi's design was a stroke of genius!" the redhead gushed.

Katsuo smiled and kissed her right hand, "I'm glad I got to see you today."

Natsuki blushed, looking over her new boyfriend who looked rather handsome in his black tux.

"Y-you're looking pretty good too"

Katsu smirked at his his blushing, adorable girlfriend causing her to turn away.

"Don't l-look at me like that!"

"Natsuki"

The girl turned her head and to her surprise, her boyfriend leaned in and kissed the younger girl on the lips. But eventually, the redhead relaxed and started to kiss him back.

_I'm falling for him_

_I really like him_

Katsuo made another bold move by wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and licking the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. The girl willingly complied and wrapped her own arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

_I'm never going to let this girl go._

* * *

**Girls: *swoon***

**Andou: So when does Kashino have his moment with Amu? *smirk***

**Kashino & Amu: *blush***

**Hime: *laughs* All in due time!**

**Ichigo & Satsuki: Please review! :)**


	43. Boredom Strikes!

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's really hard to juggle life when you're studying for a diploma and a committed school club member like me! Anyways, thank God for school holidays ne? (even though it's only a bloody week)**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Amu was lying down on her bed, eyes closed and her long, bubblegum pink hair fanned out across the pillow while one of her hands rested in the silky locks, palm up and fingers curled slightly.

Amu opened her eyes and sighed, seeing the plain, white ceiling above her. Amu was bored too.

She picked up her phone from the bedside table and unlocked it and when she did her screensaver popped up.

It was a picture of her and Kashino causing Amu to smile as the memory of when it was taken, came back to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Amu and Kashino had just finish cleaning up when Ichigo burst into the kitchen.

"Kashino!"

"What is it Amano?" Kashino asked, annoyed.

"Can I take a picture of you and Amu-chan?" Ichigo asks as she holds out the new Polaroid camera Hanabusa had given her for her birthday.

Kashino blinked, surprised, "What?"

"I don't mind" Amu says, smiling.

"B-but-"

"Great! Now you two move close together!"

"Amano…"Kashino warns.

"Oh come on Kashino, it's just a picture!" Amu reassures him.

"But-"

"Please?" Amu pleaded.

"F-fine" Kashino relents, turning red slightly.

Kashino came over and stood next to Amu, looking stiff and Amu tried to make him relax more by locking arms with Kashino but to no avail, it didn't put him at ease at all.

Ichigo, oblivious to the awkwardness of the two, she got ready, "OKAY!"

"Kashino, smile for me please?" she asks turning to look at him.

"1"

"Please?" she pleads.

"2"

Kashino sighs, admitting defeat, "Alright"

"Good" Amu answers beaming, causing Kashino to smile as well.

"3!"

The picture was taken and Kashino turned to scowl at his teammate, "I wasn't ready yet."

"But you two looked so cute at that moment! You two looked so adorable! Smiling and looking at each other like that!"

Kashino and Amu flushed in embarrassment causing Ichigo to giggle.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_I'll go visit Kashino!_

With new found energy coursing through her veins, Amu hurried over to her closet.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ikuto was bored so he decided to pay Amu a visit since she lived right next door and besides it was always fun to disturb Amu. With a smirk, he got up from bed to clean himself up first.

_Amu…_

* * *

Ikuto reached Amu's open balcony and just in time to see Amu putting on her lip gloss, dressed and ready to go out. She wore a long white cotton asymmetrical tunic, navy blue jeans and white platforms on her feet. He stood by her balcony window as she watched her put on her jewellery; pink diamond teardrop earrings, a pink diamond pear-shaped ring and a silver open heart pendant.

He watched with curiosity as she pulled out a dark pink, floral print scarf and began to tie it around her head, keeping her hair away from her face.

_Well that's new..._

"You look pretty" he compliments aloud.

The tall man in black was surprised to find that Amu was not startled and turned to casually look at him, "Thanks. Could you pass me my light blue jean jacket over there? It's hanging on the rack next to you."

Ikuto turned and picked up the jacket but when he moved to walk over to her, Amu stopped him.

"I'm running late, could you just throw it to me instead?"

Ikuto blinked in confusion but Amu had picked up her white sling purse and was already moving towards the door.

"Ikuto? Hello?"

"Right…"he threw it to her and Amu catches it with ease.

"Thanks! See you!"

With that, she left, leaving Ikuto in his wake.

"What the heck?"

The door opened again but it wasn't Amu, it was-

"Cheiko?"

"Huh, I wondered who she was saying bye to...what are you doing here?"

Ikuto couldn't answer, he was too busy staring at the younger girl before him.

Cheiko was wearing a rather revealing outfit; a black romper featuring sheer mesh sleeves and an unlined, pleated detailing on the bottoms but what made it revealing was that it had a rather plunging V neckline and the fact that the romper showed off Cheiko's long, slender legs that looked so smooth and silky that Ikuto's hands just twitched at the thought of running his hands on her porcelain skin.

_She…_

"What's with you?" Cheiko asked, tilting her head in confusion at Ikuto's trance-like state

Ikuto slightly flushed in response and coughed, "N-nothing, you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was going to go explore Paris on my own."

Ikuto frowned, "On your own? What about your friends?"

"They've got boys in their lives to entertain, I don't."

Ikuto's frown deepened, does that mean Amu was seeing someone in Paris that he didn't know about?

"Are you free?" Cheiko asked suddenly, startling Ikuto.

"What?"

"Are you free?" Cheiko repeated a little louder.

"For?"

Cheiko rolled her eyes, "To take me on a tour? I haven't been in Paris and you've been here a while now so I want to see what has changed."

"Oh...well sure I don't mind" Ikuto says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Really?" Cheiko asked, surprised that he agreed.

Well yeah and I'm bored anyway so why not?"

"Well then, let me grab my purse."

But just before she turned to leave, Ikuto could have sworn he saw a genuine happy smile on Cheiko's face.

* * *

Plum sleepily emerged out of Amu's purse and looked around with eyes half-open but it was enough for her to realize that she was unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Amu-chan, where are we?" Plum asked, yawning.

"We're outside Team Ichigo's apartment."

Plum became alert then and looked over at her partner who dressed up rather nicely.

"Is there a party? How come-"

"No" the pinkette cut off quickly. "I was just bored and I wanted to see Kashino that's all."

Plum's lips twitched into a knowing smile, "Mmm kay. Then knock on the door then!"

Amu flinched, "Uhmm but.."

Plum rolled her eyes and held out her small hands where her golden spoon materialized in a matter of seconds. She went closer to the door and knocked loudly on it with her spoon.

"HELLO! AMU-CHAN & PLUM HERE!"

Amu sighed and was about to tell Plum to knock it off when she realized that her Sweet Spirit has moved the doorknob. Amu watched as Plum tapped the doorknob with her golden spoon, opening the door.

"Plum! That's-"

"Nobody's at home" Plus says as she floated inside.

"What?" Amu asks as she entered the apartment, following her small friend as they cautiously looked around.

_Where was everyone?_

"Amu-chan! Look!"

The pinkette moved to the refrigerator where Plus was to find that her little friend was pointing to a note that was stuck on it. She read it aloud.

**_Dear Andou,_**

**_Kashino is sick but we have a date and our reservations can't be cancelled so we can't look after ._**

**_Best of luck!_**

**_Hanabusa & Ichigo_**

"Hmm..maybe Andou-sempai went out to buy some medicine for Kashino?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu turned to see Plum flying towards her.

_Wait...wasn't she next to me?_

"Where did you go Plum?"

"I went to see Kashino!"

"And how is he?" Amu asked, worried.

"He has a really high fever" Plum told the pinkette.

Amu frowned but her her face immediately brightened when an idea came in mind, you could easily imagine a lightbulb light up on top of the teenager's head at that moment.

"Let's make something for Kashino to eat!" Amu exclaims, her eyes shining with excitement.

* * *

**Hime: Done!**** Please review! :)**


End file.
